Save My Life
by blackgums
Summary: Berkisah tentang namja bernama jungkook yang merupakan anak pendiam dan bersifat dingin yang memiliki masalah keluarga,dll. Tetapi siapa sangka, dia perlahan berubah setelah mengenal namja bernama taehyung. Apa yang dilakukan taehyung pada jungkook? Yuk simak cerita ini vkook/yaoi/school-life/T.
1. First Look

BRAKKKK!  
Suara dentuman meja jatuh terdengar keras memenuhi ruang keluarga disuatu rumah kecil. Seorang namja terduduk memeluk kakinya melihat semua kejadian tersebut berlalu didepan matanya. Ini sudah yang ke beberapa kalinya ia melihat adegan yang sebenarnya tidak patut ia lihat. Namja tersebut bernama Jeon Jungkook. Ia menatap kearah namja yang lebih tua didepannya dengan tatapan takut. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang mengatur nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.  
"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Namja tua tersebut membentak jungkook.  
"K..kumohon hentikan" ucap jungkook pelan. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.  
Namja tua tersebut berjalan ke arahnya lalu menarik rambutnya kasar hingga membuatnya berdiri.  
"Kau! Mengapa kau bisa lahir didunia ini? Kau terlihat menjijikan mengingatkanku pada sesosok eommamu!" Teriak namja tua tersebut didepan mukanya lalu menjatuhkan jungkook begitu saja.  
Hati jungkook bagaikan teriris pisau. Ayahnya sendiri bahkan mengatakannya menjijikan. Apa salahnya? Ayahnya hanya frustasi ditinggal cewek yang sangat dicintainya, yang sangat dibanggakannya. Ya, eomma meninggalkannya. Benar benar meninggalkan appanya. Semenjak eomma pergi dengan lelaki lain, disitulah mulai hidup jungkook penuh rasa pahit. Ayahnya selalu bersikap kasar kepadanya, bahkan pernah melukainya. Tetapi ini keterlaluan, jungkook benar benar tersayat hatinya akibat perkataan ayahnya tadi. Sebegitu bencikah ia pada putra satu satunya ini? Jungkook tidaklah salah. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada appanya. Eommanya lah yang salah. Jungkook patut menyalahkan eommanya, ia tentu tidak salah. Ia bahkan sangat membenci eommanya yang sudah menghilang.  
Semenjak hari itu, jungkook menjadi anak yang pendiam dan juga dingin. Disekolah ia tidak memiliki teman, sebenarnya ada, hanya saja jungkook tidak menganggapnya teman. Banyak yang membenci jungkook karena tingkah laku anehnya. Bahkan banyak juga yang membully jungkook, dengan perkataan dan juga perilaku. Jungkook membiarkan semua itu terjadi seolah-olah dirinya sudah kebal akan caci maki dan juga serangan fisik yang dirasakannya.

-skip

Bel berbunyi menandakan kegiatan sekolah akan segera dimulai. Jungkook duduk sendirian dipojok, bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin duduk bersamanya. Akan tetapi, jungkook selalu menolak jika ada orang yang ingin duduk disampingnya. Beberapa orang sudah merayunya agar mereka dapat duduk disampingnya untuk dapat tidur karena tempat duduk jungkook berstrategis untuk tidur. Tetapi jungkook selalu menolaknya. Bahkan jimin yang selalu mendekati jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa jungkook adalah temannya tetap akan ditolak oleh namja bergigi kelinci ini. Ia hanya suka sendiri. Lihat saja sekarang, jungkook hanya sendiri dengan headset menempel ditelinganya hingga songsaengnim masuk.  
"Kalian kedatangan murid baru"  
Semua bersorak berharap murid baru tersebut berparas cantik/tampan terkecuali jungkook yang tetap dengan tatapan malesnya memperhatikan sang songsaengnim berbicara.  
Murid baru itupun masuk dengan tegak.  
'seorang lelaki' batin jungkook.  
"Selamat pagi semua, Kim Taehyung imnida, bangapta!"  
Hampir semua wanita dikelas itu berteriak histeris melihat murid baru yang terlihat sangat tampan.  
Murid baru tersebut hanya tersenyum.  
"Kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong pojok itu" menunjuk ke samping arah jungkook.  
"Ne terima kasih"  
Jungkook seketika merutuki anak baru itu yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.  
Taehyung yang baru saja duduk langsung tersenyum ke hadapan jungkook yang dibalas hanya tatapan datar.  
"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung, aku pindahan dari Jepang tetapi aku asli Korea" ucapnya dengan mengulurkan tangan.  
"Jeon jungkook" ucap jungkook menerima uluran tangan taehyung.  
Taehyung tetap tersenyum menghadap jungkook dan itu membuatnya sangat-sangat terganggu.  
"Apa yang kau tatap?" Ucap jungkook.  
"Kau sepertinya susah bergaul" ucap taehyung dengan kekehannya. Jungkook hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan jujur dari taehyung tadi.  
"Dan kau manis" ucap taehyung dengan senyuman eye-smilenya. Jungkook terkejut dengan ucapan taehyung. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar seseorang mengatakannya manis. Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Seharusnya ia marah dikatakan manis, tetapi ia tidak marah. Taehyungpun tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan untuk memperhatikan songsaengnim.  
Tidak terasa, jam istirahatpun berbunyi.  
"Hey jungkook, mau ke kantin bersama?"  
"Ajak taehyung dengan senyumannya.  
"Tidak" ucap jungkook dan mulai menempelkan headset pada kedua telinganya lagi.  
"Well kau murid baru? Janganlah terlalu dekat dengan namja dingin tersebut" ucap seseorang yang baru masuk kelas dan bukan merupakan teman kelas.  
"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Ia sepertinya akan membunuhmu jika kau terlalu berisik, berhati-hatilah"  
"Tidak, ia sangat baik padaku" ucap taehyung dengan berbohong. Ya jungkook tau ia berbohong. Lagipula untuk apa membelanya. Jungkook sangat tidak membutuhkan belaan karena ia tidak merasa terganggu oleh omongan anak yang baru masuk kekelasnya tadi.  
"Jungkook ayo ke kantin" ucap taehyung.  
Jimin menghampirinya juga dan mengajaknya ke kantin tetapi tetap ditolak oleh jungkook. Akhirnya taehyung dan jiminpun pergi ke kantin bersama meninggalkan jungkook.

-skip

"Jungkook dimana rumahmu?" Tanya taehyung yang sedang membereskan bukunya karena sudah waktunya pulang.  
"Dekat sini" ucap jungkook.  
"Mengapa kau bersikap dingin hm?" Tanya taehyung yang duduk menghadapnya.  
"Ini urusanku" ucapnya lagi.  
"Kau membuatku penasaran" ucap taehyung dan memajukan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah jungkook dengan jelas. Jungkookpun terkejut dan memundurkan kepalanya, tetapi sial belakangnya sudah ada tembok.  
"Sudah kubilang, kau itu manis" ucap taehyung dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Jungkookpun terdiam dan terihat rona merah sedikit diwajahnya. Untung mereka hanya berdua di kelas.  
"Ayo pulang bersama" ucap taehyung.  
"Tidak perlu" ucap jungkook.  
"Kau pulang menggunakan apa? Mau kuantar?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Aku sudah terbiasa jalan kaki"  
"Ayo kuantar kalau begitu"  
"Tidak terima kasih" ucap jungkook.  
"Sepertinya aku terjatuh akan pesonamu yang misterius hm" ucap taehyung terkekeh melihat rona merah dipipi jungkook. Menyadari hal tersebut, jungkook langsung menolehkan wajahnya kehadapan yang lain.  
"Jangan mencoba mendekatiku" ucap jungkook yang langsung berdiri.  
"Taehyung menahan tangan jungkook dan ikut berdiri didepan jungkook.  
"Mengapa?" Tanya taehyung.  
Jungkook hanya terdiam.  
"Kau akan semakin menarik untuk kudekati dengan laranganmu ini"

TBC!  
Yapp miann, episode 1 masih pendek, soalnya gatau kalian suka apa nggak. Ini fanfic sudah kelar aku kerjain, tapi aku postnya beberapa hari sekali biar gak langsung selesai gitu, terima kasih yang sudah mau baca eps 1, tunggu episode selanjutnya ya~ ini bukan pertama kalinya aku buat fanfiction, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku post di FFN. Semoga kalian suka^^


	2. How Can You Love Me?

Last section on part 1

["Mengapa?" Tanya taehyung.

Jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Kau akan semakin menarik untuk kudekati dengan laranganmu ini"]

Part 2

Seketika jungkook merutuk dirinya. Mengapa ia bisa disenangi oleh murid baru ini? Apa ia kurang bersikap dingin? Oh ayolah ia tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun karena ia berpikir memiliki teman hanya akan menambah bebannya.

"Aku ingin pulang" ucap jungkook.

"Ayo ku antar" ucap taehyung.

"Tidak" jungkook menepis tangannya dan segera pergi. Taehyung pun mengikutinya dari belakang hingga ke parkiran. Jungkook yang baru keluar dari sekolah langsung menuju tempat ia kerja part-time di sebuah cafe berukuran lumayan besar. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan biasa. Inilah rutinitas jungkook sehari-hari. Pulang sekolah, ia langsung harus bekerja untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari karena appanya sudah tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Sesampainya di tempat cafe yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah membuatnya capek karena berjalan kaki. Ia bukannya tidak memiliki motor hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki. Iapun segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi seragam pelayan disana dan mulai bekerja melayani beberapa pembeli yang datang.

Sekitar jam 6, jungkook pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera pulang. Dengan lelah jungkook menggandeng tas sekolahnya yang terbilang cukup berat dipundaknya. Sesampainya dirumah, ia tidak melihat keberadaan appanya.

'Kemana dia' batin jungkook.

Ini pertamaa kalinyaa dalam beberapa hari ia tidakk dimarah/dipukul oleh ayahnya. Ia pun bernafas lega dan segera masuk ke kamar. Didalam kamar ia hanya mendengarkan lagu melalui handphonenya dengan volume kecil.

Krkrkrkrkrkrkr~(?)

Bunyi perutnya terdengar lumayan keras. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum makan sedikutpun hari ini. Ia pun langsung keluar membeli nasi dan kembali ke rumah. Sesampainya dirumah, ia masuk dan mendapati appanya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Impiannya untuk tidak dipukul seharipun sepertinya tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau darimana?" Tanyanya dingin.

'Sepertinya ia mabuk' batin jungkook dengan menghirup bau mulut appanya.

"Membeli nasi" ucap jungkook dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan vas bunga itu?" Tunjuknya ke arah vas bunga pecah.

"Bukankah appa kemaren menendang meja yang menyebabkan vas itu jatuh?"

"Itu bukan ulahku, itu pasti ulahmu"

"Tidak, aku baru saja pulang"

"Kau berbohong" titah appanya.

"Lalu appa menuduhku menghancurkan vas ini?" Tanya jungkook pelan.

"Siapa lagi yang harus kusalahkan? Hanya kau yang dari tadi dirumah ini!" Ucapnya dengan nada mulai tinggi.

"Aku tidak melakukannya"

"Ya kamu melakukannya!"

"Tidak appa aku tid-"

PLAK!

Pipi jungkook memerah akibat tamparan sang ayah. Jungkook terkejut dengan pukulan tiba-tiba tersebut. Matanya mulai memanas bersiap menjatuhkan butir-butir kristal bening.

"Aku tidak melakukannya appa!" Ucap jungkook sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan membantah! Kaulah yang melakukannya! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Ucap appa jungkook dengan menarik kerah baju yang digunakan jungkook ke atas. Plastik berisi nasi yang dibawa jungkook jatuh ke lantai.

"Mengapa kau terlahir? Semua membencimu! Kau harus tau itu!"

BUGH!

Jungkook terjatuh ke lantai akibat pukulan sang ayah ke pipinya.

"A..aku tidak melakukannya"

Semakin jungkook berbicara semakin appanya banyak memukul hingga hidung dan sudut bibir jungkook mengeluarkan darah. Jungkook tersenyum tipis dengan air mata yang sudah banyak jatuh.

"Ya.. mungkin aku yang melakukannya"

Sekali lagi pukulan mengenai muka jungkook yang sudah lemah tak berdaya.

"Pergilah, aku muak melihat mukamu!"

Jungkookpun menangis dalam diam dan masuk ke kamarnya. Nasi yang dibelinya mungkin sudah hancur tertimpa tubuhnya yang terjatuh akibat pukulan sang ayah tadi. Jungkook tetap menangis membiarkan darah mengalir pada hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa kecewa memiliki ayah yang hanya mementingkan perasaan sedih dirinya sendiri. Ia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang bukan perlakuan kasar seperti ini. Setelah puas menangis, jungkookpun dengan jalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya dan segera membersihkan darah-darah tadi. Ia juga mengompresnya dengan lap yang sudah diberi air. Perut jungkook tetap berbunyi tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh pemiliknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak makan dalam sehari. Tubuhnya terasa 2x lebih lemah dari sebelumnya apalagi dipukul seperti ini. Setelah selesai mengompres, jungkook langsung tidur.

Keesokan harinya, jungkook datang ke sekolah lebih awal menggunakan masker untuk menutupi bagian wajahnya yang membiru. Memakai masker sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan jungkook untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Banyak yang akan mengira jungkook sakit tetapi enggan bertanya karena sifat jungkook yang dingin. Baru jungkook ingin menidurkan dirinya, sebuah jari mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Jungkookpun mengangkat wajahnya dan yang ia lihat adalah taehyung.

"Apa?" Tanya jungkook dingin.

"Apa kau sakit jungkook?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu, mengapa kau memakai masker?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Taehyunpun mendongakan dagu jungkook dan menurunkan masker tersebut dengan sekali tarikan cepat. Jungkook yang tidak sempat menahannya pun terkejut dengan gerakan cepat tadi. Sekarang terlihatlah sudah muka jungkook yang membiru dibagian bibir,pipi, dan juga hidung. Jungkook buru-buru menutup mukanya dengan masker lagi agar tidak dilihat yang lain.

"Yak aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!" Nada jungkook meninggi.

"Omo! Siapa yang melakukannya padamu jungkook? Wajahmu membengkak"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Mengapa wajahmu membengkak?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Apakah itu sakit?"

"CK BERKALI-KALI AKU KATAKAN INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" ucap jungkook dengan nada yang keras dan tinggi.

Anak kelas yang sudah hadir dikelas terkejut begitu juga dengan taehyung.

"Jagalah diri dengan baik" ucap taehyung dengan senyuman yang masih setia berdiam di dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook tak percaya, lelaki didepannya ini baru dibentak tetapi tetap peduli dengan dirinya.

"Wajah manismu jadi terhalang aiss"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis didalam maskernya. Sedingin-dinginnya sikap jungkook, ia masih tetap memiliki hati.

Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan rasa bosan.

Sesekali perut jungkook berbunyi karena menahan lapar dari kemaren. Taehyung sesekali melihat jungkook karena mendengar suara aneh.

"Apa itu bunyi dari perutmu?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak makan kemaren?"

"Tidak"

"Astaga jungkook kesehatanmu bisa menurun, nanti ayo makan bersama"

"Tidak"

"Oh ayolahh sekali saja"

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana pulang sekolah?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Huh baiklahh" ucap taehyung menyerah dan melanjutkan mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak taehyung ceria.

"Tidak"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi ke kantin bersama jimin.

Diperjalanan ke kantin, taehyung menanyakan jimin beberapa pertanyaan tentang jungkook.

"Apa dia memang dingin seperti itu?"

"Siapa?" Tanya jimin bingung.

"Jungkook"

"Tidak" ucap jimin pelan.

"Lalu? Aku penasaran"

"Dulunya ia anak yang sangat ceria dan memiliki banyak teman didalam maupun diluar kelas, aku adalah teman duduknya"

"Lalu? Mengapa ia bisa duduk sendiri dan menjadi sedingin itu?"

"Dia sepertinya menjadi depresi akibat suatu masalah ntah masalah apa itu, dan berubah menjadi dingin. Ia juga pindah tempat duduk hingga yang duduk disebelahku bukan lagi dia. Aku mengerti maksudnya" ucap jimin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, hidupnya sangat kacau"

"Btw mengapa kau sangat tertarik dengan ceritanya jungkook?"

"Ntah, jujur saja aku mulai terpesona dengannya, wajahnya sangat manis"

"Hahahaha apa kau akan kuat diberi sikap dingin olehnya tiap hari?" Tawa jimin meledak mendengar ucapan taehyung.

"Aku serius, dia seperti kesepian"

"Dia suka sendiri taehyung"

"Tidak, aku melihat matanya. Matanya seolah mendeskripsikan semuanya. Ia terlihat kesepian" ucap taehyung yang membuat jimin menatapnya keren.

"Kau sepertinya memang sedang terpesona olehnya taehyung, kalau kau bisa merubahnya menjadi seperti dulu, aku yakin kau orang yang cocok untuknya" ucap jimin menepuk bahu taehyung dan memberikan cengirannya begitu juga dengan taehyung yang ikut tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Doakan saja aku"

Merekapun lanjut dengan acara makannya sebelum jam istirahat berakhir sebentar lagi.

Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kelas. Taehyung membawa beberapa makanan untuk memberikannya ke jungkook.

Sesampai dikelas taehyung dengan semangat menggoyangkan tubuh jungkook yang sedang tertidur.

"Jungkook bangunlah aku membawakanmu sesuatu!"

Tak lama kemudian jungkook bangun.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tak suka karena telah menganggu acara tidurnya.

"Ini makanlah" memberikan beberapa makanan tadi.

"Tidak butuh"

"Kau tidak butuh tetapi perutmu butuh"

Taehyung membuka salah satu makanan dan ingin menyuapi jungkook.

"Aku bisa sendiri" jungkook langsung mengambil makanan tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Taehyung tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Lihatkan? Kau itu kelaparan, makan lebih banyak lagi" ucap taehyung.

"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook pelan.

Taehyung tambah senang dan tetap menatap jungkook yang sedang makan.

Jimin menghampiri taehyung dan jungkook. Ia duduk didepan jungkook.

"Hey jungkook, apa kau akan tetap bekerja dengan keadaanmu yang sedang sakit ini?" Tanya jimin yang mengagetkan taehyung.

"Jungkook bekerja?" Tanya taehyung tak percaya karena usia mereka masih 16 tahun dan masih kelas 2 SMA.

"Kau tidak tau? Oh ayolah taehyung, jika kau ingin mengejarnya, kau harus tau semua tentangnya" ucap jimin terkekeh.

Jungkook langsung menatap jimin tak suka sedangkan taehyung ikut terkekeh.

"Jadi kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya taehyung pada jungkook yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap jungkook.

"Dia bekerja pada sebuah cafe yang lumayan jauh dari sini, tetapi setauku lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya" ucap jimin yang membuat kesal jungkook.

"Ya dan itu cafenya jimin ck berhentilah membuka semua kehidupanku pada manusia yang tak kukenal" ucap jungkook dan membuat jimin terkekeh.

"Ini pertama kalinya ku mendengar kau berbicara banyak jungkook" ucap taehyung yang membuat jimin tertawa.

Jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak mengenalku? Ayo kita berkenalan ulang" ucap taehyung.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kau mengenalku jungkook-ssi" ucap taehyung terkekeh.

"Tidak mau"

"Bagaimana caraku mendekatimu kalau kau saja tidak mengenalku" jimin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Y..yak! Pergilah dari sini!" Ucap jungkook menahan malu.

"Aigoo ini tempat dudukku, kau tidak bisa mengusirku" ucap taehyung.

"Bodoh aku mengusir jimin"

"Janganlah bekerja nanti" ucap jimin.

"Dan kau akan memotong gajiku? Tidak akan kubiarkan" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak, aku akan membebaskanmu karena kau sedang sakit"

"Bolehkah aku ikut bekerja di cafe milikmu jimin?" Tanya taehyung.

"Jinjja? Aigoo kau sangat ingin mendekati jungkook eoh?"

"Dia terlalu manis" ucap taehyung.

"Pergilah jimin!" Ucap jungkook malu.

"Huehhh jungkook mulai marah, okay taehyung kalau kau mau bekerja, silahkan itu tak masalah bagiku" ucap jimin tersenyum bersemangat lalu balik ke tempat duduknya.

"Janganlah bekerja hari ini"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ini akan segera menjadi urusanku disaat aku berhasil mendekatimu" ucap taehyung yang berhasil membuat pipi jungkook merona tetapi tertutup oleh masker yang ia gunakan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak"

"Sekali saja"

"Awas besok lagi" ucap jungkook membuat taehyung terkekeh.

"Tentu saja besok lagi, aku kan berkata sekali saja. Itu maksudku sekali sehari"

"Gunakan bahasa dengan benar"

"Kauu saja yang tidak mengartikannya lebih rinci jungkook" ucap taehyung.

"Kau yang salah"

"Itu tidak bisa" ucap taehyung terkekeh.

Pembicaraan mereka pun harus terpotong akibat bel masuk berbunyi.

Taehyung senang karena jungkook sedikit demi sedikit mulai tidak terlalu dingin padanya. Padahal ini hari kedua ia bertemu dengan jungkook. Setelah menempuh waktu yang sangat membosankan, akhirnya jungkook bernafas lega mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Ia langsung merapikan barang-barangnya dan berdiri ingin meninggalkan kelas, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh taehyung.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ucap taehyung.

"Tidak"

Taehyung menariknya ke luar dan menuju ke tempat parkir mobil.

"Kau membawa mobil?"

"Iyaa" ucap taehyungg dan berhenti didepan mobil yang mewah. Seketika jungkook menyadari bahwa taehyung adalah seorang anak kaya.

Taehyungpun membukakan pintu mobilnya membiarkan jungkook masuk lalu taehyung ikut masuk dan segera menancapkan gas keluar sekolah.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?"

"Di jalan *tit*"

"Dekat dengan rumahku"

Jungkook hanya diam.

"Mengapa mukamu melebam seperti itu? Lepaslah masker itu, aku juga sudah tau mukamu lebam" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook pun membukanya. Wajahnya terlihat buruk, warna biru kini menjadi warna ungu. Tentu saja rasanya sangatlah sakit.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Itu tidak penting"

"Itu penting bagiku"

"Masalah pribadi"

"Apa kau sering dipukul oleh temanmu?"

"Tidak"

"Saudaramu?"

"Tidak"

"Ayahmu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu"

"Mengapa ayahmu memukulmu?"

"Kim taehyung bisakah kau menurunkanku disini? Aku ingin jalan"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu menyebut namaku" ucap taehyung senang, jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu kook?"

"Jungkook imnida" ucapnya dingin.

"Kook lebih baik atau mungkin kookie"

"Tidak"

"Itu cocok untukmu kookie"

"Tidak untuk seorang yang dingin sepertiku, nama itu tidak cocok"

"Kau tidak dingin, kau kesepian"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa"

"Ya aku tau. Setiap kau menatapku, aku tau semuanya"

Jungkook terdiam.

"Dimanaa cafenya jimin?"

"Disebelah kiriku"

Taehyung langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke kiri. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya disamping jalan kiri.

"Mengapa berhenti?"

"Ayo kita makan dulu perutku sudah bunyi" ucap taehyung.

"Jam istirahat bukannya kau sudah makan?" Tanya jungkook heran.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu menatap taehyung.

Taehyung membuka pintu dan juga membukakan pintu untuk jungkook yang sudah memakai masker. Merekapun langsung masuk dan disambut baik.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayannya ramah setelah mereka berdua duduk disalah satu kursi pengunjung.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" Tanya taehyung pada jungkook yang hanya menatap menu tersebut sekilas.

"Terserah"

"Jungkook?"

Taehyung dan jungkook menoleh ke arah pelayan tadi yang menyadari bahwa orang yang memakai masker ini adalah jungkook. Teman bekerjanya.

"Ne hyung" ucap jungkook.

"Aigoo mengapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku sakit, aku sudah meminta izin pada jimin dan dia memberiku izin"

"Baiklah cepat sembuh"

Taehyung tersenyum pada pelayan tadi.

"Ahh mianhae, jhope imnida" ucap pelayan tadi dan tersenyum pada taehyung.

"Kim taehyung imnida"

"Apa kau pacarnya jungkook? Aigoo ini pertama kalinya aku melihat jungkook bersama orang lain selain karyawan disini dan juga jimin" ucap jhope.

"Iyaa dia pacarku" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook membesarkan matanya kaget.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi jungkook yang terbilang imut itu.

"Tidak dia bukan pacarku"

"Ahahaha maafkan aku" ucap taehyung.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berpacaran" ucap jhope tertawa kecil.

"Bawakan makanku hyung" ucap jungkook yang sebenarnya ingin jhope pergi agar tidak diganggu lagi.

"Ahh ne aku lupa mianhae ditunggu sebentar" ucap jhope lalu pergi.

"Besok aku akan bekerja disini" ucap taehyung lega.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disini?"

"Ingin bersamamu" lagi lagi jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya malu.

Tak lama kemudian makananpun datang.

"Selamat makan" ucap jhope yang mengantarkan makanannya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Merekapun menghabiskan makanan tanpa bersuara. Setelah habis, taehyung langsung membayarnya dan mengajak jungkook untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Apa kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya taehyung sebelum menancapkan gas.

"Dari tadi " ucap jungkook.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Jungkook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kartu kecil.

"Isilah ini jika kau mau benar-benar bekerja" ucap jungkook.

"Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya taehyung.

"Aku tadi mengambilnya ketika kau pergi membayar" ucap jungkook.

"Baiklah, untuk apa ini?"

"Kau harus membawanya untuk mendapatkan baju seragam setiap harinya" ucap jungkook menjelaskan.

"Arraseo, boleh ku lihat milikmu?"

Jungkookpun mengeluarkan kartunya dan memberikannya kepada taehyung.

"Hanya menuliskan nama saja?"

"Iya, hal yang lain akan dituliskan oleh manager dan ditanda-tangani oleh jimin langsung" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan segera menancapkan gas ke rumah jungkook. Sesampainya dirumah jungkook, taehyung memperhatikan rumahnya. Rumahnya lumayan besar tetapi dengan gaya yang sederhana dan terlihat sangat rapi dari luar.

"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya taehyung.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau"

"Biasa saja" ucap jungkook.

"Ahh baiklah" ucap taehyung kecewa.

"Tentu saja aku senang, ini pertama kalinya aku tidak jalan kaki semenjak dua bulan yang lalu" ucap jungkook.

"Kau pasti lelah bolak balik ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, kau mau kuantar tiap hari? Lagi pula rumahku satu jalur"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa kau berubah menjadi orang yang dingin? Jimin berkata bahwa kau dulunya orang yang sangat periang"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu jungkook" jungkook terdiam malu.

TBC!

yeay part 2 published!

makasi yang udah ngeriview maupun send email ke aku^^

part 3nya nyusul yaa, see ya~


	3. Handsome

Last section on part 2 :

["Sepertinya aku menyukaimu jungkook" jungkook terdiam malu.]

Chapter 3

"Kau baru mengenalku 2 hari"

"Lalu? Itu tidak masalah bagiku jika kau sebenarnya orang yang jahat. Aku sudah terpikat pesonamu" ucap taehyung tersenyum melihat jungkook menundukan kepalanyaa malu.

"Bagaimana jika aku seorang pembunuh?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayainya, kau seperti sesosok orang baik tetapi terhalang oleh suatu alasan"

"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook yang senang, iya senang.

Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook membuat jungkook tersandar pada pintu mobil. Taehyung membuka masker jungkook dan menatap muka jungkook sebentar.

"Apa kau gugup jika sedekat ini?"

"T..tidak"

Taehyung menjauhkan mukanya.

"Saat wajahku mendekati wajahmu, kau terlihat gugup. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pembunuh akan gugup seperti itu? Kau terlihat lucu" ucap taehyung tertawa kecil. Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengarkan hal tadi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu senyum, kau bertambah manis walaupun muka berwarna ungu ahahaha" ucap taehyung tertawa lagi.

"Yak hentikan" ucap jungkook dengan rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan, aku anggap ini kencan sebagai teman" ucap taehyung terkekeh dan membuat rona dipipi jungkook tambah memerah.

"Aku keluar, terima kasih" ucap jungkook dan mengambil tasnya keluar. Taehyung tersenyum melihat kepergian jungkook. Sesudah jungkook masuk ke dalam, taehyung mau menancapkan gas tetapi baru ingat bahwa kartu kerja jungkook masih disakunya. Iapun berniat mengembalikannya. Taehyung turun dari mobil dan segera berjalan mendekati rumah jungkook.

"Pintu rumahnya terbuka? Dia tidak menutup pintu rumahnya?"

Taehyungpun langsung masuk karena pagarnya memang sudah terbuka. Saat berdiam didepan pintu rumah jungkook yang masih terbuka, taehyung terkejut. Jungkook sedang dijambak oleh seorang namja tua yang menurut taehyung adalah appanya sendiri. Jungkook terlihat meringis tetapi tidak menangis.

"Pergi kau anak sialan!" Ucap appa jungkook yang tidak menyadari kehadiran taehyung disana.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar perkataan appanya jungkook.

Appanya jungkook lalu menekan kedua pipi jungkook dengan satu tangan.

"Argh appa sakit!" Ucap jungkook yang mukanya memang masih sakit akibat lebam.

"Kumohon pergi! Aku membencimu!" Ucap appa jungkook membentaknya.

"Mengapa? Aku menyayangimu appa" ucap jungkook menahan air matanya.

"Kau bukan anakku!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan membuat taehyung sangat terkejut. Jungkook pun terhuyung ke samping akibat tamparan kuat ayahnya. Saat jungkook ingin bangkit, ia melihat taehyung. Taehyung yang membeku melihat dirinya.

"T..taehyung?" Ucap jungkook.

Appanya jungkook langsung melihat taehyung. Taehyung lalu menghampiri jungkook dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya appa jungkook.

"Aku pacarnya" ucap taehyung.

"Bawalah dia pergi"

Tiga kata tersebut meretakan hati jungkook, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menangis. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menangis. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan menjaganya jika kau tidak dapat menjaganya" ucap taehyung ke appanya dengan sangat dingin.

"Anak sialan!" Appanya jungkook ingin menendang taehyung tetapi taehyung langsung menghindar.

"Anakmu akan aman bersamaku" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang masih dingin.

"Terserah aku tidak peduli" ucap ayahnya dan pergi keluar rumah.

Jungkook masih terdiam mencerna semuanya. Ingin menangis tetapi matanya sudah perih untuk menangis.

"Bawalah barang-barangmu" ucap taehyung dengan nada dingin.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ambil saja" ucap taehyung dan segera keluar rumah menunggu jungkook diluar.

Ini pertama kalinya jungkook melihat taehyung dingin. Ia terlihat seram. Jungkookpun hanya menuruti taehyung, membereskan bajunya dan langsung keluar menemui taehyung.

"Masuk ke mobil" ucap taehyung.

"T..tapi-"

"Masuk" ucap taehyung lebih dingin.

Jungkook terus menuruti ucapan taehyung dan segera masuk ke mobilnya dengan memeluk erat tas yang ia bawa.

"Bolehkah aku menjagamu?" Tanya taehyung dengan nada yang mulai membaik sambil menatap jungkook.

"T..tapi appa tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian" ucap jungkook.

"Jadi wajahmu membiru karena appamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"Tinggalah dirumahku sementara"

Jungkook terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjaga appaku"

"Appamu terlihat sedang banyak masalah, biarkan ia sendiri dulu dan setelah keadaan membaik, kau bisa tinggal lagi bersamanya"

"Aku akan merepotkanmu"

"Tidak, aku malah senang"

"T..tapi-"

"Ayolahh, aku tidak mau kau dipukul lagi, lihat sudut bibirmu mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi" ucap taehyung langsung mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sudut bibir jungkook yang luka tadi.

"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook.

Sesudah itu, taehyung langsung menancapkan gas menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya disana, jungkook takjub akan pemandangan didepannya. Rumah taehyung sangatlah indah dan mewah. Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

"Ayo" ucap taehyung dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti oleh jungkook dari belakang.

"Woah ini sangat mewah" ucap jungkook melihat seisi rumah taehyung.

"Aku tinggal sendiri" ucap taehyung.

"Mwo? Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah yang besar ini? Aigoo" ucap jungkook.

"Aku senang melihat eskpresimu" ucap taehyung dengan kekehannya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Kau akan tidur dikamarku sedangkan aku akan tidur dikamar orang tuaku"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham dan mengikuti taehyung dari belakang. Taehyung membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ini kamarku, bereskan saja barangmu disini, masukkan pakaianmu ke dalam lemari yang kosong itu" ucap taehyung menunjuk salah satu lemari.

Jungkook hanya kagum melihat kamar taehyung yang besar ini.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu" ucap taehyung lalu pergi ke lantai satu.

Jungkookpun masuk dan duduk di atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Hh mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya dan juga aku"

Jungkookpun langsung membereskan barang bawaannya dan segera mandi dikamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar taehyung ini. Setelah selesai mandi, jungkook duduk termenung sambil menyentuh mukanya yang penuh lebam dengan sangat pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jungkook?"

"Masuklah" ucap jungkook yang sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah taehyung.

"Apa kau sudah lapar?"

"Tidak" ucap jungkook.

"Mengapa kau menjadi dingin lagi eoh? Perasaan tadi kau sudah baik" ucap taehyung terkekeh membuat jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Omona! Seorang jeon jungkook tersenyum lagi! Aigoo" ucap taehyung tak percaya bahwa jungkook baru saja tersenyum walaupun tipis.

"Yak aku juga manusia" ucap jungkook.

"Arraseo" ucap taehyung.

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Sibuk bekerja diluar negeri haha"

"Oh ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Orang tuaku sangat sibuk bekerja diluar negeri, aku disuruh mengurus sebuah perusahaan di korea sini tetapi aku masih terlalu muda dan aku rasa aku belum sanggup mengurusnya"

"Dan calon pengusaha besar akan bekerja di cafe milik jimin?"

"Demi kau kook" ucap taehyung terkekeh.

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa apanya?"

"Mengapa kau mendekatiku?"

"Apa itu salah?" Tanya taehyung.

"Mengapa kau tetap mendekatiku walaupun aku bersikap dingin padamu bahkan baru dua hari berteman denganmu, aku sudah membentakmu. Mengapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti kebanyakan orang setelah mengetahui sifatku? Dan mengapa kau menolongku?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku jatuh akan pesonamu yang misterius, lagipula aku percaya kau orangnya baik"

"Baru dua hari bertemu kau sudah percaya padaku kim taehyung?"

"Bagaimana denganmu jeon jungkook? Bukankah sekarang kau sedang mempercayaiku karena menginap dirumahku?" Ucap taehyung terkekeh.

Jungkook hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan.

"Bukalah hatimu untukku, aku mulai menyukaimu" ucap taehyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook yang sudah gugup.

"Y..yak jauhkan wajahmu" ucap jungkook yang terus memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kau tambah imut jika sedang gugup" ucap taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Diamlah" ucap jungkook malu.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu kook? Dimana ibumu?" Tanya taehyung.

"Ibuku.. dia pergi" ucap jungkook.

"Pergi? Pergi bagaimana?"

"Pergi dengan namja lain" ucap jungkook dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku kook, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, maaf"

"Hehe tidak apa" ucap jungkook.

"Lalu ayahmu? Mengapa dia memukulimu seperti itu?" Tanya taehyung.

"Ia frustasi mungkin, ia selalu marah jika menatapku ntah apa alasannya untuk marah. Ia berkata bahwa aku menjijikan, aku tidak pantas hidup" ucap jungkook dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Taehyungpun terkejut melihat jungkook orang yang sangat dingin dan sekarang ingin meneteskan air matanya.

"Sst diamlah, kau tidak menjijikan apalagi kau sangat pantas hidup. Ayahmu hanya frustasi" ucap taehyung iba.

"Kapan ia akan mengerti perasaan hatiku?" Tanya jungkook dan mengeluarkan air matanya dengan tertunduk. Taehyung langsung menyisihkan air mata tersebut dari muka jungkook dan mengangkat pipi jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau pantas untuk hidup. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Kau tidak pantas hidup dengan kemurungan seperti ini, apalagi dengan sifat dinginmu. Bergaulah dengan semuanya kookie, dengan begitu sedikit demi sedikit kenangan pahit akan terlupakan" ucap taehyung dengan eye-smilenya.

"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook.

"Belajarlah tidak bersikap dingin terlebih dahulu, kau bisa mencobanya padaku"

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Maksudku, kau harus bersikap baik kepadaku terlebih dahulu baru kepada yang lainnya" ucap taehyung.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku akan menilai sikap baikmu"

"Itu tidak masuk akal kim taehyung"

"Baiklah, aku ingin diperlakukan baik terlebih dahulu dibandingkan yang lain" ucap taehyung jujur.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Yak jeon jungkook, kau masih tidak mengerti? Aish intinya aku mau kau bersikap baik dari sekarang kepadaku" ucap taehyung frustasi.

"Ah arraseo jadi aku harus bersikap baik mulai sekarang? Kau harusnya berkata itu sejak awal agar aku tidak bingung"

"Begitukah? Kau orang yang sangat berpikir sederhana ya?" Ucap taehyung dengan mengacak rambutnya jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yak bersikaplah baik" ucap taehyung.

"Bukankah ini sudah baik?"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa orang baik akan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diberikan? Apa orang baik akan tersenyum tipis? Seharusnya orang baik tidak melakukan itu"

"Mianhae, aku akan berusaha berubah menjadi baik" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum tulus.

"Hey kook apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga bisa, mau masak bersama?" Tanya taehyung semangat yang dibalas anggukan jungkook.

Mereka berduapun turun menuju dapur dan memasak suatu makanan bersama. Taehyung sesekali melirik jungkook yang serius memotong bahan.

"Apa harus seserius itu agar tanganmu tidak terpotong?" Kekeh taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum. Kali ini tidak tipis. Taehyung ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya hingga selesai dan merekapun membawanya ke meja makan yang lumayan besar tempat mereka akan makan. Taehyung duduk disamping jungkook.

"Kajja kita makan" ucap taehyung yang dijawab oleh anggukan jungkook.

Baru mencobanya sedikit, mata taehyung langsung berbinar.

"Omona masakanku jadi tambah enak dicampur dengan buatanmu" ucap taehyung senang dan memakan makannya dengan lahap. Jungkook hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Selesai makan, taehyung mengajak jungkook untuk duduk di depan tv berlayar besar dengan sofa yang lebar.

"Taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Hm? Waeyo?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika pulang sekolah?" Tanya jungkook.

Taehyung sangat senang karena jungkook memperhatikannya.

"Aku? Hm molla sepertinya waktuku habis untuk tidur kook" ucap taehyung.

"Kau sendiri" ucap jungkook.

"Iyaa aku sudah terbiasa sendiri dan sekarang aku akan membiasakan diriku bersamamu" ucap taehyung membuat pipi jungkook merona.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika pulang sekolah?"

"Aku langsung bekerja lalu membeli makan dan pulang" ucap jungkook.

"Apa ayahmu setiap hari memukulimu?" Tanya taehyung menyentuh wajah jungkook yang ungu dengan lembut.

"Begitulah" ucap jungkook.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya"

"Aku memang tidak dibutuhkan olehnya, jadi ia pantas bertindak seperti itu"

"Tetapi kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, lihatlah wajah manismu, ini pasti sakit" ucap taehyung mengelus lembut dan memperhatikan warna ungu di wajah jungkook. Jungkook memperhatikan balik wajah taehyung. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya jungkook memperhatikan wajah seseorang dengan rinci dan tentu saja hanya satu kata untuk wajah taehyung.

'tampan' batin jungkook.

TBC!

* * *

Part 3 published! makasi banyak buat yang udah baca ff ini, jangan lupa review ya!

Lebih banyak yang review lebih cepet aku publish, muehehe..


	4. Yes, I'm Jealous

Last section on part 3 :  
[Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya jungkook memperhatikan wajah seseorang dengan rinci dan tentu saja hanya satu kata untuk wajah taehyung.  
'tampan' batin jungkook.]

Part 4  
Bola mata berwarna coklat dipadukan dengan warna rambut yang juga berwarna coklat terang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Ditambah dengan senyumannya yang sangat mematikan. Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa taehyung sangatlah tampan.  
"Sudah selesai memperhatikan wajahku ini? Apa kau baru sadar bahwa aku tampan?" Ucap taehyung dengan tertawa kecil. Jungkook yang menyadari itu seketika sangat malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.  
"Aku tampan bukan?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Y..yak percaya diri berlebihan itu tidak baik" ucap jungkook yang dijawab oleh suara tawanya taehyung.  
"Baiklah, apa aku tampan?" Tanya taehyung membenarkan pertanyaannya.  
"Tidak" ucap jungkook.  
"Jujur saja" ucap taehyung menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah jungkook mulai memerah karena malu.  
"Aish kau tidak tampan"  
"Baiklah lagipula aku tau kau berbohong, suatu hari kau pasti mengatakan aku tampan" goda taehyung.  
"Aku ingin tidur" ucap jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Baiklahh" ucap taehyung.  
Jungkookpun berdiri dan menaiki lantai dua yang diikuti oleh taehyung.  
"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya jungkook yang sudah masuk kamar.  
"Aku belum mengantuk" ucap taehyung.  
"Lalu?" Tanya jungkook bingung.  
"Biarkan aku diam dikamarmu sebentar"  
Jungkookpun hanya meng-iya-kan lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya hingga leher. Sedangkan taehyung hanya duduk di sofa kamarnya dan memperhatikan jungkook. Jungkook yang sudah nyaman bersiap untuk tidur menatap taehyung.  
"Jika kau memperhatikanku, aku tidak akan bisa tidur" ucap jungkook.  
"Jangan salahkan aku, mukamu sangat menggoda untuk ku lihat"  
"Oh berhentilah menggodaku kim taehyung, aku ingin tidur"  
"Aku tidak menggodamu jeon jungkook, aku mengatakan kebenaran"  
Jungkookpun membalikkan badannya agar tidak dapat dilihat taehyung karena ia benar-benar sangat malu dengan degup jantung yang tidak normal.  
"Arraseo sepertinya kau sangat mengantuk hahaha aku akan pergi, jaljayo" ucap taehyung yang tidak dibalas oleh jungkook. Taehyungpun turun dan menonton tv karena ia memang belum mengantuk. Karena masih belum ngantuk, taehyungpun membuat susu hangat dan meminumnya. Ia memikirkan jungkook. Memikirkan wajahnya yang manis.  
'Dan dia sedang berada dirumahku'  
Tetapi taehyung tiba-tiba berpikir ke kehidupan jungkook. Kehidupannya benar-benar miris. Ya karena kehidupan keluarganya, ia menjadi bersikap buruk kepada semuanya. Sekarang ia mengerti tentang jungkook. Setelah lama memikirkan jungkook, taehyungpun mengantuk dan segera tidur dikamarnya.  
Keesokan pagi, jungkook terbangun lebih dulu. Ia menatap jam didinding kamar.  
'Ah baru jam 6'  
Jungkook segera bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu ia langsung memakai baju seragam serta menyiapkan buku untuk dibawanya ke sekolah.  
"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara taehyung tiba-tiba mengejutkan jungkook.  
"Aigoo kau mengagetkanku"  
"Mengapa kau cepat sekali bangun, kita masuk jam 8 kook" ucap taehyung yang masih mengantuk.  
"Aku sudah terbiasa"  
"Baiklah, apa kau mau sarapan? Aku bisa membuatkannya" ucap taehyung.  
"Tidak, aku yang akan membuatnya. Kau bersiap-siaplah" ucap jungkook yang dijawab oleh anggukan taehyung.  
Jungkookpun langsung turun dan menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan taehyung langsung bergegas mandi.  
Setelah taehyung mandi, ia langsung memakai seragam dan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Dimeja makan sudah tersedia makanan untuk sarapan, tetapi tidak ada jungkook.  
"Jungkook?" Teriak taehyung pelan.  
"Ne chakkaman" teriak jungkook dari lantai dua yang sedang mengambil tas sekolahnya agar tidak naik lagi.  
Taehyungpun duduk dimeja makan. Tak lama kemudian jungkook datang dan ikut duduk. Lalu mereka berduapun makan.  
"Ayo berangkat" ucap jungkook selesai mereka berdua makan.  
"Aigoo kook ini baru jam 7 dan bel disekolah akan berbunyi jam 8, santailah sedikit" ucap taehyung terkekeh.  
"Apa kau tidak bosan tinggal sendirian?"  
"Kau sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan kehidupanku yang sendiri, ada apa hm?" Tanya taehyung yang mengajak jungkook untuk duduk di depan tv.  
"Ani, hanya saja kau tidak terlihat kesepian taehyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Aku kesepain hanya saja aku tidak menunjukkannya, lagi pula apa kau tau sesuatu disini?" Tanya taehyung dengan senyuman jahilnya.  
"Tau apa? Ada apa?" tanya jungkook yang sangat penasaran.  
"Ada temanku yang tak terlihat dirumah ini" ucap taehyung mengarang.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Ada hantu yang sudah menjadi temanku dirumah ini" ucap taehyung menahan tawa melihat ekspresi jungkook berubah seketika menjadi takut.  
"H..hantu? Jinjja?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Ne, mau kupanggilkan? Biasanya ia suka tidur dikamarku" ucap taehyung yang ditatap horror dengan jungkook.  
"Yak jangan main-main, a-aku tidur dikamarmu saat ini taehyung"  
"Benar, aku tidak bohong, mau kupanggilkan atau tidak?"  
"A-aniya, kau pasti berbohong"  
"Aku serius" ucap taehyung dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.  
"Aish aku takut pada hal seperti itu"  
"Namanya Joon" ucap taehyung.  
"H-hantu tersebut memiliki nama?"  
"JOON! KEMARILAH!" Ucap taehyung yang tiba-tiba teriak dan mengagetkan jungkook. Dengan spontan jungkook langsung turun dari sofa dan memeluk kakinya sendiri, jangan lupa dengan kepala yang disembunyikan diantara kedua kakinya.  
"Kau mudah tertipu ahahahahaa" tawa taehyung lepas mengisi kekosongan ruangan tersebut.  
"Mwo? Kau berbohong?" Tanya jungkook yang menoleh ke arah taehyung.  
"Tentu saja, apa kau gila aku berteman dengan hantu? Aigoo" ucap taehyung masih dengan tertawa.  
"Ish" ucap jungkook diam.  
"Yak jangan marah" ucap taehyung masih dengan kondisi tertawa.  
Jungkook tetap terdiam membelakangi taehyung yang masih tertawa.  
"Aigoo pemikiranmu memang sangat sederhana, lain kali jangan percaya pada orang dengan cepat arra?" Ucap taehyung memegang lengan jungkook dan memberikannya eye-smile.  
Jungkook tetap terdiam tetapi terpukau oleh eye-smile milik taehyung.  
"Berbicaralah sesuatu" ucap taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Ne arraseo kim" ucap jungkook.  
"Kajja kita berangkat" ucap taehyung dengan memegang tangan jungkook.  
Degup jantung jungkook langsung berdegup kencang dan ia tersenyum.  
'Apa aku juga menyukainya?' Batin jungkook yang masih tersenyum.  
"Aigoo apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya taehyung terkekeh melihat jungkook senyum sendiri.  
"Cari saja kunci mobilmu dulu" ucap jungkook yang heran karena taehyung masih saja sempat melihatnya ketika ia sibuk mencari kunci mobil.  
Setelah ketemu, mereka berduapun berangkat ke sekolah bersama dan masuk ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Jungkook tetap tenang seperti biasanya dengan headset yang menempel pada telinganya. Sedangkan taehyung hanya menatap sekitar dengan malas karena tidak ada teman berbicara.  
"Jungkook" ucap taehyung yang memperhatikan jungkook sedang tidur menutup mukanya dengan lengannya.  
"Jungkook" ucap taehyung sekali lagi lebih keras. Tetapi tidak ada sautan.  
d"JUNGKOOK" ucap taehyung agak teriak dan berhasil membuat jungkook kaget yang langsung terduduk.  
"Kau membuatku pusing" ucap jungkook pelan dan menatap taehyung.  
"Ada apa?" Ucapnya lagi.  
"Temani aku berbicara"  
"Kau baru saja membangunkanku karena ingin berbicara denganku?" Tanya jungkook dengan tatapan heran.  
"Lagipula kau tadi malam tidur dengan cepat, bagaimana bisa kau mengantuk lagi" ucap taehyung tak kalah heran.  
"Lagipula apa yang akan kulakukan? Lebih baik tidur" ucap jungkook.  
"Berbicaralah padaku"  
"Kau mau membicarakan apa?"  
"Mmm apa ya?"  
"Aigoo seharusnya kau membangunkanku setelah tau apa yang akan dibicarakan" ucap jungkook dengan nada kesal.  
"Oh aku tau, nanti kau bekerja?"  
"Iya waeyo?"  
"Kalau begitu aku juga mulai bekerja hari ini" ucap taehyung semangat.  
"Kau adalah tuan muda perusahaan korea kim taehyung, lebih baik kau mempelajari perusahaanmu" ucap jungkook.  
"Aku ini masih muda, untuk apa aku membuat diriku stress karena pekerjaan yang berat seperti itu"  
"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau berdiam diri dirumah" ucap jungkook.  
"Tidak, aku tidak punya teman"  
"Bukankah kau terbiasa sendiri?"  
"Aku ingin bersamamu kook"  
Seketika jungkook mengalah karena rasa malu yang menjalar pada tubuhnya.  
"Hello jungkook taehyung" sapa jimin dari jauh yang hendak kemari tetapi pintu terbuka menunjukkan songsaengnim yang berjalan masuk. Jimin hanya menghela nafas yang dibalas kekehan dari taehyung. Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan tenang hingga jam istirahat berbunyi.  
"Jungkook ayo kita makan" ucap taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya.  
"Tidak" ucap jungkook pelan.  
"Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini" ucap taehyung yang langsung menarik tangan jungkook dan pergi keluar disusul oleh jimin yang ikut bergabung.  
Ini pertama kalinya selama 2 bulan ia ke kantin lagi. Suasana kantin masih sama. Ramai dan juga berisik.  
"Tunggulah disini" ucap taehyung menyuruh jungkook untuk duduk.  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 15px;"Taehyung dan jimin pergi memesan makanan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.  
"Hey ini tempat duduk kami" ucap seorang namja yang sudah berada di depan jungkook bersama beberapa temannya.  
"Tapi aku duluan menempati tempat duduk ini" ucap jungkook.  
"Kalau begitu pindah"  
"Mengapa? Aku duluan mendapatinya"  
"Pindah!" Bentak namja tadi yang membuat jungkook terkejut tetapi jungkook bukan orang yang penakut.  
"Tidak" ucap jungkook datar.  
"Lebih baik kau pindah" ucap teman namja yang tadi membentaknya.  
Jungkook hanya diam dengan tenang. ia sebenarnya sedikit takut.  
BUGH!  
Namja tadi memukul jungkook tepat dirahangnya hingga jungkook tersungkur ditanah. Dengan cepat beberapa namja tadi duduk ditempat yang tadi diduduki oleh jungkook.  
"Jika kau pindah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" ucapnya.  
Jungkook hanya menahan rasa sakitnya.  
"Yak ada apa ini?" Tanya taehyung yang langsung berlari ke arah jungkook yang masih tersungkur ditanah.  
Kini semua penjuru mata memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.  
"Gwaenchana? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya taehyung yang khawatir.  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk.  
"Namjachingumu itu tidak kenapa-kenapa" ucap namja tadi yang memukul jungkook karena hal sepele.  
"Jadi kau yang memukulnya?" Tanya taehyung yang sekarang sudah berdiri.  
"Taehyung sebaiknya kita pergi" ucap jimin yang sudah berada disamping taehyung dengan muka yang memerah akibat emosi yang sudah menaik.  
"Dengar? Ikuti saja perkataan namja kecil disampingmu itu" ucapnya yang membuat jimin ikut emosi.  
"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat perkelahian taehyung bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menjagur namja didepan ini" ucap jimin terkekeh.  
Namja tadi mulai emosi dan berdiri didepan jimin yang terlihat kecil.  
"Kau kecil-kecil boleh juga" ucapnya yang segera melayangkan tinju ke jimin tetapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh taehyung.  
"Lawanlah yang setara" ucap taehyung dengan senyuman liciknya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah melayangkan pukulannya ke namja tadi yang sekarang tersungkur ditanah.  
Beberapa teman namja tadi ikut maju dan memukuli taehyung serta jimin. Mereka berduapun membalasnya, hingga guru datang menghampiri.  
"Yak apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Bentak guru tersebut.  
"Mereka memukul ketiga namja ini terlebih dahulu songsaengnim" ucap seorang namja berambut mint disebelah songsaengnim yang sedang emosi.  
"Rapmon! Kau selalu saja berulah! Sekarang keruangan sy beserta teman-temanmu!" Ucapnya.  
Taehyung,jimin,dan jungkook sangat lega karena mereka tidak disuruh ikut keruangannya. Namja berambut mint tadi segera berjalan ke mereka bertiga.  
"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya memperhatikan ketiga namja didepannya yang dibalas anggukan.  
"Gomawo" ucap jimin yang tersenyum.  
"Apa kau yang memanggil songsaengnim?" Tanya taehyung./span/div  
"Ne" ucap namja tadi.  
"Terima kasih" ucap taehyung.  
"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku melihat bahwa kau dipukul" ucap namja tadi melihat jungkook yang terdiam.  
"Gwaenchana, namamu?"]  
"Ah Min Yoongi imnida, yoongi. Aku kelas 12-D" ucap namja bersurai mint tadi.  
"Ahh mianhae hyung aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau kelas 12" ucap taehyung karena tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung tadi.  
"Gwaenchana, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu" ucapnya sopan.  
Taehyung,jimin,dan jungkook tidak jadi menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka beli karena makanan tersebut sebenarnya sudah terjatuh akibat perkelahian tadi.  
"Ayo balik ke kelas" ucap taehyung.  
Merekapun balik ke kelas dengan sedikit murung karena tidak akan makan hingga pulang sekolah nanti terkecuali jungkook yang sudah terbiasa tidak makan.  
"Jimin, aku jadi bekerja denganmu ya"  
"Terserahmu saja" ucap jimin yang biasa ikut duduk dibelakang bersama taehyung dan jungkook.  
"Dia calon bos perusahaan besar jimin, jangan berikan ia pekerjaan" ucap jungkook dengan sinis.  
"Jinja?" Tanya jimin.  
"Ya, dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjakannya, begitulah yang dia katakan padaku" ucap jungkook.  
"Yak aku tidak pernah berkata diriku bodoh, aku hanya berkata diriku belum mampu" ucap taehyung tak setuju.  
"Apa bedanya?" Ucap jungkook yang dijawab oleh tawaan dari jimin.  
"Sepertinya uri jungkook sudah mulai banyak berbicara eh?" Ucap jimin menggoda jungkook.  
"Manusia ini memaksaku menjadi baik" ucap jungkook melirik taehyung.  
"Ini demi kebaikanmu pabo"  
d"Arraseo, apa aku terlihat baik hari ini?"  
"Sangat baik" ucap jimin yang senang dengan perubahan temannya ini.  
"Apa kau sekarang menganggapku teman?" Tanya jimin terkekeh mengingat jungkook tidak menggapnya teman.  
"Tentu saja kau temanku" ucap jungkook dengan tersenyum senang.  
Jungkook merasa berbeda hari ini, ia merasa senang. Sangat senang.  
"Kau akan tambah manis jika berperilaku seperti ini jungkook" ucap jimin.  
"Yak yak, siapa yang berkata kau boleh mengatakan bahwa jungkook manis?" Ucap taehyung tidak terima.  
"Ahahaha apa jungkook milikmu? Jika tidak, itu berarti aku boleh mengatakannya manis" ucap jimin mengejek taehyung yang cemberut.  
"Arraseo kalau begitu aku harus cepat mendapatkan hati jungkook" ucap taehyung yang membuat pipi jungkook tiba-tiba merona.  
Bel masuk berbunyi membuat jimin harus kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Tidak lama kemudian, songsaengnimpun masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Songsaengnim melanjutkan pembelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi.  
"Hey kalian jadi bekerja?" Tanya jimin yang dibalas anggukan jungkook dan juga taehyung.  
"Baiklah, aku akan berpesan kepada manager agar kau ku tetapkan menjadi pelayan seperti jungkook"  
"Kau tidak ke cafe?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Tidak, aku akan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler pertamaku hari ini" ucap jimin degan bersemangat.  
"Aigoo arraseo, goodluck" ucap taehyung pada jimin yang tersenyum lalu pergi.  
"Ayo kita bekerja?" Ajak taehyung.  
"Kajja" ucap jungkook.  
Mereka berduapun langsung menuju parkiran mobil dan pergi ke cafe jimin.  
Sesampai disana, jungkook berbicara kepada j-hope pelayan kemarin memberitahu bahwa taehyung akan bekerja. J-hopepun mengantar taehyung ke manager sedangkan jungkook mulai bekerja seperti biasanya.  
"Kau kim taehyung?" Tanya manager tersebut yang diketahui bernama Jin.  
"Ne kwajangnim" ucap taehyung.  
"Kau bertugas sebagai pelayan"  
"Ne kwajangnim"  
"Mulailah bekerja" ucap jin mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan berhasil membuat taehyung bingung akan sikapnya.  
Taehyungpun mengambil baju seragamnya dan memperhatikan jungkook terlebih dahulu bagaimana cara kerja dan mulai mempraktekannya.  
'Ini tidak susah' ucap taehyung.  
Taehyungpun dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan pekerjaannya.  
Setelah bekerja cukup lama, akhirnya jam pulangpun datang.  
"Bagaimana? Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya jungkook yang terlihat sangat lelah.  
"Ya aku lelah tetapi aku rasa ini menyenangkan" ucap taehyung.  
"Ini melelahkan pabo"  
"Ini menyenangkan karena aku dapat bekerja denganmu. Oh ayolah, disekolah bersamamu, ditempat kerja bersamamu, dirumah juga bersamamu" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang sangat senang.  
"Dan sekarang kau menjadi fans fanatikku eoh?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Tentu saja" ucap taehyung terkekeh.  
"Kim taehyung"  
Taehyung dan jungkook menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"span style="font-size: 15px;""Oh ne kwajangnim?" Ucap taehyung sedikit berlari mendekati managernya.  
"Apa kau mau makan malam bersama?"  
"N..ne?" Ucap taehyung memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.  
"Apa kau mau makan malam bersama?"  
"Ah mianhae, aku tidak bisa"  
"Arraseo, panggil saja aku hyung ne?"  
"Ne hyung" ucap taehyung.  
"Apa jungkook pacarmu?"  
"Aniya, dia bukan pacarku"  
"Ah begitu, baiklah aku duluan ya"  
Taehyungpun menunduk hormat dan kembali ke jungkook.  
"Waeyo? Mengapa ia memanggilmu?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Dia mengajakku makan malam bersama, menyuruhku memanggilnya hyung, dan juga menanyakan apa kau pacarku" ucap taehyung lengkap.  
"Ahh begitu lalu apa kau akan makan malam bersama nanti?"  
"Aniya, aku tidak ingin" ucap taehyung yang melegakan hati jungkook.  
"Sepertinya Jin hyung menyukaimu taehyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Jinja? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Karena dia mengajakmu makan malam"  
"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Cemburu? Pada siapa?"  
"Padaku" ucap taehyung.  
"Tentu saja tidak" ucap jungkook yang sepertinya berbohong.  
Jujur saja jungkook terkejut mendengar bahwa taehyung diajak makan malam bersama dengan managernya sendiri.

Sepertinya ia memang mulai menyukai taehyung.  
TBC!

* * *

Jangan lupa voment kawan, kasih saran biar lebih baik lagi^^


	5. Rainy

Last section on part 4 :  
[Jujur saja jungkook terkejut mendengar bahwa taehyung diajak makan malam bersama dengan managernya sendiri. Sepertinya ia memang mulai menyukai taehyung.]

Part 5, enjoy!  
"Arraseo kajja pulang" ajak taehyung yang langsung menggandeng tangan jungkook menuju mobilnya.  
Tentu saja degup jantung jungkook berdetak lebih kencang.  
Sesampai dirumah, taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.  
"Jungkook aku lapaaaar" ucap taehyung dengan nada manja.  
"Aigoo, aku akan masak" ucap jungkook.  
"Kau terlihat lelah, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" Ajak taehyung.  
"Terserah padamu, sebenarnya aku sih tidak terlalu capek" ucap jungkook.  
"Makan diluar saja ya" ucap taehyung yang dijawab oleh anggukan jungkook.  
"Mandi dulu" ucap jungkook.

"Aishh nanti saja, aku lapar" ucap taehyung dengan memegang perutnya.  
"Mengapa tidak sekalian tadi pulang?"  
"Aku lupa bahwa aku lapar"  
"Bodoh" ucap jungkook yang dibalas oleh suara kekehan taehyung.  
"Kajja" ucap taehyung.  
Merekapun lagi keluar dan mencari tempat makan.  
"Kim taehyung jangan disini, sepertinya biayanya mahal" ucap jungkook memperhatikan restoran didepannya.  
"Ah itu tidak masalah, kajja perutku sudah berbunyi" ucap taehyung yang langsung menarik tangan jungkook dan memilih duduk di pojok.  
"Pilihlah kook" ucap taehyung.  
"Aku mengikutimu" ucap jungkook.  
Taehyungpun memesan makanan.  
"Apa kau benar-benar lapar? Mukamu sampai pucet seperti itu" ucap jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah taehyung.  
"Aku benar-benar lapar, jika saja didunia ini tidak ada tempat makan, mungkin aku sudah memakanmu" ucap taehyung terkekeh balik.  
"Kim taehyung"  
"Hm?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Kira-kira kapan ayahku akan membaik?"  
"Tentu saja membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu. Orang yang depresi pasti ingin sendiri hingga ia benar-benar sudah sembuh dari pikirannya sendiri"  
"Aku kangen dengan appa" ucap jungkook membuat taehyung iba.  
"Bersabarlah, ini juga demi kebaikanmu kook. Kau tidak mungkin dipukul terus"  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah.  
"Oh ayolah jangan murung, aku yang kelaparan saja masih bisa cerewet, mengapa kau tidak" ucap taehyung sinis.  
"Kau memang cerewet" ucap jungkook.  
"Jinja? Aigoo apa kau suka orang yang cerewet?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Molla" ucap jungkook.  
Merekapun berbincang-bincang hingga makanan datang. Taehyung yang benar-benar lapar langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat taehyung yang makannya tidak bisa pelan seolah-olah akan ada orang lain yang ingin mengambil makanannya. Jungkookpun melanjutkan makan dengan pelan dan santai tidak seperti taehyung. Setelah habis, taehyung memegangi perutnya yang sudah kenyang.  
"Sudah puas?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Ne tuan jungkook" ucap taehyung terkekeh.  
"Aku mengantuk" ucap jungkook.  
"Aigoo anak ini baru saja makan sudah mengantuk, kajja balik" ucap taehyung yang membayar tagihan makan dan langsung kembali ke rumahnya.  
"Aigoo lelahnya" ucap jungkook sambil meregangkan badannya yang sudah berada di dalam kamar.  
Jungkook dengan cepat membuka bajunya karena akan segera mandi.  
Ceklek.  
Jungkook terkejut melihat taehyung yang juga melihatnya topless.  
"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG KETOK PINTU DULU!" ucap jungkook yang melemparkan bajunya ke taehyung.  
Taehyung dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan kabur.  
Degup jantung jungkook kembali berdetak cepat membuatnya tidak nyaman dan langsung mandi. Begitu juga dengan taehyung yang masih membayangkan badan bagian atas jungkook yang sangat mulus dan putih.  
'Aigoo aku bisa gila memikirkannya'  
Iapun tak ingin mengambil pusing dan langsung mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia duduk di sofa sembari menonton tv.  
"T..taehyung?" Taehyung menoleh mendapati jungkook yang baru turun dari tangga menuju ke arahnya.  
"Hmm? Waeyo kook?"  
"Mianhae aku meneriakimu tadi" ucap jungkook masih malu.  
"Itu kesalahanku" ucap taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang masih membayangi tubuh mulus jungkook.  
Jungkook terdiam dan ikut menonton tv.  
"Hey kook, apa kau pernah trauma terhadap sesuatu?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Iyaa, aku pernah trauma terhadap cinta" ucap taehyung cengik.  
"Jinja? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya jungkook yang mulai penasaran.  
"Ne, aku pernah mencintai seorang gadis cantik. Ia adalah adik kelasku. Aku dan dia ternyata mencintai satu sama lain dan akhirnya kamipun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tetapi setelah hampir satu tahun berhubungan, ternyata ia juga mencintai lelaki lain" ucap taehyung.  
"Jadi kau sudah pernah merasakan sakit hati?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Ne, ia meninggalkanku setelah aku mengetahui sikap buruknya terhadapku. Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar takut untuk mencintai seseorang"  
"Apakah itu sangat sakit? Aku belum pernah merasakannya" ucap jungkook dengan tatapan penasaran.  
"Jinja? Kau belum pernah merasakannya? Apa kau pernah merasakan namanya pacaran?" Tanya taehyung terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Aniya, aku tidak pernah berpacaran, aku juga tidak pernah merasakan mencintai seseorang itu seperti apa" ucap jungkook tersenyum.  
"Woah baiklah kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjadi pertama dalam hidupmu" ucap taehyung dengan mencubit pipi jungkook yang sudah merona.  
"Kau berkata bahwa kau trauma tetapi mengapa kau menyukaiku? Apakah menyukai dan mencintai itu berbeda?"  
"Tentu saja berbeda. Kata menyukai bisa dipakai untuk awal-awal, tetapi kata mencintai dipakai disaat serius. Aku menyukaimu tetapi aku rasa suatu saat aku akan mencintaimu" ucap taehyung.  
"Kau begitu paham tentang cinta"  
"Tentu saja" ucap taehyung bangga.  
Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah taehyung yang aneh.  
"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa trauma yang kau alami?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Hujan" ucap jungkook pelan.  
"Hujan? Hujan?! Mwo? Hujan?" Tanya taehyung memastikan.  
"Ne hujan"  
"Mengapa hujan membuatmu trauma eh?"  
"Ibuku meninggalkanku disaat hujan turun. Aku menahan kakinya tetapi ia malah menyeretku keluar dan aku dibasahi oleh hujan. Semenjak hujan itu turun, hidupku kacau" ucap jungkook.  
"Aigoo pemikiranmu sangat sederhana, bahkan disaat umur seperti ini seharusnya kau sudah mengerti tentang cinta" ucap taehyung.  
"Aku memiliki masalah keluarga yang rumit. Menurutku, itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Hidupku penuh dengan kebencian, bukan dengan cinta" ucap jungkook.  
"Kau akan merasakan kehidupan cinta segera kook, kau harus lebih sabar" ucap taehyung tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut jungkook yang ikut tersenyum.  
"Arraseo, aku ingin tidur" ucap jungkook yang bangkit dari tempat duduk tetapi tangannya dicegat oleh taehyung.  
"Apa kau ingin susu?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Hm boleh" ucap jungkook.  
"Aku akan membawakannya, tunggulah dikamar dan jangan tidur arraseo?"  
"Ne tuan kim" ucap jungkook yang sudah naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.  
Taehyung segera menuju ke dapur dan membuat susu coklat hangat.  
"Aish mengapa susunya habis?" Omel taehyung yang melihat bahwa susu sudah habis. Ia sangat malas untuk membelinya, tetapi ini untuk jungkook.  
Iapun menuju ruang tengah dan,  
"KOOK AKU INGIN MEMBELI SUSU DULU" teriakan taehyung menggema.  
"TIDAK USAH TIDAK APA" teriak jungkook.

"SEBENTAR SAJA"  
Taehyungpun keluar menggunakan sepeda motornya untuk membeli susu di supermarket terdekat. Tetapi kebanyakan yang sudah tutup, jadi taehyung membeli di tempat yang agak jauh. Ia mengambil susu coklat dan beberapa cemilan lalu membayarnya di kasir. Setelah selesai, taehyungpun keluar dari supermarket dan menyadari bahwa keadaan diluar sudah basah akibat hujan turun dengan deras.  
'Hujan' batin taehyung pelan.  
Ia menyesal tidak membawa jaket.  
"Bagaimana caraku pulang? Aigoo" ucap taehyung dengan termenung.  
Seketika taehyung teringat bahwa jungkook trauma akan hujan.  
"Shit" taehyung langsung mengambil motornya dan pergi menerobos hujan yang kini menusuk kulitnya.  
Sesampai dirumah ia langsung menaruh motornya dan berlari kecil masuk. Ia tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang basah, saat ini ia hanya memikirkan jungkook. Taehyung langsung naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar jungkook. Taehyung melihat jungkook duduk dengan memeluk kakinya yang tertutup selimut.  
"Jungkook?"  
"T..taehyung?" Jungkook membuka selimut yang menutupi semua badannya dan melihat taehyung.  
Seketika taehyung merasa bersalah, mata jungkook sudah sangat berair dan ia pastikan bahwa jungkook sedari tadi menangis sendirian. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa trauma yang dialami jungkook sangatlah nyata. Taehyung langsung duduk dikasur dan seketika jungkook memeluk taehyung yang basah.  
"J..jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap jungkook dengan badan gemetar menandakan ia masih nangis.  
"Sst.. aku disini" taehyung mengelus rambut jungkook sambil berpelukan.  
Tak lama kemudian jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, taehyung langsung menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat jungkook menangis hingga mata sembab, bahkan saat dipukul ayahnya, ia tidak menangis. Hujan. Hujan yang membuatnya menderita.  
"Jadi kubuatkan susu?"  
"Aniya" ucap jungkook dengan cepat.  
JDER!  
Jungkook berteriak kaget dan langsung spontan memeluk taehyung lagi.  
"A..aku takut" ucap jungkook.  
"Jangan takut, aku disini"  
"Tidurlah denganku taehyung"  
Taehyung terkejut dan tentunya juga senang. Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersama.  
"Ne aku akan tidur disini, aku harus ganti baju dulu, bajuku basah, kau juga harus mengganti bajumu karena bajumu ikut basah" ucap taehyung yang masih dipeluk erat oleh jungkook.  
"Aku tidak mau sendirian" ucap jungkook.  
"Arraseo, kajja ambil bajuku dibawah" ajak taehyung dengan menggandeng tangan jungkook yang masih bergetar.  
"Jangan takut, sudah kubilang aku disini"  
"N..ne" ucap jungkook.  
Mereka berduapun mengambil baju dan berganti baju bersama. Hanya saja, tentunya dengan berbeda arah. Tetapi taehyung yang nakal sesekali menoleh ke arah badan putih milik jungkook dan tersenyum mesum.  
"Kajja tidur" ucap taehyung yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari jungkook.  
Mereka berduapun tidur dalam satu kasur dan tentunya berbeda arah karena mereka sama-sama malu. Degup jantung keduanya berdetak jauh lebih cepat.  
JDER!  
Jungkook menutup telinganya dan menutup matanya spontan. Taehyung yang menyadari bahwa jungkook takut langsung berbalik arah dan memeluk jungkook dari belakang.  
"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" ucap taehyung membuat degup jantung jungkook serasa ingin copot.  
"N..ne" ucap jungkook yang merasa lebih tenang dan akhirnya tertidur, begitu juga dengan taehyung.  
Keesokan paginya, jungkook terbangun. Badannya masih dipeluk oleh taehyung. Seketika wajah jungkook merona mengingat kejadian malam.  
'Taehyung hingga basah-basahan pulang demi diriku?' Jungkook tersenyum.  
Jungkook membalikkan badannya menghadap ke taehyung. Wajahnya sangat dekat membuat degup jantung jungkook berdetak cepat lagi.  
"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook memperhatikan dengan rinci wajah taehyung yang mendekati kata sempurna.  
'Mengapa dia menyukaiku? Namja tampan dan kaya ini menyukaiku' batin jungkook.  
"Kau tampan" ucap jungkook.  
"Aku tau, kapan kau akan selesai memandangi wajah ini?" Ucap taehyung yang ternyata sudah bangun dan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan jujur yang keluar dari mulut jungkook.  
Jungkook terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan badannya dari badan taehyung yang masih tertawa kecil.  
"Aku masih ingin memelukmu, mengapa pagi begitu cepat datang" ucap taehyung yang masih tertawa kecil.  
"Y..yak dari kapan kau bangun?"  
"Dari kau berkata terima kasih padaku"  
Jungkookpun malu dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur, tetapi dengan cepat tangan taehyung menahannya.  
"Tidurlah dulu, aku masih ingin berada didekatmu" ucap taehyung.  
"Aniya" ucap jungkook yang ingin melepaskan tangan taehyung dari tangannya sendiri.  
Taehyungpun menarik tangan jungkook dan akhirnya jungkook terjatuh dikasur.  
"Aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu jeon jungkook" ucap taehyung yang sudah berhadapan dengan wajah jungkook.  
"Y..yak berhenti menggodaku" ucap jungkook dengan pergelangan tangan yang masih digenggam oleh taehyung.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya taehyung mengingat kejadian semalam.  
"Ne" ucap jungkook.  
"Mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau bakal hujan" ucap taehyung.  
"Maaf merepotkanmu"  
"Aniya kau tidak merepotkanku, aku senang jika bisa menjagamu"  
"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook tersenyum tulus menatap taehyung.  
Taehyung terdiam.  
"Kau sangat manis jeon jungkook" ucap taehyung menatap jungkook yang masih tidur menghadap dirinya.  
Jungkook sangat malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Kau malu? Hahahaha kau juga jujur mengatakan bahwa aku tampan eoh" ucap taehyung tertawa kecil.  
"Berhenti mengejekku" ucap jungkook yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan taehyung yang masih tertawa.  
Jungkook mengambil seragamnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum senang.  
"Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Sepertinya iya" ucap taehyung dengan percaya diri dan senyuman dimukanya melebar.  
Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi langsung memakai seragam dan keluar.  
"Taehyung, kau tidak mandi?"  
"Aishh aku malas sekolah"  
"Yak kau menjadi anak baru saja sudah malas" ucap jungkook dengan sinis.  
"Aniyaa aku hanya bercanda, aku akan segara mandi" ucap taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat jungkook tertawa kecil.  
"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan" ucap jungkook yang langsung turun menuju dapur dan memasak untuk sarapan.  
Selesai taehyung mandi, merekapun sarapan bersama.  
"Kau semakin manis hari ini, apa kau sedang senang? Kau terlihat tersenyum terus" ucap taehyung memperhatikan jungkook yang terlihat senang.  
"A..ani" ucap jungkook tersenyum.  
"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Aku hanya senang" ucap jungkook.  
"Senang karena?"  
'Mengapa aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malem aish' rutuk jungkook.  
"Itu rahasia" ucap jungkook.  
"Oh ayolah beritahu aku"  
"Aku hanya senang karena tadi malam kau menjagaku" ucap jungkook malu.  
"Jinja? Aku juga senang dapat berada disampingmu walaupun ugh agak telat disaat kau takut seperti kemaren" ucap taehyung dengan senyuman lebarnya.  
"Baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang menjagaku seperti itu dari umurku 10 tahun" ucap jungkook.  
"Aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap taehyung tersenyum tulus yang membuat pipi jungkook sangat memerah.  
"Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu kook" ucap taehyung yang membuat jungkook tambah malu.  
TBC!

* * *

Makasihh untuk reviewnya, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya~ mungkin aku post besok atau lusa ne^^


	6. Revenge

Last section on part 5 :  
["Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu kook" ucap taehyung yang membuat jungkook tambah malu.]

Part 6, enjoy!  
"Y..yak habiskan sarapanmu" ucap jungkook yang sudah selesai sarapan dan pergi menaruh piringnya.  
Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi malu dari jungkook. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berdua seperti biasa duduk disofa menunggu jam sekolah.  
"Taehyung, apa kau kerja nanti?"  
"Tentu saja" ucap taehyung.  
"Sebaiknya kau mengurus perusahaan ayahmu, aku yakin kau bisa"  
"Ah tidak, itu melelahkan, mengapa kau terus menyuruhku untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Agar saat dewasa kau tidak kewalahan" ucap jungkook tersenyum.  
"Saat lulus SMA, aku yang akan mengambil alih semuanya" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang pasti.  
Jungkook tersenyum lagi.  
"Kajja ke sekolah, ini sudah waktunya" ucap jungkook mengajak taehyung.  
"Yak kita baru saja ngomong sebentar" ucap taehyung tidak mau.  
"Siapa suruh kau menahanku mandi tadi"  
Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia masih ingin duduk dan bercerita bersama jungkook.  
"Baiklah, kajja" ucap taehyung menggenggam tangan jungkook.  
Jungkook tersenyum lagi.  
'Eoh apa aku senang digenggam oleh taehyung?' batin jungkook.  
Merekapun berangkat kesekolah dan langsung masuk ke kelas. Sesampai dikelas, jimin menyapa mereka.  
"Kalian datang bersama?" Tanya jimin.  
"Bukannya dari kemaren?" Ucap taehyung heran jimin baru menanyainya.  
"Kemaren kan kalian lebih dulu datang baboya" ucap jimin.  
"Ah iya lupa, jungkook menginap dirumahku" ucap taehyung.  
"Mwo? Jinja?" Tanya jimin yang dibalas oleh anggukan taehyung.  
"Mengapa bisa?" Tanya jimin.  
"Ugh ada sedikit masalah dirumahku jadi aku pindah" ucap jungkook.  
"Mengapa bisa dirumahnya taehyung?"  
"Karena aku pas lagi bersama jungkook, mengapa kau banyak bertanya aishh" ucap taehyung heran.  
"Wajar lah aku kan perhatian pada jungkook karena ia adalah sahabatku" ucap jimin dengan tersenyum lebar.  
Jungkookpun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari jimin.  
"Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan jungkook kan?" Tanya jimin tersenyum aneh.  
"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya taehyung yang mengerti apa yang diucapkan jimin.  
"Maksudnya itu apa?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Aniya jangan dengarkan manusia ini" ucap taehyung menarik jungkook untuk ke tempat duduk.  
"Yak taehyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap jimin teriak.  
TUK!  
"Yak siapa yang memukulku?!" Ucap jimin dan berbalik badan.  
"E..eh songsaengnim" ucap jimin terkejut lalu menundukkan badan.  
Sekelaspun tertawa melihatnya.  
"Mengapa kau teriak didalam kelas?" Tanya songsaengnim.  
"A..anu aku tadi memanggil i..itu-"

"Dia berteriak padaku songsaengnim" ucap V.

"Aniya! Kau berbohong!" Ucap jimin meneriaki taehyung (lagi).

"Yak mengapa kau berteriak lagi?!" Tanya songsaengnim dengan nada tinggi membuat seisi kelas tertawa lagi.  
Jiminpun menunduk.  
"Permisi songsaengnim" ucap seseorang dari luar kelas.  
Semuapun otomatis menoleh ke luar kelas kecuali jimin yang masih menunduk. Namja berambut mint yang diketahui taehyung dan jungkook bernama yoongi tersebut terlihat masuk setelah diperbolehkan oleh songsaengnim yang sudah duduk di meja guru.  
"Eh itu yoongi hyung?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Iya itu yoongi hyung yang kemaren menolong kita" ucap taehyung.  
Yoongi melewati jimin lalu menepuk pundak jimin pelan.  
"Duduklah" bisik yoongi pada jimin.  
Jimin pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap yoongi.  
"Tidak bisa, aku sedang dimarahi" ucap jimin berbisik.  
"Duduk, aku yang mengurusnya"  
Jiminpun kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
"Yak mengapa kau kembali ketempat dudukmu?" Ucap songsaengnim.  
"I..itu yoon-"  
"Songsaengnim aku kesini ingin memberitahu bahwa kau sedang ada tamu di kantor berkaitan masalah anak-anak berkelahi kemaren" ucap yoongi membesarkan suaranya dan berjalan menuju songsaengnim.  
Mereka berduapun berbicara di meja tersebut lalu songsaengnim pergi.  
"Baiklah, karena songsaengnim tidak ada, pelajari latihan soal yang terakhir ne" ucap yoongi dan segera keluar kelas yang disambut dengan teriak kebahagiaan dari kelas tersebut.  
Jiminpun langsung keluar kelas ingin menemui yoongi.  
"Yoongi hyung" ucap jimin sedikit berteriak karena yoongi sudah agak jauh di depannya.  
Yoongi berbalik dan jiminpun sedikit berlari menuju arahnya.  
"Yak kau tidak bisa berteriak seperti itu, ini masih jam pelajaran" ucap yoongi.  
"Ehehe mian hyung, terima kasih"  
"Ne?"  
"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap jimin.  
"Itu hanya kebetulan kok"  
"Untung saja ada kau hyung aku benar-benar berterima kasih"  
"Ne, baliklah ke kelasmu" ucap yoongi dengan senyum manisnya.  
Jimin hanya melongo melihat senyuman tersebut dan membuat yoongi bingung.  
"Kau kenapa?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Aaniya hyung aku balik" ucap jimin langsung pergi meninggalkan yoongi yang masih bingung.  
Saat jimin sampai dikelas, suasana kelas tentunya gaduh karena songsaengnim sedang tidak ada dikelas.  
"Jimin" panggil taehyung agak sedikit berteriak agar didengar jimin.  
"Ne?" Jiminpun ke tempat duduk taehyung dan jungkook.  
"Untung saja ada yoongi hyung" ucap taehyung menahan tawa mengingat ekspresi jimin yang ketakutan tadi.  
"Yak ini semua gara gara kau" ucap jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Siapa suruh teriak" ucap taehyung tertawa yang dibalas tatapan sinis oleh jimin sedangkan jungkook hanya diam.  
"Yoongi hyung baik" ucap jimin.  
"Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu dua kali, apa itu kebetulan?" ucap taehyung.  
"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu" ucap jungkook yang baru bersuara(?)  
"Babo aku saja baru mengenalinya kemaren" ucap jimin.  
"Aku selalu memperhatikannya setiap bel istirahat berbunyi, dia selalu lewat di depan kelas kita" ucap jungkook membuat taehyung dan jimin bingung.  
"Lalu? Apa salahnya?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Kalian babo ya, dia kan kelas 12-D yang kelasnya sangat dekat dengan kantin, mengapa dia malah melewati kelas ini yang justru sangat jauh oleh kantin, dia pasti melewatinya untuk memperhatikanmu jimin" ucap jungkook.  
"Jinjayo? Ahh mungkin dia ada keperluan" ucap jimin mulai malu.  
"Apa setiap hari? Oh ayolah aku selalu diam dikelas dan dia selalu muncul saat jam istirahat" ucap jungkook.  
"Lalu mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya jimin heran.  
"Kau kan selalu ke kantin, ia selalu memperhatikan ke dalam kelas kita seolah mencari sesuatu" ucap jungkook.  
"Terkadang ia datang juga sebelum kelas kita bubar, ia hanya berdiri di dekat pilar sana dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang ntah itu apa dengan tersenyum" ucap jungkook menambahkan.  
"Mwoya ige? Mengapa kau terdengar seperti detektif eoh?" Ucap taehyung.  
"Jinja? Mengapa aku tidak tau ya" ucap jimin menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang sangat tidak gatal.  
"Perhatikanlah dia, sepertinya hyung itu menyukaimu" ucap jungkook.  
"Nne" ucap jimin malu.  
Tidak terasa, jam istirahatpun datang.  
"Jimin diamlah di kelas, tunggu yoongi hyung" ucap taehyung dan menarik jungkook keluar kelas.  
Jiminpun duduk di kelas ingin membuktikan omongan jungkook benar atau tidak. Ia menunggu sekitar 3 menit dan benar, apa yang jungkook bicarakan benar. Yoongi hyung berdiri di samping pilar depan kelas agak jauh dan memperhatikan dalam kelas. Karena mata jimin agak buram, ia tidak dapat melihat kemana mata yoongi hyung melihat. Jiminpun memutuskan untuk keluar menyapa yoongi hyung.  
"Yoongi hyung" ucap jimin mendatangi yoongi yang terdiam.  
"Ah ne jimin" ucap yoongi.  
"Kau sedang mencari seseorang di kelasku?" Tanya jimin.  
"Aniya, aku hanya melihat lihat saja"  
"Ah begitu, apa kau sudah makan hyung?"  
"Belum, kau juga pasti belum?"  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tau hyung?"  
'Pasti dia tau karena biasanya aku kan tidak berada di kelas' batin jimin.  
"Hanya menebak" ucap yoongi.  
"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya jimin yang terlihat bodoh.  
"Tentu"  
Merekapun ke kantin berdua dan mencari meja taehyung serta jungkook.

"Jungkook kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya taehyung kepada jungkook yang sudah duduk dimeja kantin.  
"Aku ikut kau saja"  
"Baiklah, tunggu disini ya" ucap taehyung pergi meninggalkan jungkook sendirian.  
Jungkook hanya memperhatikan sekitar.  
"Jungkooooooooook" teriak seseorang dengan nada panjang dan terdengar menyebalkan. Jungkook hanya menoleh sebentar dan ketika tahu bahwa orang yang memanggilnya jimin, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Aigoo anak ini" ucap jimin yang sudah duduk di meja jungkook.  
"Halo" ucap yoongi.  
"Ah halo hyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Cih dia kau jawab mengapa aku tidak?" Ucap jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kau tidak penting" ucap jungkook membuat yoongi tertawa kecil.  
"Ishh kau ini! Dimana taehyung?" Tanya jimin melihat sekeliling kantin.  
"Dia memesan makanan"  
"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya, yoongi hyung kau makan apa?" Tanya jimin.  
"Tidak, aku tidak makan" ucap yoongi.  
"Wae hyung?"  
"Aku tidak lapar" ucap yoongi.  
"Baiklah, tunggu disini ne hyung" ucap jimin yang langsung pergi.  
"Hyung, apa kau menyukai jimin?" Tanya jungkook langsung to the point.  
"Ne? Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya yoongi terkejut.  
"Aku memperhatikanmu dan sepertinya kau menyukai jimin" ucap jungkook.  
"A..ani aku tidak menyukainya" ucap yoongi gugup karena jungkook menatapnya dengan serius.  
"Aku kira kau menyukainya" ucap jungkook menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Ahahaha aniya aku tidak menyukainya" ucap yoongi tersenyum pada jungkook.  
"Lalu mengapa kau bisa kesini bersama jimin hyung?" Tanya jungkook lagi.  
"Dia mengajakku ke kantin bersama"  
"Ooh begitu ya"  
PUK.  
Bahu jungkook ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakangnya. Jungkookpun menoleh ingin melihat siapa yang menepuknya. Mata jungkook membesar ketika melihat pisau kecil sudah berada dilehernya begitu juga dileher yoongi hyung.  
"Jika kau berteriak, lehermu akan hilang sekarang!"  
Jungkook memberanikan diri menongak keatas agar melihat siapa yang menodongnya dengan pisau ini.  
'Rapmon?' batin jungkook.  
"Bangun" ucapnya.  
Jungkookpun bangun dari duduknya begitu juga dengan yoongi.  
'Sial kemana kalian kim taehyung park jimin, ck ini terakhir kalinya aku akan duduk di meja pojok' batin jungkook yang sekarang ketakutan.  
"Y..yoongi hyung" ucap jungkook yang melihat yoongi sudah berada disampingnya.  
"Gwaenchana?" Tanya yoongi menatap jungkook dengan tatapan takut.  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk.  
"Jalan" ucap rapmon beserta anak buahnya menarik jungkook dan juga yoongi menjauh dari kantin.  
Jungkook dan yoongi hanya menurut karena pisau kecil tersebut masih berada didekat lehernya. Setelah lama berjalan, mereka dibawa ke belakang sekolah, yaitu taman yang dekat dengan gudang sekolah. Mereka berdua didorong hingga jatuh ke rumput taman.  
"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya yoongi yang sedikit lebih berani dibandingkan dengan jungkook.  
"Cih kalian membuat kami masuk ruang kepala sekolah, dimana dua namja yang memukuli kami kemaren?"  
"Molla, kami tidak bersama mereka"  
"Geotjimal! Katakan dimana mereka!" Ucap rapmon dengan nada yang tinggi.  
Jungkook hanya merekutkan diri di dekat yoongi dan sangat ketakutan karena melihat rapmon membawa pisau. Rapmon mendekati jungkook dan menarik kerah jungkook hingga ia berdiri.  
"Andwae!" Yoongi inginn menarik jungkook kembali, tetapi anak buah rapmon memegang kedua tangan yoongi yang sekarang sudah berdiri.  
"Ini semua dimulai karena kau" ucap rapmon yang melihat nama jungkook diseragam yang ia kenakan.  
"Jeon jungkook cih"  
BUGH.  
Seketika jungkook terkapar dirumput lagi. Pipinya terasa sakit. Ia lalu menatap rapmon tajam.  
"Wae? Kau ingin membunuhku dengan tatapanmu itu? Cih kau memukul saja tidak bisa dasar lemah" ucap rapmon.  
"Jungkook jangan dengarkan dia" teriak yoongi yang agak jauh.  
"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menatapku seperti itu? Badanmu terlalu kecil untukku, bahkan sekali pukul kau sudah terjatuh" ucap rapmon dengan senyum meremehkan andalannya.  
Jungkook berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya menahan emosi.  
"Woah kau berdiri? Masih ingin kupukul rupanya" ucap rapmon yang mendekat ke arah jungkook.  
"Andwaee! Pukul saja aku, dia tidak bersalah, aku yang bersalah" ucap yoongi tidak ingin melihat jungkook terpukul.  
Yoongi terus memberontak agar tangannya terlepas, hanya saja kekuatannya kecil.  
"Tolong buatlah dia diam" ucap rapmon menyuruh anak buahnya.  
Anak buahnya pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh rapmon dan langsung memukuli yoongi.  
BUGH.  
Rapmon memberikan pukulan lagi untuk jungkook dan tentunya jungkook terkapar lagi di rumput.  
Rapmon jongkok didepan jungkook dan langsung menjambak rambut jungkook.  
"Lukanya terukir indah diwajahmu" ucap rapmon dengan senyum menjijikan.  
BUGH.  
Rapmon memukul berkali kali wajah jungkook hingga banyak memar tempampang indah di wajahnya.  
Jungkook pingsan.  
TBC!

* * *

Gimana lanjutannya? Jangan lupa review ya~ makasi yang udah review^^


	7. Don't Be Scare, I'm Here

Last section on part 6 :  
[Rapmon memukul berkali kali wajah jungkook hingga banyak memar tempampang indah di wajahnya.  
Jungkook pingsan.]

Part 7, enjoy!  
"Jungkook bangunlah" ucap yoongi membangunkan jungkook.  
"Kumohon bangunlah" ucap yoongi menahan tangisnya sambil menggoyangkan badan jungkook.  
Tak lama kemudian, jungkook membuka matanya perlahan.  
"Jungkook? Kau sadar?" Ucap yoongi dengan nada bahagia.  
Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening dan menatap yoongi.  
"Hyung?"  
"Ne ini yoongi hyung" ucap yoongi.  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Kau pingsan akibat dipukul rapmon tadi"  
"Kita dimana?" Tanya jungkook menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan cahaya yang redup bahkan hampir mati.  
"Kita digudang sekolah" ucap yoongi.  
"Apa yang mereka lakukan hyung?"  
"Setelah kau pingsan tadi, mereka membawa kita ke sini dan menguncinya, maaf hyung tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu jungkook" ucap yoongi merasa sangat bersalah karena ia lah yang tua disini dan seharusnya ia bisa melindungi jungkook.  
"Setidaknya kau masih bersamaku hyung" ucap jungkook mencoba tersenyum karena wajahnya terasa sangat sakit akibat lebam.  
"Hyung kau baik baik saja?" Tanya jungkook yang dapat melihat lebam diwajah yoongi samar samar karena cahaya yang makin lama makin redup.  
"Ne aku baik baik saja" ucap yoongi.  
"Ayo kita cari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini" ucap jungkook dan dibalas anggukan dari yoongi.  
"Hyung apa kita bisa mendobrak pintu ini?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Aku sudah mencobanya, tetapi pintu ini masih lumayan kuat" ucap yoongi.  
"Ini jam berapa hyung?"  
"Jam 4 sore"  
"Mwo? Aku pingsan selama itu?!"  
"Ne kau pingsan lama jungkook"  
"Berarti murid-murid sudah pulang? Bagaimana cara kita keluar?"  
"Sangat jarang orang melewati jalan digudang ini jungkook"  
"Aish bagaimana ini" jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi.  
Jungkook dan yoongipun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteriak meminta tolong berharap ada yang mendengar.  
1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, 4 jam.  
Tidak ada yang datang.  
"Hyung aku haus" ucap jungkook.  
"Sama, disini panas pasokan udara hanya dari ventilasi kecil" ucap yoongi.  
"Bagaimana ini" ucap jungkook terduduk lemas dan menghela nafas.  
"Istirahatlah dulu"  
JDER.  
"HUJAN!" Ucap jungkook menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan juga menutup mata.  
"Wae?" Tanya yoongi mendekati jungkook yang terlihat sangat takut.  
"A..aku takut hujan hyung" ucap jungkook menatap yoongi.  
"Omo wajahmu memucat!" Ucap yoongi yang dengan spontan memegang kening jungkook mengecek suhu badannya.  
"Dingin, jungkook kau bisa sakit" ucap yoongi panik.  
"Aniya gwaenchana hyung"  
"Suaramu melemah, apa yang terjadi? Istirahat jungkook" ucap yoongi yang sangat panik melihat jungkook.  
Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan memeluk kakinya. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata saat mendengar suara gemercik air dan petir yang terus menyambar.  
"KUMOHON SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!" Yoongi terus menggedor pintu dan berteriak sekencang mungkin karena suara hujan mulai membesar membuat suaranya terendam hujan.  
Sedangkan jungkook hanya menutup matanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dipipinya. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan juga lemas karena terkurung dengan udara yang minim.  
"Jungkook! Mereka datang!" Ucap yoongi yang terdengar bahagia sedangkan jungkook masih memeluk kaki dan badannya yang sudah mendingin.  
BRAK.  
Pintu gudang didobrak paksa oleh orang diluar, tetapi jungkook tidak peduli karena rasa takutnya lebih besar dibanding rasa sakitnya. Ia masih tetap menutup matanya.  
"Jungkook sakit, kumohon bawa dia pergi sekarang" jungkook dapat mendengar suara yoongi hyung dengan samar-samar karena kesadarannya makin menurun.  
Seseorang mendekati jungkook. Seseorang itu mengangkatnya dan menggondangnya ala bridal style. Kepala jungkook makin pusing karena suara hujan terdengar makin keras.  
Jungkook membuka matanya, dan pandangan matanya bertemu.  
"Kim..taehyung.." ucap jungkook lemas.  
"Bertahanlah" ucap taehyung dengan wajah yang panik dan ternyata menggendong jungkook.  
"Aku takut" ucap jungkook.  
"Aku disini jangan takut" ucap taehyung.  
"Ne.." jungkookpun pingsan lagi.  
Taehyung langsung membawa jungkook kerumah sakit terdekat.  
"Mengapa badanmu sangat dingin" ucap taehyung yang sangat panik.  
Mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit dan jungkook sedang ditangani dokter. Taehyung menunggunya diluar ruangan. Banyak yang dipikirkan taehyung.  
'Mengapa jungkook bisa ada disana dengan yoongi hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya' batin taehyung geram.  
Taehyung menunggu agak lama hingga dokter yang menanganinya keluar.  
"Apa kau keluarganya?"  
"Ne benar, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya taehyung dengan nada khawatir.  
"Dia mengalami demam tinggi, wajahnya membiru akibat lebam yang dideritanya, dia tidak mengalami hal serius, dia hanya butuh istirahat saja" ucap dokter.  
Seketika hati taehyung lega mendengar bahwa jungkook tidak mengalami sakit yang serius. Taehyungpun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter dan segera memasuki ruang tempat jungkook tidur. Taehyung mendekati jungkook yang sedang tidak sadar di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia duduk disamping jungkook dan memegang tangannya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya taehyung seolah-olah jungkook sedang sadar.  
Taehyung terus menatap jungkook.  
"Bangunlah, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat damai sedangkan aku disini sangat khawatir padamu" ucap taehyung pelan.  
Taehyung tetap menunggu jungkook hingga ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Tidak lama setelah taehyung tertidur, jungkook sadar perlahan. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung menatap rambut taehyung yang menutupi wajah taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum.  
"Gomawo" ucapnya pelan dan kembali menutup mata untuk beristirahat.  
Keesokan harinya, taehyung bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.  
"Selamat pagi taehyung"  
Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan dirinya seratus persen dan menatap namja didepannya yang sudah terduduk.  
"Jungkook?"  
"Ne"  
"Woahhhhhhh kau sudah sadar!" Teriak taehyung yang heboh sendiri membuat jungkook tersenyum.  
"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku eoh?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu"  
"Apa rasa badanmu sudah membaik?" Tanya taehyung dan spontan memegang kening jungkook.  
"Ne rasanya membaik, bagaimana dengan yoongi hyung? Dimana dia?"  
"Entahlah, aku tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan yoongi hyung maupun jimin karena sibuk mengkhawatirkanmu"  
"Hubungilah mereka"  
"Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu, kamu harus diperiksa" ucap taehyung.  
"Ani, telfon mereka dulu, jika tidak ada yoongi hyung mungkin aku akan mati ketakutan" ucap jungkook.  
"Baiklah" ucap taehyung dan langsung membuka hpnya untuk menelfon yoongi.  
["Halo"]  
"Jimin bagaimana keadaan yoongi hyung?" Tanya taehyung pada jimin yang sedang ia telfon.  
["Gwaenchana, bagaimana dengan jungkook? Apa dia baik baik saja?"]  
"Ne, dia menanyakan kabar yoongi hyung" ucap taehyung melihat jungkook.  
["Katakan padanya, yoongi hyung baik baik saja, tadi malem aku langsung membawanya pulang dan membantunya untuk mengobati luka lebamnya. Dia tidak mengalami penyakit demam atau lainnya, hanya luka fisik saja, tadi aku juga sudah menelfon-"]  
"Aigoo tumben banget kau sedetail ini menceritakan sesuatu eoh?" Ucap taehyung tertawa kecil.  
["Cih untung untung aku ceritakan"]  
"Hahahaha ne aku bercanda, lanjutkan ceritamu" ucap taehyung tertawa.  
["Dia baik baik saja hari ini, aku sudah menelfonnya"]  
"Baiklah, jaga yoongi hyung baik baik, dia sudah menjaga jungkookku dengan baik"  
["Yayayaya"]  
Taehyungpun memutuskan telfonnya.  
"Bagaimana?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Yoongi hyung baik baik saja, jimin sudah menjaganya kok" ucap taehyung.  
"Baiklah" ucap jungkook.  
"Tunggu ya aku akan memanggil dokter"  
Jungkookpun hanya mengangguk.  
Taehyung segera keluar dan memanggil siapapun yang berseragam rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian, taehyung kembali dengan seorang dokter dan perawat. Dokter tersebut memegang kening jungkook lalu memeriksa detak jantungnya. Jungkook hanya diam.  
"Keadaanmu sudah baik, detak jantungmu sudah tidak melemah, wajahmu tidak pucat, suhu badanmu normal, kau sudah sehat" ucap dokter.  
"Ne terima kasih"  
"Apa kau melewati hari yang susah?" Tanya sang dokter ke jungkook.  
"Iya begitulah"  
"Kau bisa pulang jika kau mau, kesehatanmu sudah pulih" ucap dokter.  
"Ne terima kasih dokter" ucap jungkook.  
Dokter dan perawatnya pun balik, tidak lupa taehyung mengatakan terima kasih juga kepada sang dokter.  
"Bagaimana? Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya taehyung yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari jungkook.  
"Apa kau benar benar sudah sehat?"  
"Ne kau juga mendengarnya dari dokter kan taehyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Baiklah, kapan kau ingin pulang?"  
"Sekarang" ucap jungkook.  
"Arraseo aku akann mengurusnya dulu" ucap taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh jungkook.  
Taehyungpun segera bergegas mengurus biaya dan lainnya agar jungkook bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, sedangkan jungkook hanya diam dikamar sembari memainkan telefon genggamnya.  
"Appa bogoshipo" ucap jungkook pelan melihat salah satu foto digalerinya.  
"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau mengetahui nomorku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Hh aku sangat merindukanmu appa"  
Jungkook tersenyum pahit melihat beberapa fotonya bersama sang ayah dan juga sang ibu di galerinya. Foto-foto tersebut ia foto dari foto yang sudah dicetak(?) sebelum ayahnya membakar semua foto tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, taehyung kembali ke ruangan jungkook.  
"Untung kau tidak diinfus, jadinya kau bisa pulang lebih awal kook" ucap taehyung melihat jungkooknya.  
"Aku akan secepatnya mengganti uangmu taehyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya"  
"Tentu saja aku harus menggantinya pabboya" ucap jungkook.  
"Tidak, apa kau sudah siap untuk pulang?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Ne kajja"  
Taehyungpun membantu jungkook agar bisa turun dari kasur rumah sakit.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya taehyung melihat wajah jungkook yang tidak baik.  
"Ne aku bisa hanya sedikit pusing saja"  
"Mau ku gendong?" Tanya taehyung dengan cengiran diwajahnya.  
"Yak aku bisa berjalan"  
Jungkook lalu meninggalkan taehyung.  
"Tunggu aku" ucap taehyung yang langsung mengejar jungkook.  
"Jungkook aku merindukanmu" ucap taehyung yang sudah berada disampingnya jungkook.  
"Lalu?"  
"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"  
"Mwoya?" Jungkook menatap aneh ke arah taehyung yang hanya menyengir.  
Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.  
"Sini aku gendong"  
"Aniya aku bisa"  
Taehyung mempercepat jalannya dan berjongkok membelakangi jungkook.  
"Naiklah" ucap taehyung.  
"Tidak"  
Taehyungpun berdiri dan menarik jungkook agar mengalungkan tangannya di leher taehyung. Detik kemudian, taehyung membungkukkan badannya lalu memegang bokong jungkook dan mengangkatnya. Alhasil jungkook sekarang sudah berada di atas punggung taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum.  
"Kau terlalu berisik jeon jungkook"  
"Semua mata akan menuju ke arah kita kim babo" ucap jungkook.  
"Biarkan semua orang tau bahwa aku kim taehyung sudah menjagamu jeon jungkook" ucap taehyung dengan suara yang disengaja dibesar-besarkan.  
"Aihh kau memalukan" ucap jungkook.  
Taehyung hanya tertawa.  
"Gomawo" ucap jungkook pelan.  
"Ne?" Tanya taehyung yang tidak jelas mendengar suaranya jungkook.  
"Gomawo" ucap jungkook dengan menaruh dagunya diatas bahu taehyung.  
"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku senang melakukannya" ucap taehyung menoleh ke kanan agar dapat melihat wajah jungkook dengan jelas.  
Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai dimobil dan taehyung segera mengendarakannya ke rumah. Sesampai dirumah, taehyung menggendong jungkook menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan menidurkannya dikasur.  
"Ternyata kau berat juga ya" ucap taehyung mengeluh.  
Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil.  
"Apa kau mau makan? Aku akan membuatkannya" ucap taehyung.  
"Aku sungguh merepotkanmu"  
"Tidak, aku senang membantumu"  
"Bolehkah aku membantumu memasak?" Tanya jungkook dengan muka senang.  
"Tidak boleh kau masih sakit"  
"Aish kau mendengar kata dokter tadi bahwa aku sudah-"  
"Yakk tapi kau berdiri saja masih pusing, diam saja disini tunggu aku selesai masak arraseo?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Ani aku tidak mau" ucap jungkook mencoba untuk duduk.  
Taehyungpun mendekati jungkook dan berjongkok agar wajah mereka tingginya sama dan jarak yang dekat.  
"Diamlah disini, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dan kita akan makan bersama"  
"Anii aku ingin membantu"  
"Hm bagaimana cara membuatmu agar menuruti perkataanku eoh?" Tanya taehyung yang mulai frustasi.  
"Tidak ada"  
"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak menurutiku, aku akan menciummu?" Ucap taehyung yang membuat jungkook terkejut.  
"N..ne? Yak jangan macam macam" ucap jungkook yang langsung merebahkan dirinya agar tidak dicium.  
"Ahahahahah diam disini makanya aish kau keras kepala sekali eoh" ucap taehyung dan segera turun ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.  
Jungkook termenung sendiri dikamarnya dan lama-lama ia terlelap. Sedangkan taehyung yang sudah menyelesaikan masaknya segera naik dengan membawa 2 piring untuknya dan jungkook.  
"Jungkook?"  
Taehyung masuk dan menaruh kedua piring tersebut dimeja kecil sebelah kasur. Ia lalu menatap wajah jungkook dan tersenyum. Ia juga mengelus rambut jungkook pelan.  
"Kau tau? Kau sangat manis dan akan tambah manis jika sedang tertidur seperti ini" gumam taehyung yang masih mengelus rambut jungkook.  
Perlahan taehyung menggoyangkan badan jungkook agar jungkook bangun. Tak lama kemudian, jungkook terbangun.  
"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, tapi kau harus makan ini sudah siang dan kau belum makan sama sekali" ucap taehyung.  
Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan segera mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur.  
"Aku suapin ya?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Tidak" ucap jungkook menyembunyikan perasaan senang dan malunya.  
"Wae? Ayolah aku ingin menyuapimu"  
"Tanganku tidak kenapa-kenapa taehyung babo" ucap jungkook.  
"Yasudah aku akan menggambil tali untuk mengikat tanganmu dulu" ucap taehyung yang segera berdiri./span/div  
"Mwo? Yak! Baboya"  
"Aku tidak suka penolakan" ucap taehyung tertawa kecil.  
"Aish yasudah suapin saja" ucap jungkook memandang kesal bercanda.  
Taehyungpun menyuapi jungkook dengan semangat dan lumayan cepat membuat jungkook harus mengunyah serta menelan makanannya dengan cepat.  
"Y-akk pela-n p-elan" ucap jungkook dengan mengunyah.  
"Ehehehe mian sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat" ucap taehyung.  
"Kau juga makanlah" ucap jungkook yang menerima suapan dari taehyung.  
"Habis ini aku akan makan, tenang saja" ucap taehyung tersenyum dan terus menyuapi jungkook hingga habis.  
"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka masakanku?" Tanya taehyung dengan cengirannya.  
"Ya aku menyukainya, terima kasih"  
Taehyung tersenyum senang dan memakan makanannya sedangkan jungkook kembali ke posisi tidurannya.  
"Kau ingin istirahat?" Tanya taehyung yang belum menghabiskan makananya.  
"Ani, aku hanya ingin tiduran saja"  
"Baiklah" ucap taehyung dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.  
Setelah habis, taehyungpun menaruh kedua piring tersebut di dapur dan kembali lagi ke kamar jungkook.  
"Jungkook apa boleh aku tiduran dikasurmu juga?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Yak ini kasurmu babo"  
"Berarti boleh?"  
"Tentu saja" ucap jungkook.  
TBC!

Yay part ini selesai, bagaimana? Enjoyed or not?


	8. You're In Love

Last section on part 7 :

["Jungkook apa boleh aku tiduran dikasurmu juga?" Tanya taehyung.

"Yak ini kasurmu babo"

"Berarti boleh?"

"Tentu saja" ucap jungkook.]

Part 8, enjoy!

Taehyungpun langsung tersenyum cerah dan segera tiduran disamping jungkook. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jungkook"

"Mm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemaren? Aku baru sempat menanyakannya"

"Kemaren aku dan yoongi hyung dipukul"

"Pantas saja ada luka lebam diwajahmu, siapa yang memukulimu?"

"Rapmon, dia memukuli kami lalu mengunci kami di gudang" ucap jungkook.

"Mengapa dia memukulimu?" Tanya taehyung meredam emosinya.

"Gara gara kemaren di kantin itu"

"Jadi dia dendam padamu?"

"Dia dendam pada kita berempat, aku takut dia akan melukai lagi"

"Kau harus melaporkannya pada sekolah, kau dipukul disekolah bukan?"

"Ne tapi bukankah sebaiknya kita tidak melaporkannya? Nanti rapmon tambah membenci kita tae" ucap jungkook.

"Kau harus mendapatkan keadilan"

"Aish aku tidak apa-apa"

"Mengapa kau tidak memukulnya kook? Apa kau tidak bisa memukul?" Tanya taehyung heran.

"Aku bisa, dulu aku ini juara karate jangan salah" ucap jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya tidak terima dengan perkataannya taehyung.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau tidak memukulnya?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan kekerasan semenjak appaku keras padaku tae, kau tau sendiri aku hidup dalam kekerasan. Aku merasakan kekerasan itu sendiri dan itu menyakitkan tae. Aku tidak berani lagi memukul orang semenjak aku dipukul" ucap jungkook.

"Yak kau benar benar babo eoh? Kau sudah dipukul dua kali oleh namja tersebut dan kau tidak berbuat apa-apa? Aku pikir kau tidak berani melawan tetapi kau pernah mendapat juara dalam karate! Aigoo" ucap taehyung memegang kepalanya frustasi.

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku taehyung.

"Lain kali kau harus memukulnya, mengerti? Aigoo aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara jungkook berkelahi eoh, ajarkan aku ne?" Ucao taehyung.

"Arraseo aku akan berusaha memukul mereka, aku sudah sedikit lupa tentang karate aih lagipula kau bisa berkelahi kan" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

Taehyungpun mengelus wajah jungkook tepat dimana terdapat lebamnya.

"Wajah manismu jadi begini kan" ucap taehyung yang membuat pipi jungkook merona merah muda.

"Jungkook"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya taehyung dengan cengirannya.

"N..ne?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya taehyung dengan suara lebih besar.

"M..molla"

"Aku ini tampan" ucap taehyung dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan.

"Cih aku juga tampan" ucap jungkook.

"Aniya kau tidak tampan kau itu manis"

"Aku itu tampan" ucap jungkook.

"Kapan kau akan menyukaiku eoh?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya itu?"

"Karena aku ingin cepat cepat menjadikanmu sebagai yeojachinguku"

"Aku ini namja" ucap jungkook kesal.

"Ahahahaha namjachingu"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Aku akan menunggumu" ucao taehyung.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak menyukaimu tae?"

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin kau menjadi namjachingku?" Tanya jungkook dengan senyuman evilnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap taehyung dengan senyum yang mengikuti senyumannya jungkook.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lagi pula kau tidak akan menolakku, aku tau itu" ucap taehyung dengan senyum yang menggoda.

"Y..yak kau sok tau"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook. Jungkookpun terkejut dan spontan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Wae? Mengapa kau menjauh?"

"A..ani" ucap jungkook gugup.

"Tuh kan, kau tidak mungkin menolakku dari gerak gerikmu itu. Kau gugup disaat aku mendekatkan wajahku, kau tersenyum malu ketika aku menggodamu, bahkan terkadang pipimu merona" ucap taehyung tersenyum bangga karena dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

"M..mwoya? Kau tidak dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu"

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ini ahlinya cinta, jadi aku tau mana orang yang sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak" ucap taehyung.

"Lalu? Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Kau menyukaiku kook"

"N..ne? Tidak" ucap jungkook menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Aigoo suatu hari kau akan menyadarinya bahwa kau sangat menyukaiku karena aku kan tampan juga baik" ucap taehyung yang langsung diberi pukulan pelan tepat dikepala oleh jungkook.

"Yak mengapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri kim taehyung" ucap jungkook tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi taehyung.

"Kau saja pernah berkata bahwa aku ini tampan eoh apa perlu aku buktikan bahwa aku tampan?"

Sebelum jungkook menjawab, taehyung langsung memegang kepala belakang jungkook dengan salah satu tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya berbeda kurang kebih 3 cm. Jungkook seketika membeku melihat wajah taehyung sedekat ini.

'Ya kau memang tampan, aku beruntung' ucap jungkook dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tampan kan?" Tanya taehyung tersenyum riang.

Jungkook pun mendorong wajah taehyung agar menjauh.

"Aishhh wajah tampan ini akan rusak jika kau kasari terus" ucap taehyung dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri eoh"

"Wae? Lagipula wajah tampan ini nantinya untukmu kan kook aigoo jadi sepertinya aku harus merawat wajahku lebih ekstra agar dimasa depan saat kita berdua tidur bersama seperti ini, kau tidak akan memukul wajahku lagi" ucap taehyung yang berhasil membuat jungkook melting dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

"Aku ingin tidur" ucap jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia benar-benar sangat malu.

"Apa aku boleh tidur disini?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Mengapa kau membalikkan badanmu? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang tertidur" ucap taehyung kesal.

"Aku tidak akan nyaman jika tidur berhadapan, biarlah seperti ini"

Tanpa menjawabnya, taehyung langsung menarik bahu jungkook agar berbalik arah menghadapnya.

"Biasakanlah seperti ini karena kedepannya akan seperti ini" ucap taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya terkejut malu mendapat perilaku yang sangat hangat.

"Tidurlah" ucap taehyung.

Jungkookpun mau tidak mau menutup matanya walaupun agak tidak nyaman. Sedangkan taehyung hanya tersenyum senang dan segera tidur. Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 15:05 sore, jungkook bangun. Ia masih pada posisi yang sama. Wajahnya dengan wajah taehyung sangat dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Jungkook juga merasakan lengan taehyung berada di pinggulnya. Jungkookpun melihat kebawah memastikan apa benar lengan taehyung melingkar dipinggulnya. Dan ya memang benar. Taehyung sedang memeluknya dengan posisi tidur sekarang. Hati jungkook seketika berdegub kencang dan terukir senyum manis dibibirnya. Karena jungkook ingin ke toilet mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya, jungkookpun mencoba melepaskan diri dari taehyung dan membalikkan badannya. Tetapi, setelah jungkook membalikkan badan, lengan taehyung malah mempererat pelukannya. Kaki taehyung bahkan sekarang diatas kaki jungkook seolah-olah jungkook adalah bantal guling.

'Apa harus ku bangunkan?' batin jungkook yang memang sudah kebelet.

Jungkookpun menggoyangkan lengan taehyung yang ada dilengannya.

"Taehyung ireona" ucap jungkook sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Taehyung" jungkook kali ini memukul pelan kaki taehyung berkali-kali.

"Taehyung kumohon bangunlah" jungkook memukul agak keras.

"Y..yak aku ingin ke toilet" ucap jungkook yang susah payah menahan hal yang seharusnya sudah dikeluarkannya.

"Taehyungggg" dengan pilihan terakhir, jungkookpun langsung menaikkan tangan taehyung dari pinggulnya lalu menggigitnya keras.

"AKH!" Teriak taehyung yang kesakitan.

"MIANN NANTI AKU JELASKANNN KOK!" ucap jungkook berteriak langsung lari menuju toilet.

Taehyung yang digigit tangannya pun merasa heran dengan jungkook.

"Aish ada apa dengan dia, aigoo tanganku perih" ucap taehyung melihat bekas gigi jungkook di tangannya.

Taehyungpun jadinya bangun akibat digigit jungkook. Ia menguap berkali-kali karena masih ingin tidur tetapi kantuknya perlahan menghilang. Ia terduduk di atas kasur menunggu jungkook kembali. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya jungkook muncul dari pintu kamarnya.

"Yak kau habis darimana?" Tanya taehyung tak terima tangannya digigit.

"Mianhae tadi aku kebelet pipis dan kau tidak bisa bangun jadi ya aku gigit"

"Aishh liatlah tanganku" ucap taehyung berpura-pura marah sambil menunjukkan bekas gigitan jungkook.

"Omo! Sepertinya aku menggigitnya terlalu keras, mianhae taehyung" ucap jungkook memegang tangan taehyung.

"Ani, kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucap taehyung tersenyum nakal.

"N..ne? Aish tanggung jawab apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya jungkook.

"Poppo" ucap taehyung tak ragu.

"M..mwo?! Yakkk!" Jungkook seketika menjauh dari taehyung.

"Kau harus mencium bibirku dulu baru kau akan ku maafkan" ucap taehyung.

"Aniya aku tidak mau" ucap jungkook.

"Oh ayolah"

Taehyung mendekat ke arah jungkook yang semakin mundur.

"Y..yak kim taehyung j..jangan coba-coba atau akan ku pukul kau" ucap jungkook gugup.

"Wae? Oh ayolah kau sudah menggigit tanganku dan itu salahmu, jadi tanggung jawab sekarang" ucap taehyung yang terus mendekat ke arah jungkook.

Jungkook pun langsung lari keluar kamar lalu menutup pintunya dan bersembunyi dikamar orang tua taehyung sedangkan taehyungpun menyusul lari kelantai 1 mengejar jungkook.

"Kook? Dimana kau? Aigoo kau ingin bermain sembunyi-sembunyian eoh?" Taehyungpun mencari di seluruh ruangan bawah dan berhenti di ruangan orang tuanya karena mendengar suara berisik.

"Jungkookieeee?" Tanya taehyung memasuki kamar orang tuanya dan menutup pintunya.

'Sial' umpat jungkook yang bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur.

"Aku tau kau disini, keluarlah" ucap taehyung tersenyum menang.

"Jungkook" panggil taehyung yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kemarilahh kookie, kau kalah"

"Jika kau keluar, aku tidak akan menciummu" ucap taehyung.

"NE AKU DISINI" ucap jungkook berteriak dan keluar dari bawah tempat tidur lalu berdiri menghadap taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa melihat jungkook keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

"Baboya kalau bersembunyi jangan berisik" ucap taehyung tertawa.

"Kau menakutiku bodoh"

"Mianhae aku hanya bercanda ahahahaha ekspresi takutmu sangat lucu aigoo"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum masam.

"Wae? Mengapa senyummu seperti itu? Apa kau kecewa karena aku bercanda akan menciummu eoh?" Tanya taehyung yang sedetik kemudian tertawa melihat tatapan horror dari jungkook.

"Taehyung apa kita tidak bekerja?"

"Apa kau sudah sembuh total?" Tanya taehyung mengecek suhu badan jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa baru saja aku lari-larian?" Ucap jungkook.

"Aigoo ahahaha baiklah kajja berangkat"

"Yak kita belum mandi eoh, memang ini jam berapa?" Tanya jungkook.

"15:45" ucap taehyung yang melihat jam dari hpnya.

"MWO?! KITA TELAT!" Teriak jungkook yang membuat taehyung menutup telinganya secara spontan.

"Yak! Sst" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

"Makanya ayo berangkat" ucap taehyung pada jungkook.

"Tapi aku belum mandi" ucap jungkook.

"Eish apa kau mau telat? Lebih baik nanti pulangnya mandi" ucap taehyung menarik tangan jungkook menuju garasi.

"E..eh tas kerjaku belum ku ambil"

"Nanti kuambilkan tuan putri" ucap taehyung terkekeh pelan sedangkan jungkook merona dan kesal.

Setelah menaruh jungkook di dalam mobil dengan aman, taehyungpun langsung menyiapkan barang kerjanya dan berangkat menuju cafe jimin. Sesampai disana, keadaan cafe cukup sepi. Mobil jimin terparkir rapi disana. Jungkook dan taehyungpun langsung mengambil seragam mereka dan segera bekerja.

"Jungkoooooook" teriak jimin gemas saat melihat jungkook sehabis ganti baju dan berlari memeluk jungkook.

Jungkookpun kaget.

"Yakkkk jangan menyentuh jungkookku" ucap taehyung memarahi jimin.

"Mwoya? Aku kan kangen dengannya" ucap jimin yang masih memeluk jungkook.

"Ishhhhh" taehyung langsung menarik jungkook menjauh yang akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan jimin.

"Yasudah sana saja pergi kerja" ucap jimin kesal langsung masuk ke ruangannya lagi karena ia keluar dari ruangan hanya untuk melihat jungkook.

Sedangkan jungkook dan taehyung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo taehyung hati-hati gajimu dipotong" ucap jungkook tertawa.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli jungkook" ucap taehyung ikut tertawa.

"Taehyung"

Taehyung dan jungkook menoleh kebelakang karena mendengar nama taehyung dipanggil.

"Ah ne hyung?" Tanya taehyung kepada Jin, orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Antarkan hyung membeli beberapa bahan di supermarket ne?" Tanyanya dengan memegang lengan taehyung.

'Mwoya ige?' Batin jungkook.

"Ah hyung bukankah biasanya kau menyuruhku untuk membelinya? Biar aku saja" ucap jungkook dengan pandangan tak suka melihat Jin memegang lengan taehyung seperti menggandengnya.

"Ku dengar dari jimin, kau sakit jungkook. Jadi biar aku saja yang beli bersama taehyung" ucap jin.

"Ahh baiklah hyung aku akan mengantarkanmu" ucap taehyung.

Jin pun tersenyum lebar sedangkan jungkook berwajah masam.

"Jungkook aku akan mengantar Jin hyung dulu ne? Kau diamlah disini, ingat nanti kita pulang bersama" ucap taehyung berbisik pada jungkook.

Jungkookpun tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah taehyung. Taehyung dan jin pun berangkat menggunakan mobilnya taehyung ke supermarket sedangkan jungkook melanjutkan kerjanya melayani pelanggan disana.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa mereka lama sekali kembali? Aih toko bahkan hampir tutup. Apa yang mereka beli sampai berjam-jam seperti ini?" Tanya jungkook menggerutu kesal.

TBC!

Next? Yuhuyy~


	9. My Life

Last section on part 8 :  
["Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa mereka lama sekali kembali? Aih toko bahkan hampir tutup. Apa yang mereka beli sampai berjam-jam seperti ini?" Tanya jungkook menggerutu kesal karena taehyung belum balik-balik bersama jin.]

Part 9, enjoy!  
"Apa yang kau bilang?"  
"Omo! Yak! Aku bisa jantungan baboyaaa!" Jungkook terkejut dan hampir melemparkan piring yang sedang asik dicucinya.  
"Hehe mian, habisnya mukamu dari tadi masam dan selalu cemberut" ucap jhope, teman kerja jungkook.  
"Ini bukan urusanmu" ucap jungkook.  
"Wae? Kau temanku, mengapa ini bukan urusanku?" Tanya jhope yang membuat jungkook tertegun atas jawabannya.  
"Hh belum saatnya kau tau jhope"  
"Apa karena taehyung belum kembali?"  
"N..ne? Aniya bukan itu"  
"Kau menyukai taehyung ya?" Tanya jhope langsung to the point.  
"A..aniya mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya jungkook gugup.  
"Aigoo dengan menatapmu saja aku tau bahwa kau menyukainya bahkan menyayangi taehyung. Apa kau cemburu dia pergi dengan jin hyung?" Tanya jhope terus menyudutkan jungkook.  
"Y..yak pelankan suaramu"  
"Sepertinya Jin hyung juga menyukai taehyung, dia selalu membicarakan taehyung ketika bersamaku" ucap jhope.  
"Jinja?" Tanya jungkook.  
'Manusia babi itu tidak boleh mengambil taehyungku' batin jungkook.  
"Taehyung itu tampan dan juga baik. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Aku juga menyukainya. Tetapi hanya sebatas teman. Kalau menurutku, kau dan jin hyung mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadap taehyung"  
"Molla. Aku juga tidak tau perasaanku"  
"Kau mengetahuinya tetapi kau menghiraukannya" ucap jhope lagi.  
"Ehem bisakah kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu? Piring yang kucuci masih banyak" ucap jungkook.  
"Jika kau butuh teman cerita ada aku" ucap jhope dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan jungkook sendiri.  
'Ne kayanya aku menyukainya tetapi tidak terlalu mempedulikan perasaan ini' batin jungkook.  
Jungkookpun melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga toko tutup pukul 6. Ia merasa pusing dan lemas karena baru saja sehat sudah bekerja seperti ini. Jungkookpun duduk menunggu taehyung di depan toko.  
"Jungkook?"  
Jungkook menoleh dan mendapatkan jimin yang menatapnya.  
"Mengapa kau belum pulang? Kau baru saja sehat cepatlah pulang"  
"Ne aku menunggu taehyung"  
"Dia belum kembali? Aigoo kalau begitu aku titip kunci toko dikamu ya? Bukankah dia membawa bahan-bahan toko?"  
"Baiklah" ucap jungkook lemah.  
"Wae? Kau kelelahan?" Tanya jimin yang sudah duduk disamping jungkook.  
"Aniya, kau pulanglah. Aku akan menunggu disini" ucap jungkook.  
"Mm tidak deh aku ikut diam disini saja" ucap jimin tersenyum.  
"Wae?"  
"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa"  
"Aku hanya sedikit pusing"  
"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya jimin.  
"Tidak. Kata taehyung dia menyuruhku untuk diam agar pulang bersama"  
"Tapi hari mulai gelap, udara juga dingin dan kau masih sakit" ucap jimin.  
"Gwaenchana, bagaimana keadaan yoongi hyung?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Dia baik-baik saja. Pikirkanlah kesehatanmu dulu" ucap jimin.  
Merekapun berbincang hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.  
"Jungkook, ini sudah malam. Ayo aku antar" ucap jimin.  
"Aniya, kau duluan saja" ucap jungkook yang sudah merasa membeku karena udara yang dingin.  
"Wajahmu pucat kook, aish mengapa taehyung dan jin tidak mengangkat telfonku" ucap jimin kesal.  
Jungkook hanya memijat pelipisnya. Jimin menarik kepala jungkook untuk bersender dibahunya.  
"Tidurlah aku akan menunggu taehyung"  
"Aniya.. gwaenchana" ucap jungkook yang hendak membangunkan kepalanya tetapi ditahan oleh jimin.  
"Bahkan suaramu makin melemah. Tidur saja" ucap jimin.  
Jungkookpun menurut karena kepalanya benar-benar pusing.  
"Gomawo" ucap jungkook sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

Jungkook terbangun dan langsung mengecek telefon genggamnya.  
"Jam 10" ucap jungkook pelan.  
Jungkook mencoba menyadarkan dirinya yang masih belum terlalu sadar. Beberapa saat, ia baru sadar.  
"Dimana aku?" Ucap jungkook memperhatikan ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya.  
Jungkook mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang sedang terjadi.  
"Omo tadi aku tertidur dibahunya jimin dan sekarang aku berada pada suatu ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tidur" ucap jungkook memperhatikan ruangan tersebut dan segera berdiri keluar.  
Jungkook memperhatikan ruangan luar.  
"Apakah ini rumahnya jimin?"  
Terlihat ruang tamu yang sangat luas disertai fasilitas yang elit.  
Jungkook segera mengambil telefon genggamnya untuk menelfon jimin.  
["Halo"]  
"Jimin? Eodiya?"  
["Ahh kook mian aku menaruhmu dirumahku karena rumah taehyung masih terkunci. Aku masih dirumah sakit."]  
"Ne? Siapa yang sakit? Dan dimana taehyung jimin?"  
["Dia disini bersamaku, jin hyung mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin menyebrang. Jadinya taehyung menemaninya disini. Hp jin hyung hilang sedangkan hp taehyung mati jadi mereka tidak bisa dihubungi."]  
"Mwo? Bagaimana keadaan jin hyung? Bolehkah aku kesana?"  
["Dia baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami pendarahan sedikit pada kepalanya. Tetapi kata dokter tidak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya kau diam dirumah, kondisimu juga belum pulih."]  
"Aih baiklah, salam pada semuanya"  
["Ne"]  
Jungkookpun menutup telefon dan terdiam. Ia lapar karena memang belum makan semenjak siang tadi.  
"Jungkook"  
Jungkook terkejut. Setaunya, ia hanya sendiri dirumah ini. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar memikirkan hal hal yang berbau negatif, lebih tepatnya gaib.  
'a..apa ada hantu dirumah ini?'  
Jungkook menutup mata takut.  
"Jungkook"  
Suara itu makin mendekat.  
"Yakk!"  
"Suara itu kini tepat dibelakang jungkook. Jungkook sendiri dapat merasakan bahunya sedang dipegang.  
"EOMMAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Jungkook teriak dan lari ke sembarang arah karena ketakutan.  
"Mwoya ige?" ucap seseorang tersebut yang jungkook kira adalah hantu.  
Jungkook langsung memasuki salah satu ruangan dan menguncinya. Ia langsung menelfon jimin dengan begetar.  
["Ne jungkook?"]  
"J-jimin"  
["Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa suaramu gugup seperti ini"]  
"A-anu a-apa ada ha-antu disini?"  
["Ne? Hantu? Aniya, sejak kapan ada hantu dirumahku eoh"]  
"T-tapi tapi a-ada yy-yang me-"  
["Aigoo jungkook suaramu tidak jelas, jangan gugup seperti itu"]  
"Jungkook" panggil seseorang dari luar.  
TOK TOK TOK  
"JIMIN ADA YANG MENGETOK PINTU!"  
["Ne? Mengetok pintu?"]  
"N-nugu-uya!"  
["Mungkin itu yoongi hyung"]  
"N-ne?"  
"Jungkook buka pintunya, mengapa kau mengunci dirimu?" Ucap seseorang itu dari luar pintu.  
["Yak baboya! Itu yoongi hyung aigoo kau mengira yoongi hyung itu hantu?"]  
"MWO?!"  
"JUNGKOOK MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK? APA TERJADI SESUATU?" Teriak yoongi hyung dari luar.  
Jungkook segera memutuskan sambungan telefonnya lalu membuka pintu yang ia kunci tadi. Dan benar saja, yang muncul adalah yoongi hyung.  
"Hyung" ucap jungkook langsung memeluk yoongi yang terdiam.  
"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku mendengar kau berteriak dari dalam" ucap yoongi hyung.  
"A-ah aniya hahahahahahahaha betapa bodohnya aku hyung" ucap jungkook menyadari kebodohannya dan tertawa sedangkan yoongi masih bingung.  
"Jadi aku mengira hahahaha kau itu hahaha aduhh" jungkook tidak berhenti ketawa membuat yoongi ikut ketawa.  
"Aku mengira kau hantu hyung" ucap jungkook dan sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.  
"Baboya" ucap yoongi.  
"Habis aku tidak tau bahwa ada kau disini hyung, jimin tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau juga ada dirumahnya jimin"  
Yoongi hyung tertawa pelan.  
"Kau sedang sakit, apa ia akan meninggalkanmu sendiri begitu saja? Aih kau ini berpikirlah" ucap yoongi mengacak rambut jungkook.  
"Aigoo hyung, jimin itu orangnya tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan" ucap jungkook tertawa dan yoongi pun ikut tertawa.  
"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, ini adalah tempat tidur orang tuanya jimin" ucap yoongi dan membawa jungkook ke ruang tengah untuk duduk di sofa.  
"Jungkook, apa kau masih sakit?"  
"Aku hanya cepat merasa lelah hyung" ucap jungkook tersenyum.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa jimin membawamu pulang?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Tadi aku menunggu taehyung di tempat kerja, tetapi ia tak kunjung pulang. Lalu aku ketiduran jadi jimin membawaku kesini hyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Kau masih sakit tetap bekerja?"  
"Begitulah, aku tidak tau bahwa lelahnya akan terasa 2x lipat" ucap jungkook.  
"Kau benar benar bodoh eoh. Lagipula kemana taehyung? Mengapa ia meninggalkanmu?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Apa jimin tidak menceritakannya padamu hyung?"  
"Tidak. Ia terlihat buru-buru tadi, maka dari itu ia hanya menelfonku dan menyuruh untuk menjagamu dirumah" ucap yoongi hyung jujur.  
"Aigoo apa aku merepotkanmu hyung? Kau boleh pulang sekarang kalau kau mau, aku hanya kelelahan bukan sakit parah kok hyung dan aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri disini" ucap jungkook memantapkan dirinya.  
"Jinja? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika turun hujan?" Tanya yoongi terkekeh.  
"Ehehe benar juga" ucap jungkook.  
"Lagipula aku senang jika bisa membantumu kook. Aku juga bosan di apartemen sendirian" Ucap yoongi.  
"Orang tua hyung dimana? Mengapa kau tinggal diapartemen hyung?"  
"Mereka bercerai, dan sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing"  
Jungkook terkejut dan langsung menutup mulutnya.  
"Ahh.. mianhae hyung aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung" ucap jungkook benar-benar menyesal.  
"Gwaenchana, lalu kau? Mengapa tinggal bersama taehyung?" Tanya yoongi.  
Jungkook tersenyum lembut.  
"Aku memiliki kisah keluarga yang sangat amat buruk hyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Kita sama. Apa kau mau membagi ceritamu? Aku juga akan menceritakan sisi keluargaku" ucap yoongi hyung.  
Jungkook mengangguk pelan.  
"Jadi begini hyung, dulu keluargaku sangat harmonis. Mungkin keluarga lain akan cemburu jika melihat keharmonisan keluargaku. Ada aku, ayah, dan ibuku. Aku sangat bahagia karena aku anak tunggal, mereka sangat menyayangiku. Tetapi semua berubah hh" ucap jungkook menahan air matanya.  
"Jungkook, jika kau tidak kuat bercerita, gwaenchana jangan dilanjutkan" ucap yoongi mengelus kepala jungkook yang sudah menunduk.  
"Semua berubah ketika ibuku ketahuan mencintai namja lain. Ayahku frustasi. Ia benar-benar mencintai ibuku. Sampai akhirnya, ibuku minta cerai. Ayahku tidak mau bercerai. Akan tetapi, ibuku selalu memaksanya dan akhirnya ayahku menyetujuinya dengan terpaksa. Aku sempat menahan ibuku agar tidak pergi dari rumahku karena aku tau, disaat dia pergi dari rumahku, itu berarti dia juga pergi dari kehidupanku. Aku bahkan menahan kakinya" ucap jungkook mulai meneteskan air matanya.  
Yoongi hyung terkejut mendengarkan kisah kelam dari jungkook dan mengelus punggung jungkook.  
"T-tapi hiks dia malah menyeretku keluar dari rumah hingga aku melepas kakinya. Disaat itu juga hujan turun menemani air mataku yang terus turun."  
"Dan itu mengapa kau membenci hujan" ucap yoongi yang sudah paham.  
"Setelah ibuku pergi, ayahku jadi namja yang tidak berguna. Ia tidak lagi menyayangiku. Ia membenciku, memukulku, hingga memakiku. Dan saat itu, taehyung melihatnya. Ia menarikku dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumahnya" ucap jungkook tersenyum.  
"Hey jungkook" ucap yoongi menaikan wajah jungkook menatap wajahnya.  
"Kau seharusnya jangan seperti ini, kau harus kuat. Inilah takdirmu. Kau tidak boleh menjadi lemah seperti ini. Kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi tentang hal ini. Kau harus berusaha mengikhlaskannya. Aku juga begitu" ucap yoongi dan tersenyum.  
"T-tapi hyung ini susah" ucap jungkook masih menangis.  
"Hyung tau, tetapi apa gunanya kau menangis jungkook? Hyung juga sama sepertimu dulu. Hyung adalah orang yang pendiam dan menyebalkan, itu mengapa aku selalu sendiri disekolah. Aku tidak mempunyai teman walaupun sekarang aku sudah berubah. Mereka tetap mengatakan bahwa aku menyebalkan. Semakin lama aku memikirkan hal kesedihanku, semakin lemah lah aku jungkook. Kau tidak boleh seperti aku. Kau masih mempunyai kesempatan merubah sikapmu hanya karena masalah yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal tidak mempunyai teman sepertiku, mengerti?" Ucap yoongi tersenyum tulus yang membuat jungkook tersentuh dan berhenti menangis.  
"Aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini kau sendiri hyung. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan terus menjadi teman hyung ne? Taehyung dan jimin juga!" Ucap jungkook tersenyum senang.  
"Aku beruntung mengenal kalian" ucap yoongi tertegun atas sikap jungkook yang menurutnya sangat baik.  
"Aku akan mencoba menerima takdirku hyung. Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan kesedihanku" ucap jungkook memantapkan pikirannya.  
"Janji?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Janji!" Ucap jungkook tersenyum senang, sangat senang.  
TBC!

* * *

Bagaimana? Next? Review ya^^


	10. I Miss You

Last section on part 9 :  
["Aku akan mencoba menerima takdirku hyung. Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan kesedihanku" ucap jungkook memantapkan pikirannya.  
"Janji?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Janji!" Ucap jungkook tersenyum senang, sangat senang.]

Part 10, enjoy!  
"Hyung bagaimana dengan ceritamu?"  
"Saat itu aku berumur 7 tahun, ayah dan ibuku mengalami pertengkaran. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang apa itu karena aku masih sangat kecil. Lalu ayahku membawaku pergi dari rumah itu secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan adikku, tetap diam dirumah. Aku yang masih kecil hanya menurut saja karena belum mengerti situasi. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu ibuku maupun adikku. Setiap aku bertanya pada ayahku mengapa kita tidak pulang, ayahku selalu mengatakan bahwa rumah tersebut bukan milik kita. Lalu disaat aku bertanya mengapa ibu dan adikku tidak ikut bersama, ia mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak ingin ikut. Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kabar mereka lagi."  
"Kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka hyung" ucap jungkook menatap yoongi.  
"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak haha aku sangat merindukan adikku" ucap yoongi tersenyum.  
"Apa kau sangat dekat dengan adikmu hyung?" Tanya jungkook penasaran.  
"Ne kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami bermain,makan,dimarahi,tidur bersama. Kami sering berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah untuk membeli ice cream bersama haha sangat indah" ucap yoongi tenang tetapi tentu saja jungkook tau rasanya sangat sakit.  
"Adikku sangat manis dan baik. Aku jadi penasaran dimana dia sekarang. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Ucap yoongi.  
"Dia pasti baik-baik saja hyung"  
"Dan akhirnya, ayahku menikahi perempuan lain. Awalnya aku nyaman tinggal bersama. Tetapi makin lama perempuan tersebut semakin menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Ia sangat kejam. Ia suka memukulku dan menyiksaku ketika ayahku tidak ada dirumah. Maka dari itu, aku kabur pada umur 14 tahun dari rumah dan disinilah aku. Hidup sendirian." Ucap yoongi.  
"Kau adalah orang yang kuat hyung, aku sungguh kagum padamu. Bahkan saat menceritakannya padaku, kau terlihat sangat santai. Tetapi aku tau dari sorot matamu, kau sangat sedih" ucap jungkook melihat yoongi yang tersenyum menatap jungkook.  
"Kau harus lebih pintar mengatur emosi ne? Menjadi pendiam dan menyebalkan akan memperburuk suasana, percayalah. Aku sudah mengalaminya" ucap yoongi mengacak rambut jungkook yang terlihat sangat senang.  
"Siapa nama adikmu hyung?"  
"Min hoseok" ucap yoongi.  
"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya lagi"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Apa benar kau tidak menyukai jimin?" Yoongi terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Aku menyukainya. Dari dulu"  
"Ahh kan benar dugaanku!" Ucap jungkook sangat senang seperti baru memenangkan undian.  
"Bahkan dari sebelum masuk SMA, aku sudah menyukainya" ucap yoongi membuat jungkook bingung.  
"Bagaimana bisa hyung?"  
"Dulu disaat aku baru saja kabur dari rumah, aku bertemu dengannya"

-flashback on-  
"Hiks hiks" isak tangis seorang anak laki-laki meramaikan taman pada siang hari yang sepi dan sunyi.  
"Mengapa eomma sangat jahat hiks, yoongi kan tidak salah" ucapnya sambil terus menangis terisak keras.  
"Mengapa yoongi terus dipukul hiks sakit" ucap yoongi kecil yang memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari duduk menyender pada pohon besar dibelakangnya.  
"Hey" ucap seseorang yang membuat yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengatakan 'hey'  
"Mengapa wajahmu babak belur?" Tanya anak yang terlihat lebih muda dari yoongi tersebut yang sekarang duduk disamping yoongi yang terdiam, dialah jimin.  
"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" ucap yoongi yang tidak mengenal anak ini.  
"Mengapa kau berada disini? Bukankah disini sangat panas? Ini jam 1 siang" ucapnya lagi menatap yoongi.  
"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada pohon ini. Aku sangat menyukainya, tetapi aku harus pindah" ucap yoongi menutup matanya.  
"Wae? Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau ingin pergi? Disini indah" ucap jimin.  
"Tidak. Disini mengerikan"  
"Lihatlah, disini ada taman yang luas" ucap jimin tersenyum senang.  
"Aku akan merindukan taman ini" ucap yoongi tersenyum tipis.  
"Mengapa disini mengerikan?"  
"Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disini. Orang tuaku tidak ada. Saudara tidak ada. Teman tidak ada." Ucap yoongi.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi temanmu" ucap jimin menatap yoongi yang terdiam menatap jimin.  
"Hey aku akan menjadi temanmu, aku janji" ucap jimin tersenyum membuat yoongi ikut tersenyum.  
"Tapi aku harus pindah dan menghilang" ucap yoongi membuat jimin terdiam.  
"Huh jadi kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku?" Tanya jimin.  
"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Kita tetap berteman, tetapi aku tidak akan berada disini" ucap yoongi.  
"Waeee?" Rengek jimin bocah.  
"Mengapa kau sendirian disini? Dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Rumahku di sana" tunjuk jimin pada salah satu rumah yang sangat dekat.  
"Ah baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap yoongi yang berdiri.  
"Kita akan tetap berteman kan? Janji?" Tanya jimin memberikan kelingking kecilnya pada yoongi.  
"Tentu saja" ucap yoongi dan mengalungkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking jimin.  
Yoongipun berjalan menjauhi taman.  
"HEYYYY! NAMAKU JIMIN!" Ucap jimin berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.  
Yoongipun menoleh dan tersenyum.  
"PARK JIMIN! INGATLAH AKU TEMAN!" Teriak jimin lagi membuat senyum yoongi semakin melebar dan segera pergi.  
"Park jimin, kau adalah teman pertamaku yang tidak menganggapku aneh" ucap yoongi pelan dan perlahan berlari menjauh dari taman.  
-flashback off-

"Wahhhhhh! Hyung sepertinya kau jodoh dengan jimin!" Teriak jungkook heboh.  
"Aigoo aku baru pertama kali melihatmu sangat ceria jungkook" ucap yoongi terkekeh melihat jungkook.  
"Beritahulah pada jimin bahwa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap jungkook menatap yoongi.  
"Suatu saat" ucap yoongi tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar.  
TING TONG  
"Apakah itu jimin?" Ucap yoongi yang mendengar suara bel rumah yang langsung berdiri ingin membuka pintu.  
Jungkook pun hanya duduk menunggu yoongi disofa. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat jimin dan yoongi bersama.  
"Eh jimin sudah pulang" ucap jungkook.  
"Ne, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya jimin.  
"Mm dimana taehyung?" Tanya jungkook menengok kebelakang jimin mencoba mencari taehyung.  
"Dia menginap jungkook" ucap jimin.  
"N-ne?" seketika hati jungkook merasa tidak enak, mungkin sakit.  
"Gwaenchana, dia menjaga Jin hyung dengan baik. Dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Jin hyung sendirian untuk menyebrang, maka dari itu dia menginap menemaninya hingga sadar" ucap jimin.  
"Ahh begitu ya" ucap jungkook berusaha tersenyum biasa.  
"Kau menginaplah disini jungkook, taehyung menyuruhmu untuk diam disini hingga dia bisa pulang. Dia juga menitipkan kunci rumah padamu, aku sudah membawakan persiapan sekolahmu. Dia tetap akan masuk sekolah besok" ucap jimin menjelaskan.  
"Baiklah, terima kasih jimin"  
"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut menginap disini ya?" Tanya yoongi pada jimin.  
"Tentu saja hyung!" Ucap jimin bersemangat membuat yoongi terkekeh.  
"Yay yoongi hyung juga menginap" ucap jungkook membuat yoongi tersenyum.  
"Aku ingin tidur bersama yoongi hyung" ucap jungkook tersenyum lebar.  
"Aigoo jadi aku tidur sendirian?" Ucap jimin cemberut.  
"Yoongi hyung milikku" ucap jungkook memeluk yoongi cepat.  
"Oh jadi kau milik taehyung, lalu yoongi milikmu, lalu aku? Aish" ucap jimin membuat semua tertawa.  
"Aku akan merebut yoongi darimu lihat saja" ucap jimin lagi yang membuat pipi yoongi tiba-tiba merona.  
"Ahahaha yoongi hyung pipinya merona jimin!" Ucap jungkook heboh.  
Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar jungkook heboh sendiri.  
"Kau sudah banyak berubah ya" ucap jimin tersenyum senang pada jungkook.  
"Ini berkat yoongi hyung dan juga taehyung" ucap jungkook.  
"Wae?wae? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku bagaimana cara mereka merubahmu" ucap jimin penasaran.  
"Rahasia" ucap jungkook.  
"Yasudah kalau gitu kau akan tidur disofa malam ini" ucap jimin.  
"Mwo?" Mereka bertiga tertawa.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bertiga dalam satu kamar? Kurasa kasurku cukup untuk kita bertiga" ucap jimin.  
"Boleh saja badan kita kan kecil" ucap yoongi membuat jungkook tertawa.  
"Aniyaa kalian berdua yang kecil hyung aku kan tinggi" ucap jungkook membuat yoongi dan jimin memukul kepalanya pelan dan merekapun tertawa bersama.  
Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan bercanda tawa, tidak lupa memasak hingga makan bersama mereka lakukan. Banyak adegan dimana jimin mencoba untuk modus pada yoongi tetapi selalu diketahui oleh jungkook dan membuat yoongi malu. Seperti,  
"Yoongi hyung, ajarkan aku memotong bawang" ucap jimin tersenyum aneh.  
Yoongipun menurut dan memegang tangan jimin lalu membantunya memotong bawang. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum sinis.  
"Cihh yoongi hyung jangan mau, dia hanya modus agar tangan hyung menggenggam tangannya" ucap jungkook kelewat jujur membuat yoongi malu dan melepaskan tangannya.  
Jimin langsung menatap jungkook dengan pandangan tak suka.  
"Wae? Benar kan?" Tanya jungkook tersenyum kemenangan.  
Mereka selalu bercanda hingga waktu tidurpun datang. Mereka segera masuk ke kamar jimin dan menempatkan badan mereka dengan nyaman. Kasur jimin sangat besar hingga mereka bertiga merasa muat dikasur tersebut. Jungkook berada diujung, yoongi ditengah, dan jimin dipinggir.  
"Jimin, bagaimana kabar taehyung?" Tanya jungkook yang sudah memeluk bantal guling jimin.  
"Dia baik-baik saja, wae?"  
"Aku hanya merindukannya" ucap jungkook dengan kepala yang sudah diusap lembut oleh yoongi.  
"Apa kau menyukai taehyung?" Tanya jimin membuat jungkook terdiam.  
"Molla"  
"Ya dia menyukainya" ucap yoongi membuat jungkook terkejut.  
"A-aku tidak tau" ucap jungkook gugup.  
"Kau cemburu disaat jimin mengatakan bahwa taehyung menginap disana bukan? Kau takut taehyung akan menyukai Jin. Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu takut akan itu. Tetapi semua terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerikmu jungkook. Kau menyukai taehyung" ucap yoongi.  
"Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Kau terlihat senang berada didekat taehyung" ucap jimin membenarkan.  
"Ya.. sepertinya aku memang menyukainya, bahkan menyayanginya. Setengah hari saja tanpa dia, aku merasa sedih. Aku takut dia akan diambil oleh Jin hyung, karena seseorang berkata bahwa Jin hyung menyukai taehyung. Aku takut akan itu" ucap jungkook jujur dan tulus.  
"Yaa aku juga dapat merasakan bahwa Jin hyung menyukai taehyung. Tetapi lihatlah, taehyung selalu ada disampingmu. Mungkin karena dia merasa bersalah, makanya dia menemani Jin hyung hingga sadar. Percayalah, taehyung sangat sangat menyayangimu kook, bukan Jin hyung" ucap jimin.  
"Kuharap" ucap jungkook tersenyum.  
Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bercerita hingga pukul 2 malam dan memilih untuk tidur karena keesokan harinya, mereka sekolah.  
Keesokannya, mereka bangun dan mandi secara giliran. Jungkook dan yoongi memasak bersama sembari menunggu jimin selesai mandi. Setelah itu mereka makan bersama, lalu berangkat sekolah karena jarak antara rumah jimin dan sekolah lumayan jauh.  
'Tidak sabar bertemu taehyung' batin jungkook tersenyum.  
Sesampai disekolah, yoongi langsung pamit menuju kekelasnya sedangkan jungkook dan jimin jalan bersama. Sesampai dikelas, jungkook sudah melihat taehyung yang tiduran di atas mejanya sendiri. Jungkookpun tersenyum lebar dan segera menuju mejanya yang juga bersebelahan dengan meja taehyung.  
"Taehyung?" Tanya jungkook mencoba membangunkan taehyung.  
Taehyungpun bangun karena ia tidak tidur beneran hanya menempelkan kepalanya pada meja saja.  
"Jungkook" ucap taehyung tersenyum.  
Jungkook dapat melihat kantung mata taehyung yang sangat hitam.  
"Kau tidur jam berapa taehyung?" Tanya jungkook yang khawatir.  
"Jam 5" ucap taehyung pelan dan membuat jungkook terkejut.  
"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti setelah songsaengnim masuk"  
"Tidak, gwaenchana" ucap taehyung.  
"Kau terlihat lelah tae"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap taehyung lagi.  
"Apa Jin hyung sudah sadar?"  
"Sudah, ia sadar sekitar pukul 3 pagi"  
"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa boleh aku menjenguknya?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Tentu saja, keadaannya sudah membaik sejak tadi pagi" ucap taehyung.  
"Berarti apa kau akan pulang nanti?" Tanya jungkook berharap.  
"Tidak kook, aku masih harus menjaganya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya" ucap taehyung.  
Jungkookpun sedih lagi. Ia berharap taehyung akan cepat-cepat pulang.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjaga Jin hyung?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Tidak, kau masih sakit" ucap taehyung.  
"Ani, aku tidak sak-"  
"Kau masih sakit" ucap taehyung dengan nada bicara yang terkesan dingin. Jungkook terkejut.  
'Ahh mungkin dia hanya kelelahan'  
"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang kemarin dan aku sudah mengurus rapmon tadi pagi dengan guru BK" ucap taehyung tenang.  
"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti. Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika dia mengganggu kita lagi tae?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Kau diamlah ditempat jimin, jangan pulang ne?" ucap taehyung.  
"Baiklah" ucap jungkook.  
Lalu sunyi.  
'Dia kelelahan' ucap jungkook sedih karena biasanya sekarang taehyung pasti sudah bercanda dengan dirinya.  
TBC!

Published, yoyo go review!


	11. You Love Him?

Last section on part 10 :

["Baiklah" ucap jungkook.

Lalu sunyi.

'Dia kelelahan' ucap jungkook sedih karena biasanya sekarang taehyung pasti sudah bercanda dengan dirinya]

Part 11, enjoy!

Taehyung memilih menidurkan kepalanya lagi sedangkan jungkook hanya diam melihat belakang kepala taehyung hingga songsaengnim masuk.

-pulang sekolah-

"Taehyung, aku ikut bersamamu ya? Jenguk jin hyung kan?" Ucap jungkook.

"Okay, beritahu jimin dulu. Nanti dia bingung mencarimu" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung menuju jimin untuk memberitahu bahwa dia akan ikut dengan taehyung.

"Apa kau akan balik ke rumahku lagi?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan menunggumu bersama yoongi" ucap jimin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak kerja hari ini" ucap jungkook.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Jungkookpun balik ke taehyung dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit dimana Jin hyung dirawat.

Didalam perjalanan, sunyi. Taehyung tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dia terlihat sangat sangat kelelahan. Jungkookpun mengerti walaupun dia merasakan sedih.

Sesampai dirumah sakit, mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar Jin. Baru sampai dikamarnya, taehyung langsung tiduran di sofa kamar rumah sakit itu sedangkan jungkook melihat Jin yang menatapnya balik. Jin tersenyum melihat jungkook.

"Hyung bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya jungkook pada Jin.

"Aku membaik, untung saja ada taehyung yang mau menemaniku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku semalam" ucap Jin yang membuat hati jungkook menjadi sakit. Ya sakit.

"Baguslah" ucap jungkook.

"Dia merawatku dengan baik, menyuapiku, memijat kepalaku, hingga membelikan makanan untukku" ucap Jin tersenyum senang yang membuat jungkook menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

'Taehyung menyuapi Jin hyung' batin jungkook yang sedih.

Taehyung berdiri menuju jungkook dan melihat kearah Jin hyung.

"Tae terima kasih" ucap jin hyung sedangkan tae hanya mengangguk.

"Aku menyukaimu taehyung" ucap Jin yang membuat hati jungkook memanas.

"A-aku merusak suasana ya? Ahh mianhae" ucap jungkook mundur.

"Tidak kok. Aku juga ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai taehyung" ucap jin.

Taehyung hanya diam.

"Semoga kau cepat sehat hyung, aku pamit dulu" ucap jungkook bergetar dan langsung keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan taehyung yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

Taehyung yang hendak keluar mengejar jungkook ditahan oleh Jin yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya pusing. Mau tidak mau taehyung akhirnya diam tidak jadi mengejar jungkook. Sedangkan jungkook yang baru keluar dari kamar Jin langsung meneteskan air matanya dan segera cepat keluar dari rumah sakit sialan itu. Ia memilih jalan dibandingkan memakai taksi. Lagipula, ia tidak tau harus kemana.

"Apa aku harus kerumah jimin? Hiks tidak mungkin. Apa yoongi hyung disana?" Ucap jungkook ngomong sendirian.

"Moodku sedang rusak. Hiks aku tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah jimin disaat menangis seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku" ucap jungkook yang terus menangis dan sesekali mengelap air matanya.

Ia tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dijalan. Ia hanya tetap berjalan dan terus menangis sampai ia menemukan sebuah taman. Ia memilih duduk pada salah satu bangku.

"Kemana aku akan pergi"

Jungkook berpikir dan beristirahat sejenak karena ia sudah menangis dan berjalan jauh dari tadi.

"Jika aku pulang kerumah, aku belum siap bertemu appa. Aku pulang ke rumah taehyung saja" ucap jungkook yang bangkit dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai pada rumah taehyung. Ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diberikan jimin, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia tiduran pada sofa besarnya taehyung sambil merenung.

"Kapan ia akan pulang? Mengapa ia hanya diam disaat jin hyung mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya? Apa taehyung menyukainya balik? Aku merindukannya." ucap jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Itu pasti taehyung!" Ucap jungkook semangat karena pintu depan diketok.

Jungkook lalu berlari dan membuka pintu.

"Surprise"

BUGH

Dengan satu kali tendangan, jungkook tersungkur kelantai rumah taehyung. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Rapmon"

Rapmon memegang kerah baju jungkook yang masih dilantai.

"Kau pasti mengadu pada pacarmu ya kan?! Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" Teriak rapmon membuat jungkook terkejut akan pernyataannya.

"Keluar dari sekolah?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu brengsek!" Ucap rapmon lagi memukul jungkook.

"Yak! Ini memang salahmu!" Teriak jungkook tak kalah keras.

Jungkook langsung berdiri menghadap sejajar dengan rapmon. Rapmon langsung memukul jungkook lagi.

"Cih kau datang dengan kawan-kawanmu? Dasar pengecut!" Ucap jungkook yang melihat 2 orang lainnya memasuki rumah taehyung.

Kini semua memukul jungkook pada ruang tengahnya taehyung. Jungkook tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berdiri walaupun terus dipukul hingga babak belur.

"Hanya segini kekuatan kalian?" Tanya jungkook yang sudah berdarah pada beberapa bagian dimukanya.

"Cih"

Mereka bertiga lagi memukul jungkook hingga satu persatu kelelahan karena jungkook tak kunjung menyerah.

"Aku tau aku lemah, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memukul" ucap jungkook yang sudah berkali-kali tersungkur dilantai.

"Aku mengaku kalah memang. Aku tidak bisa melawan kalian semua. Tetapi aku yakin, kalian akan cukup puas menerima pukulanku" ucap jungkook tersenyum pada rapmon lalu berdiri.

BUGH!

Jungkook memukul rapmon dan dua kawan lainnya secara bergantian. Ia memukul dan menendang dengan kuat ketiga orang tersebut hingga satu persatu tersungkur di lantai rumah. Pembantaianpun dimulai. Banyak darah dilantai, entah darah jungkook atau tiga orang tersebut. Semua bercampur jadi satu membuat rumah itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Rapmon yang tak mau kalah membalas pukulan jungkook. Mereka berdua beradu sengit hingga jungkook yang sudah banyak dipukul akhirnya pingsan.

-taehyung side-

"Oh ayolah jimin angkat telfonku" ucap taehyung yang mencoba menelfon jimin berkali-kali tetapi tidak diangkat.

Ia mengabaikan seluruh pesan singkat entah dari siapa dan terus menelfon jimin dan juga jungkook.

"Mengapa jungkook dan jimin tidak mengangkat telfonnya?" Ucap taehyung berbicara sendiri di koridor rumah sakit.

Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamar jin dan menatap jin tajam.

"Aku pergi" ucap taehyung mengambil tasnya lalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari jin.

Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan jungkook sekarang. Dari tadi telefonnya tidak aktif, jimin juga tidak mengangkat telefon darinya membuat taehyung benar-benar cemas dengan jungkook. Taehyung langsung pergi menuju rumah jimin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampai disana, ia berlari kencang dan mengetuk pintu jimin dengan cepat dan terkesan tidak sabaran. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintunya.

"Hey hey hyung apa ada jungkook?" Tanya taehyung pada yoongi yang membukakan pintu dengan dada naik turun akibat lari barusan.

"Tidak, bukankah jimin sudah memberikanmu pesan singkat?" Tanya yoongi terlihat bingung.

"Ne?!"

Taehyung langsung membuka hpnya dan membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

18:03 from : Jimin

Hey mengapa jungkook belum kesini? Ini sudah menjelang malam.

18:39 from : jimin

Yak balas pesanku, apa jungkook masih disana? Aku dan yoongi hyung mengkhawatirkannya.

19:05 from : jimin

Jungkook belum juga disini, kemana dia pergi? Bodoh balas pesanku!

Taehyung melemas seketika.

"Mengapa jimin tidak mengangkat telefon dariku?" Tanya taehyung.

"Hpku sedang dicas" ucap jimin yang datang dari belakang.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dimana anak ini sekarang" ucap taehyung dengan badan lemas.

"Apa kalian berkelahi tadinya?" tanya yoongi pada taehyung.

"Kurasa tidak, tapi dia terlihat kesal setelah jin hyung mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku" ucap taehyung.

"Dia cemburu bodoh" ucap jimin.

"Kalau dia sedang sakit hati, pasti ingin sendirian. Bisa saja dia berada dirumahmu. Disana sepi kan hanya dirinya" ucap yoongi.

Taehyung langsung terdiam sebentar dan langsung lari menuju mobilnya.

"Hey aku ikut!" Teriak yoongi dan jimin.

Mereka berduapun ikut lari dan masuk ke dalam mobil taehyung. Taehyungpun langsung menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari rumah jimin. Sesampai disana, mereka langsung keluar dari mobil dan hendak memasuki rumah tersebut sampai taehyung menghentikan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Wae?" Tanya jimin.

"Ini aneh. Pintu depan terbuka. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang teledor seperti itu" ucap taehyung memperhatikan.

"Kurasa ada orang lain didalam sana. Dia tidak sendirian" ucap yoongi.

"Hyung telfon polisi sekarang" ucap taehyung membuat jimin kaget.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika itu hanyalah teman jungkook?" Tanya jimin.

"Percayalah, telfon polisi sekarang dan hyung diamlah diluar sini jangan masuk" ucap taehyung membuat yoongi menelfon polisi melalui telefon selulernya.

Taehyung dan jimin langsung berlari masuk rumah meninggalkan yoongi sendirian yang sedang menelfon polisi. Baru saja masuk pintu, jimin dan taehyung sudah terkejut.

"Holly shit! Darah dimana-mana!" Ucap jimin yang sangat terkejut.

Taehyung langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah disusul oleh jimin. Taehyung tambah terkejut melihat rambut jungkook yang sedang dijambak oleh rapmon dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan diikat pada satu kursi. Taehyung dapat melihat jelas wajah jungkook yang sangat berantakan. Luka ada dimana-mana dengan warna biru yang mendominasi warna wajah jungkook.

"Wah wah wah, akhirnya kalian muncul"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MONSTER!" Teriak taehyung yang sudah ingin mendekati dan memukul rapmon.

"Eits berani saja kau memukulku, dia akan mati" ucap rapmon yang mendekatkan pisau pada leher jungkook.

Mau tidak mau taehyung langsung terdiam tidak lagi mendekat. Kedua anak buah rapmon maju dan memukuli taehyung dan jimin. Tetapi tentu saja taehyung dan jimin menang karena kedua pria tadi memiliki energi yang sudah terkuras dan ingat, mereka sudah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh jungkook. Jungkook perlahan terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Taehyung dan jimin sedang berkelahi. Kepala jungkook sangat pusing akibat dipukul tadi. Jungkook melihat kedua pria tersebut tersungkur ke lantai akibat pukulan dari taehyung dan jimin. Seketika pandangan mata jungkook dan taehyung bertemu.

"Sekali lagi kau berani memukulku atau jimin, sekarang juga aku akan mencabut nyawa kalian" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.

TBC!

* * *

Udah mau ending nihh~


	12. I'm Sorry, I Late

Last section on part 11 :

[Seketika pandangan mata jungkook dan taehyung bertemu.

"Sekali lagi kau berani memukulku atau jimin, sekarang juga aku akan mencabut nyawa kalian" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.]

Part 12, go!

Jungkook dapat merasakan aura mengerikan dari taehyung yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Kedua pria tersebur memilih diam daripada melawan.

"Berani lawan satu-satu?" Tantang taehyung pada rapmon dengan senyuman yang sangat sangat mengerikan.

"T-tae" ucap jungkook pelan.

"Jika kau berani, majulah dan jangan mengambil jungkook lagi" ucap taehyung.

"A-andwae andwae! Ukh" jungkook terbatuk dan tetap berusaha menghentikan taehyung yang ingin melawan rapmon.

"K-kumohon be-berhenti"

Rapmon menjambak rambut jungkook lagi dan menatap taehyung.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucapnya dan melepas jambakan tersebut dengan keras lalu maju.

Jungkook mengeluarkan air matanya. Sedangkan jimin langsung mendekati jungkook dan melepas ikatan tubuh jungkook pada kursi tersebut. Setelah terbuka, jungkook langsung terjatuh ke lantai karena tidak memiliki tenaga. Jimin dengan cepat menggendong jungkook dan membawanya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sedangkan yoongi yang diam diluar terkejut melihat jungkook yang sangat memprihatinkan. Wajahnya babak belur penuh dengan darah dan luka-luka kecil, sedangkan badannya terlihat banyak yang disayat pisau karena bajunya sobek dan menunjukkan darah yang mulai mengering.

"Jagalah jungkook, panggil juga ambulance! aku harus menolong taehyung" ucap jimin yang ingin berdiri tetapi tangannya ditahan jungkook.

"K-kumohon akh sel-amat-kan t-tae"

Jimin mengangguk mantap dan segera berlari menyusul taehyung. Tak lama kemudian setelah jimin masuk, para polisi datang dan langsung mengamankan yoongi serta jungkook ke mobil polisi. Lalu masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Bertahanlah jungkook" ucap yoongi yang khawatir pada jungkook.

"A-aku kuat hy-yung" ucap jungkook sambil mencoba keras untuk tersenyum pada yoongi dan berhasil membuat yoongi meneteskan air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulance datang. Yoongi maupun jungkook langsung naik ke mobil ambulance dan dibawa ke rs terdekat agar jungkook segera mendapatkan perawatan medis. Sedangkan polisi sudah mengamankan rapmon, taehyung, dan jimin.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, aku tidak bersalah" ucap taehyung.

Tentu saja polisi belum mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, maka dari itu polisi menangkap mereka berlima.

"Dimana namja yang terluka tadi?!" Tanya taehyung khawatir.

"Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku! Dia sedang terluka!" Teriak taehyung.

"Hey taehyung sudahlah, dia sudah berada ditempat aman" ucap jimin.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak baik-baik saja disana? Argh!" Taehyung frustasi.

"Selesaikan interogasimu dengan cepat, baru kau bisa bebas" ucap polisi tersebut.

"Yasudah sekarang interogasi saja aku!" Ucap taehyung membentak polisi itu.

"Tidak bisa, harus di kantor polisi"

Taehyungpun hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa melawan lagi dan harus menunggu.

-yoongi side-

Yoongi terus menggenggam tangan jungkook yang terasa sangat dingin.

"H-hyung? Bagai-mana t-tae dan uhuk-"

"Mereka baik-baik saja kook, pikirkanlah dirimu dulu" ucap yoongi yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan ditanya oleh jungkook dan menatapnya lembut.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, jungkook langsung dilarikan ke UGD karena kekurangan darah. Sedangkan yoongi yang tidak dikasih masuk hanya diam diluar sambil berharap semoga jungkook tidak kenapa-kenapa. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, dokterpun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya yoongi.

"Transfusi darah baru saja dilakukan dan berhasil. Dia hanya butuh istirahat yang banyak sekarang" ucap dokter itu.

Yoongi seketika lega mendengarnya karena jungkook tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanyanya yang dijawab oleh anggukan dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap yoongi lalu menunduk dan masuk ke kamar jungkook.

Baru yoongi masuk ke kamar jungkook, yoongi sudah disambut dengan senyum cerah dari jungkook.

"Hyung aku sudah baik-baik saja" ucap jungkook dengan suara yang pelan, sangat pelan dan lemah.

"Kau harus istirahat kook, tidurlah" ucap yoongi mengelus pipi jungkook.

"Dimana taehyung dan jimin?"

"Mereka masih bersama polisi untuk memecahkan masalahnya kook, nanti mereka kembali kok. Kau harus istirahat sekarang" ucap yoongi.

"Baiklah" ucap jungkook dan segera menutup matanya untuk beristirahat begitu juga dengan yoongi yang duduk menyenderkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur jungkook dan menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Keesokan harinya jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menguap sesekali dan menatap rambut yoongi.

'Ini bukan warna rambutnya yoongi hyung' batin jungkook.

Jungkookpun mendudukan dirinya dengan pelan di atas kasur. Ia merasa semua badannya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Jungkook termenung mengingat V yang tadi malam sangat menakutkan. Ia seketika tersenyum kecil. Ia juga memperhatikan kamar rumah sakitnya yang terlihat berbeda dari yang tadi malam. Sepertinya ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar biasa karena seingatnya, ia terakhir berada di kamar UGD.

TOK TOK TOK

Jungkook menghadap ke arah pintu dan munculah jimin serta yoongi.

"Eh jungkook? Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap jimin tersenyum pada jungkook.

Jungkookpun bingung dan segera melihat orang yang masih tidur di kasurnya.

'Taehyung' batin jungkook.

Jungkook segera melihat ke yoongi.

"Ahh itu taehyung, aku tadi malam pulang setelah taehyung dan jimin datang. Taehyung menjagamu semalaman, mungkin dia baru-baru saja tidur jadi biarkan saja dia tidur dulu" ucap yoongi yang mengerti tatapan jungkook.

"Terima kasih semua" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak masalah" ucap jimin dan yoongi tersenyum senang.

"Jimin, apa kau juga terluka?" Tanya jungkook pada jimin.

"Tidak, mereka tidak bisa memukulku, aku kan kuat" ucap jimin bangga.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak kuat maka terkena pukulan mereka?" Ucap taehyung yang tiba-tiba bangun.

Taehyung langsung menatap jungkook.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap taehyung menatap dalam mata jungkook.

"Gwaenchana, bagaimana denganmu? Banyak luka diwajahmu" ucap jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa" ucap taehyung.

Taehyung menatap yoongi dan jimin.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku berdua dengan jungkook sebentar?" Ucap taehyung memohon.

"Aigoo kami baru saja datang sudah diusir" ucap jimin sewot.

"Aku ingin berduaan sebentar" ucap taehyung dengan terkekeh.

"Baiklah" ucap yoongi dan jimin lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar.

"Hey jungkook" ucap taehyung menatap jungkook dengan tersenyum.

"Hey tae" ucap jungkook.

"Maafkan aku soal kemaren" ucap taehyung masih menatap jungkook.

"N-ne?"

"Aku kemaren benar-benar kelelahan, aku hanya tidur beberapa jam dan mengurusi jin hyung yang super manja. Jujur saja, aku tidak niat mengurusinya tetapi aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya karena meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada jin hyung. Aku hanya menjaganya karena aku bersalah bukan karena alasan lain. Maafkan aku jungkook" ucap taehyung tulus.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga tidak marah kok" ucap jungkook jujur.

"Kau cemburu jungkook" ucap taehyung dan membuat jungkook terkejut.

"T-tidak" ucap jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, kau harus tau bahwa aku mencintaimu bukan yang lain" ucap taehyung membuat pipi jungkook menjadi merah merona.

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" ucap jungkook senang.

"Gomawo jungkook, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang" ucap taehyung.

"Istirahatlah" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu saja. Aish gara-gara jin hyung yang super manja itu, aku jadi tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Aku bahkan memarahinya" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang kesal.

"Hahahaha kau memarahinya? Aigoo"

-flashback on-

"Taehyung, ambilkan aku susu itu" ucap jin manja pada taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menuruti kemauan Jin.

"Jika sudah habis, tolong belikan aku susu lagi ya" ucap jin.

"Hyung aku disini hanya untuk merawatmu hingga kau sudah pulih dan kurasa kau sudah pulih. Apa kau sudah gila? Kau menyuruhku seharian. Aku sampai tidur hanya beberapa jam. Sekarang jungkook pergi dan aku tidak dapat menelfonnya ataupun jimin. Kau sungguh keterlaluan!" Bentak taehyung yang langsung keluar untuk menelfon jungkook maupun jimin lagi.

-flashback off-

"Aku sungguh tidak dapat istirahat karena menuruti perintahnya" ucap taehyung menghela nafas.

"Sekarang kau bisa istirahat taehyung" ucap jungkook mengelus kepala tae.

"Ani, aku ingin bersamamu jungkook. Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu" ucap taehyung tulus.

"Aku juga tae" ucap jungkook tersenyum senang, sangat senang.

Taehyungpun berdiri dan segera memeluk jungkook lembut dalam posisi duduknya.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh agar dapat cepat kembali kerumah" ucap taehyung.

"Tentu saja, maaf jika rumahmu jadi sangat berantakan" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatao jungkook.

"Itu bukan salahmu, itu salah rapmon. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya tadi malam" ucap taehyung yang duduk dengan wajah bangga.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia sudah ditahan oleh polisi, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibnya karena aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Kau tau? Aku bahkan memarahi polisinya karena tidak membebaskanku hahahaa aku mempercepat interogasi agar cepat ke rumah sakit" ucap taehyung.

"Woahhhhh kau keren! Terima kasih taehyung! Kau juga harus tau sesuatuuu" ucap jungkook heboh.

"Apa itu?" Tanya taehyung.

"Aku juga memukul rapmon dan dua kawan lainnya" ucap jungkook bangga.

"WOAH JINJJA?!" ucap taehyung dengan nada yang besar sehingga membuat jungkook terkejut.

Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak bercandaa, aku benar-benar memukul mereka!" Ucap jungkook sambil memperagakan caranya memukul.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang memenangkan pertarungan" ucap taehyung mengejek.

"Kau kan dibantu jimin" ucap jungkook mencoba membela diri.

"Ahahahaha intinya kau selamat kook, itu sudah cukup" ucap taehyung yang membuat jungkook tersenyum.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau mau makan makanan rumah sakit?" Tanya taehyung.

"Tidak, itu hanya bubur" ucap jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu makanan pada kantin rumah sakit okay?" Tanya taehyung dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh jungkook.

Taehyungpun bergegas keluar kamar untuk membelikan jungkook makanan. Jungkookpun sendiri. Ia memikirkan hal barusan yang ia lakukan bersama taehyung. Hanya bercerita membuatnya sangat bahagia. Jungkook benar-benar merindukan sosok taehyung yang tadi. Jungkook sekarang mengambil posisi tiduran tidak lagi duduk.

TOK TOK TOK

Jungkook menghadap ke arah pintu dan melihat j-hope yang masuk.

"Hai jungkook" ucap j-hope dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Hai j-hope" ucap jungkook yang kembali mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku membawakanmu beberapa jajan, maaf hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan" ucap j-hope yang sekarang duduk disamping kasur jungkook.

"Ahh hanya menjengukku saja aku sudah merasa cukup" ucap jungkook.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aih sepertinya kau benar-benar mengalami hal buruk" ucap j-hope memperhatikan kondisi tubuh maupun wajah jungkook.

"Begitulah, untungnya sekarang sudah membaik. Hanya masih terasa perih pada luka tertentu. Kau tau darimana aku berada dirumah sakit?" Tanya jungkook.

"Kau sudah tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari, jadi aku menanyakan kabarmu pada jimin" ucap j-hope.

"Ahh terima kasih banyak, kemaren aku benar-benar ingin cerita tentang masalahku padamu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin masuk kerja. Aku juga tidak memiliki kontakmu maka dari itu aku tidak jadi menceritakannya" ucap jungkook jujur.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu yang belum selesai padaku, aku ini pendengar yang hebat loh" ucap j-hope bangga.

"Ahahaha tentu saja, jika kau pendengar hebat, aku yakin kau juga memiliki banyak masalah yang belum kau ceritakan pada orang, ya kan?" Tanya jungkook menebak.

"Haha ya kau benar, aku memiliki beberapa masalah belakangan ini"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah masalahmu. Aku akan mendengarkannya karena ku rasa masalahku sedikit demi sedikit sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu" ucap jungkook membuat j-hope tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya hanya ada satu masalah yang menjanggal dipikiranku"

"Apa itu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku sudah lama terpisah dengan kakakku, tetapi aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja melihatnya tadi di kantin rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin menghampirinya. Tetapi aku juga melihat jimin yang datang dengan membawa makanan ke mejanya" ucap j-hope.

"Tunggu dulu jadi kau melihat seseorang dan kau berpikir bahwa dia merupakan kakakmu? Dan seseorang itu sedang bersama jimin?" Tanya jungkook.

"Iyaa bukankah itu aneh? Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi saja" ucap j-hope.

"Apa j-hope adalah nama aslimu?" Tanya jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Tidak" ucap j-hope.

"Lalu apa? Apa nama aslimu?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan ini?" Tanya j-hope yang bingung.

"Jawab saja, apa nama aslimu?"

"Hoseok. Min hoseok" ucap j-hope membuat jungkook terkejut.

TBC!

* * *

Part 12 done! Wdyt? Review~


	13. I'm Lucky

Last section on part 12 :

["Lalu apa? Apa nama aslimu?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan ini?" Tanya j-hope yang bingung.

"Jawab saja, apa nama aslimu?"

"Hoseok. Min hoseok" ucap j-hope membuat jungkook terkejut.]

Part 13, enjoy!

"Ada apa?" Tanya j-hope yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari jungkook.

"Wow dunia ini sangat sempit! Selamat j-hope, kau menemukan kakakmu" ucap jungkook membuat j-hope bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat berikan aku telefonku diatas meja situ" tunjuk jungkook dan dengan segera j-hope mengambilnya.

Jungkook langsung menelfon jimin, tetapi tidak diangkat. Jungkook kemudian menelfon taehyung. Sedangkan j-hope hanya diam tidak mengerti.

["Ya jungkook?"]

"Taehyung, apa kau masih dikantin?"

["Ne, jimin dan yoongi hyung menyuruhku untuk menunggu mereka, apa kau sudah sangat lapar? Mianha-"]

"Cepat kemari, ajak yang lain juga"

["Waeyo?"]

"Cepat saja kesini" ucap jungkook yang langsung mematikan telefon.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya j-hope yang masih bingung.

"Apa kau terlihat berbeda dengan kakakmu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne aku terlihat sangat berbeda dengan kakakku. Dia memiliki kulit yang pucat dan bersih sedangkan aku tidak. Dia tidak memiliki tubuh yang tinggi sedangkan aku iya. Kami seperti bukan saudara, tapi nyatanya kami memang saudara. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang manis" ucap j-hope tersenyum.

"Baguslah, tinggal tunggu saja nanti"

"Aish sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya j-hope yang benar-benar bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti" ucap jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah bingung j-hope.

Tak lama kemudian, taehyung, jimin, dan yoongi datang ke kamar jungkook.

"Hyung lihatlah siapa ini" ucap jungkook dengan menatap yoongi.

J-hope pun berbalik arah ingin melihat siapa yang diajak ngomong oleh jungkook. Seketika badannya bergetar. Begitu juga dengan yoongi yang sangat terkejut melihat j-hope.

"H-hoseok?"

"Hoseok? Namja ini bernama j-hope hyung" ucap jimin.

"Yoongi hyung" ucap j-hope.

"Wah jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya" ucap taehyung.

Seketika mata yoongi berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung? Hyung waeyo?" Tanya jimin yang melihat mata yoongi berair.

Sedangkan jungkook terharu melihat keadaan didepannya.

J-hope langsung berlari dan memeluk yoongi yang masih terkejut.

"Bogoshipda hyung" ucap j-hope.

"Nado saengi" ucap yoongi bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata yoongi.

Jimin dan taehyung terkejut.

"J-hope adalah adikmu hyung?" Tanya taehyung tak percaya karena dari fisik, mereka tidak terlihat seperti saudara.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menangis dan masih memeluk j-hope.

"Yoongi hyung sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adiknya begitu juga dengan j-hope yang sudah lama tidak bertemu kakaknya akibat masalah keluarga. Dan sekarang tanpa diduga mereka sudah bertemu" ucap jungkook tiba-tiba membuat jimin dan taehyung terkejut dan tentunya ikut terharu.

Tidak lama kemudian, yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dengan j-hope.

"Berhentilah menangis hyung" ucap j-hope tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap yoongi.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, penampilanmu sangat berubah dari kecil ya, hyung makin kurus saja" ucap j-hope terkekeh.

"Kau juga makin besar saja hoseok" ucap yoongi ikut terkekeh.

"Jadi namamu hoseok? Aku baru mengetahuinya" ucap taehyung.

"Ne nama asliku min hoseok" ucap j-hope.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka hoseok?" Tanya yoongi.

"Aku bekerja pada jimin, otomatis aku bekerja dengan jungkook dan juga taehyung" ucap hoseok.

"Kau harus fokus pada sekolahmu hoseok, tinggalah bersamaku" ucap yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung maaf, eomma masih membutuhkanku" ucap j-hope.

"Kau tinggal bersama eomma? Bagaimana kabar eomma?" Tanya yoongi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah merawatnya. Dia merindukanmu hyung. Bagaimana dengan appa?" ucap j-hope.

"Jinja? Aku akan kerumahmu besok ne? Aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama appa"

"Tentu saja datanglah ke rumahku, kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya hoseok.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang bersama sedangkan taehyung izin istirahat sejenak dengan tidur dalam posisi duduk disamping kasur jungkook. Sedangkan jungkook ikut berbincang-bincang sambil makan dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus kepala taehyung dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa lama, jungkookpun ketiduran.

Jungkook terbangun. Pinggangnya terasa sakit karena ia tertidur dengan bersender pada besi ranjang rumah sakit bukan dalam posisi tiduran. Jungkook menoleh melihat taehyung yang ternyata masih tertidur disampingnya.

"Kau sangat kelelahan ya" ucap jungkook menatap rambut taehyung.

Jungkook memperhatikan sekitar.

Kosong.

"Dimana yang lain? Aigoo aku ketiduran cukup lama sepertinya" ucap jungkook melihat jam pada dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Jungkook menoleh pada meja disampingnya. Terdapat surat.

"Hey jungkook, kami pergi dulu. Sebenarnya tadi kami ingin pamit secara langsung, tetapi kau terlihat sangat lelap. Kami memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini. Oh iya, kami juga akan menjengukmu lagi entah nanti atau besok, cepatlah sembuh" ucap jungkook membaca surat tersebut.

"Tertanda j-hope, jimin, yoongi" jungkook tersenyum senang.

Ia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Walaupun tidak banyak yang memperhatikannya, tetapi jungkook sudah sangat senang. Dia tidak memiliki ibu dan ayah yang menyayanginya, tetapi ia memiliki teman yang sangat sangat berharga. Jungkook benar-benar bersyukur memiliki jimin,yoongi,j-hope, dan taehyung yang selalu berusaha mengeluarkan jungkook dari masalahnya sendiri. Terutama pada taehyung. Jungkook merasa sangat beruntung mengenal taehyung. Semenjak ia mengenal taehyung, hidupnya lebih berwarna. Mungkin jika ia tidak mengenal taehyung, ia pasti tetap judes. Lumayan lama jungkook melamun memikirkan hidupnya, taehyung terbangun. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jungkook dengan tatapan mengantuk. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aigoo sakitnya" ucap taehyung yang berdiri dan meluruskan badannya karena ia sudah tidur berjam-jam dalam posisi duduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kasur jungkook.

"Apa sudah cukup tidurnya tuan kim?" Tanya jungkook terkekeh.

"Apa aku tidur terlalu lama?" Tanya taehyung yang sudah duduk.

"Kau tidur sebelum aku tidur dan kau bangun setelah aku bangun. Apa itu cukup mendeskripsikan berapa lama kau tidur?" Jungkook tertawa pelan.

"Aih aku tidur terlalu lama ya" ucap taehyung menatap jungkook.

"Cucilah mukamu" ucap jungkook.

Taehyungpun segera menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia keluar dan duduk lagi disamping jungkook dengan tersenyum.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook melihat senyum aneh taehyung.

"Kau terlihat manis" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook malu dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aish apa sih" ucap jungkook.

"Maaf aku kemaren tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkanku" ucap taehyung.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kau tiak perlu minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Hh jika aku bersamamu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini" ucap taehyung.

"Aishhh gwaenchana. Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Tanya jungkook.

"Wae? Disini enak" ucap taehyung.

"Aku bosan disini" ucap jungkook.

"Tapi kau baru saja baikan"

"Tidak bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Tany jungkook berharap bisa pulang.

"Kau harus dirawat dulu" ucap taehyung.

"Aku bisa rawat diri di rumah, kumohon" ucap jungkook.

"Tapi berjanjilah, kau tidak boleh bekerja maupun sekolah sebelum benar-benar sehat, bagaimana?" Tanya taehyung membuat jungkook cemberut.

"Wae? Aku ingin sekolah" ucap jungkook.

"Kau itu masih sakit, lihatlah badanmu masih lemah jungkook" ucap taehyung.

"Aishh baiklah" ucap jungkook yang benar-benar ingin pulang.

Taehyung pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan mengurusnya lebih dahulu" ucap taehyung dan pergi.

Jungkookpun mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon yoongi.

["Halo"]

"Hyung?"

["Ne jungkook, ada apa?"]

"Beritahu semuanya jangan menjengukku lagi karena aku akan pulang sekarang"

["Ne? Kau kan masih sakit? Aih mengapa kau pulang cepat?"]

"Aku bosan disini hyung, intinya jangan menjengukku lagi"

["Aiss baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas arraseo?"]

"Ne hyung, terima kasih banyak"

["Aku sedang berada dirumah eommaku"]

"Jinja? Woah aku tidak sabar mendengar cerita darimu hyung"

["Aku benar-benar bahagia jungkook. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan hoseokkie"]

"Ne hyung tentu saja, aku juga ikut bahagia karenamu"

["Baiklah, jaga dirimu ya titip salamku pada taehyung"]

"Ne hyung"

Jungkookpun memutuskan sambungan telefon dan bersemangat akan pulang. Ia masih merasa sakit hanya karena pukulan fisik yang ia terima, tidak lagi merasa sakit karena faktor lain seperti pusing dll. Dan maka dari itu, ia merasa sangat siap untuk pulang. Tak lama kemudian, taehyung masuk tetapi tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang dokter dan juga perawat dibelakangnya.

"Jungkook, aku membawa dokter untuk memeriksamu lagi" ucap taehyung.

Dokter itu langsung memeriksa kesehatan jungkook.

"Kau tidak mengalami penyakit apapun, ini hanya karena luka fisik yang membuatmu lemas. Jika kau mau pulang, sebenarnya tidak apa. Tetapi aku sarankan agar tetap diam dirumah sakit agar kau benar-benar bisa sembuh secara total. Lukamu masih banyak" ucap dokter tersebut menjelaskan.

"Kau dengar jungkook? Kau sebaiknya dirumah sakit" ucap taehyung.

"Aniya aku ingin pulang" ucap jungkook cemberut mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Tapi kau lebih baik dirumah sakit" ucap taehyung lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang" ucap jungkook melawan taehyung.

"Jika kau ingin bersikeras untuk pulang, kau harus benar-benar beristirahat dan menjaga tubuhmu. Kau belum boleh mandi karena bisa saja lukamu membusuk jika terkena air" ucap dokter.

"Ne? Tidak boleh mandi?"

"Ya mungkin selama 2 hari lagi baru kau boleh mandi. Aku akan menyuruh perawatku mengambil salep khusus untuk luka pada tubuhmu" ucap dokter.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucap jungkook.

Dokter pun pamit dan keluar.

"Jungkook apa kau yakin ingin pulang?" Tanya taehyung.

"Ne tae, kumohon aku ingin pulang"

"Tapi kau bisa mendengar dokter tadi, dia berkata bahw-"

"Aku lebih baik diam dirumah sakit, ya aku tau taehyung. Tapi aku bisa merawat diriku. Aku berjanji untuk beristirahat dengan total" ucap jungkook.

"Baiklah" ucap taehyung mengalah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membereskan barang-barang disini dulu" ucap taehyung dan langsung membereskan barang-barang yang ada di kamar ini.

Sedangkan jungkook hanya diam melihat taehyung dengan tersenyum.

"Nah sudah, sekarang ayo aku gendong" ucap taehyung.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap jungkook.

Baru saja jungkook duduk, taehyung langsung mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan langsung membawanya ke mobil. Jungkook tersipu malu melihat wajah taehyung yang sangat tampan dari dekat. Sesampai dimobil, taehyung menaruh jungkook dibelakang agar ia bisa tiduran.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengambil barang dan mengambil salep pemberian dokter tadi" ucap taeyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh jungkook.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, taehyungpun datang dan segera naik pada kursi kemudi.

"Kajja pulang tuan putri" ucap taehyung terkekeh menatap jungkook.

"Yak aku bu-"

"Kau tuan putri bagiku" ucap taehyung dengan tersenyum lalu mulai fokus pada mobil yang akan ia hidupkan.

Seketika jungkook tersipu malu dan tersenyum melihat senyuman taehyung. Selama diperjalanan, jungkook mencoba untuk beristirahat dengan menutup mata sedangkan taehyung tetap fokus pada jalan dan sesekali menghadap belakang untuk melihat jungkook. Tidak lama kemudian, merekapun sampai pada rumah taehyung. Taehyungpun langsung mematikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil belakang lalu menatap jungkook yang masih menutup mata.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Taehyungpun segera mengangkat jungkook dengan sangat susah payah lalu membawanya masuk ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Jungkook tertidur.

"Apa kau sangat lelah? Aigoo kau lebih lama tidur dariku" Ucap taehyung ngomong sendiri sambil menatap jungkook yang sekarang sudah berada dikasurnya taehyung.

Setelah itu, taehyung turun dan keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malam nanti.

TBC!

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? review yuk~


	14. I Just Love You

Last section on part 13 :  
[Setelah itu, taehyung turun dan keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malam nanti.]

Part 14, enjoy!  
Tak beberapa lama setelah taehyung pergi, jungkook terbangun. Ia menguap sekali lalu mengubah posisi tidur menjadi duduk.  
"Ahh sudah dirumah taehyung" ucap jungkook memperhatikan sekitar.  
Jungkookpun mencoba berdiri secara perlahan karena badannya masih terasa sakit dan juga lemas.  
"Hm kemana taehyung ya?"  
Jungkook turun menuju lantai 1 dan terduduk di sofa ruang tengah.  
"Mungkin lagi pergi" jungkookpun memilih untuk menonton tv sambil menunggu taehyung pulang.  
Setelah beberapa lama taehyung tak kunjung pulang, jungkook pun berdiri dan menuju pintu depan. Jungkookpun merasa heran karena tidak ada darah lagi didaerah sana karena seingatnya disini terdapat banyak darah.  
"Siapa yang membersihkannya? Taehyung kan diam di rumah sakit terus"  
Karena tak mau ambil pusing, jungkookpun membuka pintu dan keluar dari bangunan mewah nan indah tersebut menuju taman belakang. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku putih dan menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang nikmat. Jungkook tersenyum perlahan.  
"Nyaman" ucapnya pelan.  
Jungkook merasa nyaman berada di taman belakang. Tetapi kenyamannya perlahan rusak karena mendengar suara teriakan taehyung yang mendekat.

"JUNGKOOK!"  
Jungkookpun berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati suara teriakan yang sangat berisik menurutnya. Belum saja masuk ke rumah, suara itu muncul lagi.  
"JUNGKOOK!"  
Ia melihat taehyung yang berlari menuju arahnya dengan cepat.  
"YAK!" Taehyung yang sudah dekat dengannya langsung memeluk jungkook sedangkan jungkook bingung.  
"Wae?" Tanya jungkook.  
Taehyung langsung melepas pelukannya.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya taehyung melepas pelukan dan memperhatikan tubuh jungkook memastikan namja didepannya ini baik-baik saja.  
"Ada apa taehyung? Hey mengapa matamu berkaca-kaca?" Tanya jungkook bingung melihat taehyung.  
"Aku kira kau menghilang bodoh, aku mencarimu didalam tetapi kau tidak ada. Kau bahkan belum sembuh dan sudah berjalan kesana-sini? Sudah kubilang istirahatlah! Bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukanmu disini? Bagaimana jika rapmon datang kembali dan memukulimu atau bahkan membunuhmu? Apa kau gila jeon jungkook?!" ucap taehyung dengan nada tinggi menatap jungkook yang terkejut mendengar taehyung.  
"M-mianhae aku han-"  
"Jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika hal kemaren terjadi lagi padamu" ucap taehyung meneteskan air matanya dan pergi masuk ke rumah.  
Sedangkan jungkook terdiam kaget tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar. Taehyung benar-benar khawatir padanya.  
"T-taehyung" ucap jungkook ingin berlari mengejar taehyung tetapi kakinya sakit.  
Jungkook masuk ke rumah dan mencoba mencari taehyung yang ternyata ada dikamar orang tuanya sedang tiduran. Wajahnya menempel pada kasur.  
"Taehyung?" Jungkook duduk dikasur tersebut menatap taehyung.  
"M-mianhae aku tadi hanya bosan dan hh aku ke taman belakang untuk mencari kesenangan saja. A-aku aku tidak tau bahwa kau akan kembali cepat maka dari itu aku diam disana" ucap jungkook.  
Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban dari taehyung.  
"T-taehyung? Mianhae" ucap jungkook memegang bahu taehyung.  
'Bergetar' batin jungkook.  
"T-tae? Kau menangis?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Mianhae kumohon maafkan aku" ucap jungkook yang ingin ikut menangis.  
"Taehyung" jungkook menggoyangkan badan taehyung yang masih diam.  
"Mianhae hiks aku tau aku salah maafkan aku hiks" ucap jungkook yang menangis.  
Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk jungkook.  
"Mianhae hiks" ucap jungkook memeluk taehyung balik.  
"Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini lagi" ucap taehyung memeluk erat jungkook.  
"Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku bahkan merasa akan kehilanganmu kemaren jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena tidak ada disisimu disaat kau dalam bahaya jungkook, mengertilah" ucap taehyung.  
Jungkook terdiam. Menangis terharu. Rasa takut kehilangan taehyung pun seketika menghilang.  
"Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ucap jungkook.  
Taehyungpun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap jungkook.  
"Janji?" Tanya taehyung menyodorkan jari kelilingnya.  
"Ne aku berjanji" ucap jungkook mengalungkan jari kelilingnya pada jari keliling taehyung.  
"Berhentilah menangis" ucap taehyung mengusap air mata jungkook.  
Jungkookpun tersenyum.  
TOK TOK TOK  
"Jungkookieee~ taehyungiee~"  
"Aish siapa yang mengganggu acara kita sih? Padahal aku kan lagi berusaha romantis" ucap taehyung kesal mendengar suara orang diluar sana.  
Jungkook merona merah dan segera keluar untuk membuka pintu. Taehyungpun menyusul jungkook. Saat membuka pintu, wajah jimin dan yoongipun terlihat.  
"Ck sudah kuduga. Suaramu itu sangat mengganggu, kau tau" ucap taehyung yang mengetahui suara jimin yang memanggil namanya dan jungkook.  
"Ne? Suaraku ini sangat merdu" ucap jimin kesal dan langsung masuk disusul oleh yoongi dari belakang.  
"Tumben kesini, ada apa?" Tanya taehyung yang sudah duduk di sofa bersama yang lainnya.  
"Kami membawakan makanan untuk kalian" ucap yoongi dan menaruh banyak plastik di atas meja.  
"Woahh!" Jungkookpun yang semangat melihat-lihat makanan yang diberikan.  
"Kok tumben?" Tanya taehyung.  
"Aish setidaknya bilang terima kasih dulu kek" ucap jimin kesal.  
"Ahahahahaa gomawoyo jimin" ucap taehyung dengan mimik muka aneh.  
"Kami memberikannya karena ingin merayakan hari jadi kami" ucap jimin membuat yoongi tersipu malu.  
"NE?!" Ucap jungkook dan taehyung bersamaan yang kaget.  
"Aku kira jimin tidak akan laku-laku" ucap taehyung tertawa.  
"Changiyaa lihatlah, dia mengolokku terus" ucap jimin sok imut membuat yoongi malu.  
"Mwoya ige?" Ucap taehyung menatap jijik pada jimin dan berhasil membuat semuanya tertawa.  
"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kok bisa jadian hyung?" Tanya jungkook.  
"Jadi begi-" ucapan jimin dipotong.  
"Yak aku ingin yoongi hyung yang menceritakannya" ucap jungkook.  
"Mengapa aku jadi bahan bully disini" ucap jimin membuat semua tertawa.  
"Yoongi hyung itu pemalu, biarkan saja aku yang menceritakannya" ucap jimin yang mengerti sifat 'namjachingunya'.  
"Jadi tadi sepulang dari rumah ibunya yoongi, aku mengajak yoongi ke pantai"

-flashback on-  
"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke pantai?" Tanya yoongi yang sekarang sudah berada diperjalanan menuju pantai bersama jimin yang menyetir.  
"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin pantai bersamamu" ucap jimin tersenyum.  
Tak berapa lama kemudian, merekapun sampai di pantai.  
"Kemarilah" ucap jimin menarik tangan yoongi agar mengikutinya sedangkan yoongi hanya ikut saja.  
Jimin membawanya pada salah satu tempat sepi, tidak terlalu sepi sebenarnya karena ada beberapa orang disana. Jimin lalu duduk dipasir tersebut dan menyuruh yoongi duduk disampingnya menghadap pantai.  
"Bukankah pantai itu indah?" Tanya jimin menatap yoongi.  
Yoongi hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.  
"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya jimin.  
"Ya disini nyaman" ucap yoongi.  
Mereka berdua menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan menyentuh pipi masing-masing sambil menutup mata.  
"Ahh iyaa aku tidak tau ini waktu yang tepat atau tidak, tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap yoongi tiba-tiba membuat mata jimin terbuka.  
"Aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap jimin menatap yoongi.  
"Hmm tapi kau duluan deh" ucap jimin.  
"Aku ingin bercerita padamu"  
"Cerita apa?" Tanya jimin.  
"Dulu saat aku kecil, aku pernah bertemu anak yang lebih kecil dariku. Umurnya beda satu tahun. Dia membuatku tidak merasa kesepian walau hanya sebentar. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya, bukankah itu manis?" Tanya yoongi tersenyum.  
"Ne itu sangat manis" ucap jimin.  
"Sebenarnya aku juga masih ingin bermain bersamanya karena aku benar-benar merasa kesepian. Tapi sayang, aku harus pergi dari sana secepatnya. Disaat aku akan pergi, dia meneriakiku namanya. Dia berkat-"  
"Jimin. Park jimin." Ucap jimin membuat yoongi terkejut.  
"Ne? Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Tentu saja. Anak yang lebih kecil darimu itu aku kan hyung? Aku mengingatnya" ucap jimin tersenyum.  
"Apa kau mengetahui bahwa anak kecil itu aku?" Tanya yoongi.  
"Ne, tentu saja. Aku mengingat wajahmu dan kulitmu yang pucat hyung. Kau tidak banyak berubah" ucap jimin.  
"Aku kira hanya aku yang mengingatnya" ucap yoongi membuat jimin tersenyum.  
"Bagaimana bisa aju melupakan orang yang manis sepertimu hm?" Tanya jimin membuat yoongi tersenyum malu.  
"Lalu apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" Tanya yoongi.  
Jimin berdiri.  
"Berdirilah" ucap jimin.  
Yoongipun berdiri.  
Jimin menarik yoongi ke tengah-tengah beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lalu jimin menepuk salah satu orang tersebut. Orang yang ditepuk jimin tersenyum lalu mulai memainkan gitarnya, sedangkan beberapa orang yang lain ada yang memainkan alat musik lain dan ada yang bertepuk tangan. Yoongi masih tak paham. Jimin menghadap yoongi dan mulai bernyanyi. Bernyanyi lagu 'One Call Away' dengan penyanyi asli Charlie Puth. Dia memegang kedua tangan yoongi dan terus bernyanyi. Yoongi tersipu malu karena banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal mengelilinginya bersama jimin, tetapi ia juga senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Jimin terus bernyanyi sambil menatap kedua mata yoongi hingga lagu selesai.  
"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, ah bukan. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya bukan memberitahumu" ucap jimin dengan tenang menatap mata yoongi sedangkan yang ditatap mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan jantung yang berdegub sangat cepat.  
"Aku tau, aku bukan laki-laki yang sempurna, aku memiliki banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku merasa sempurna jika bersamamu. Kau tau? Semua kekuranganku perlahan kau tutup menggunakan kelebihanmu. Aku merasakan kenyamanan disaat itu. Kau tidak merasa kesal dengan kekuranganku. Aku menyayangimu hyung, kau tidak harus menerimaku tetapi kau harus menjawabnya sekarang. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya jimin lalu mencium tangan yoongi perlahan.  
Yoongi seketika ingin berteriak dan berlari kelilingi pantai sejenak untuk membagi rasa kebahagiaannya sekarang.  
"Ne jimin aku juga menyayangimu" ucap yoongi dengan menahan malu.  
Jimin merasa sangat bahagia dan segera memeluk yoongi. Beberapa orang disana langsung bertepuk tangan seolah-olah mengucapkan selamat pada jimin yang berhasil menaklukkan hati yoongi.  
-flashback off-

"WOAHHHHHHHHHH" teriak jungkook yang heboh sambil meremas-remas tangan yoongi hyung.  
"Bagaimana? Aku romantis kan?" Ucap jimin dengan percaya diri.  
"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia menyanyi dengan suara secempreng ini" ucap taehyung membuat semua tertawa.  
"Kau selalu merusak suasana" ucap jimin cemberut bercanda.  
"Selamatt hyung selamat jimin" ucap jungkook dengan senyum lebar.  
"Sekarang ayo makan bersama. Aku ingin kita bersama merayakannya" ucap jimin.  
"Aku juga tadi membeli beberapa lauk untuk makan, hari ini kita akan makan besar" ucap taehyung.  
"Aku akan menyiapkannya" ucap jungkook berdiri.  
"Aku saja, kau diam disini" ucap taehyung dan diikuti oleh jungkook.  
Merekapun menghabiskan malam dengan sangat menyenangkan. Makan dan bercanda menjadi prioritas utama kegiatan malam tersebut.

TBC!

* * *

14 published! episode 15 akan jadi episode akhir, yuhuuu~~


	15. Thank You For Everything

Last section on part 14 :

[Merekapun menghabiskan malam dengan sangat menyenangkan. Makan dan bercanda menjadi prioritas utama kegiatan malam tersebut.]

Part 15!

Keesokan harinya,

Jungkook terbangun. Ia melihat kesampingnya. Ada taehyung dengan tangannya yang melingkar pada perut jungkook. Ya, sekarang jungkook sudah mulai terbiasa terbangun dengan tangan taehyung yang melingkar indah pada perutnya. Tetapi jungkook sekarang merasakan sakit pada punggungnya.

"Taehyung bangunlah" ucap jungkook.

"Tae-akh" taehyung mempererat pelukannya dan membuat punggung jungkook semakin sakit.

"Taehyung kumohon lepas, appo" ucap jungkook agak keras.

"Yakkk sakittt" ucap jungkook membuat taehyung terbangun.

"S-sakit" ucap jungkook membuat taehyung tersadar.

Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada jungkook dan meminta maaf.

"Mianhae jungkook aihh aku tidak sadar, gwaenchana?" Tanya taehyung.

"Ne sekarang lebih baik" ucap jungkook.

"Ahh lukamu tidak pernah dikasih salep pemberian dokter kemaren ya? Sekarang diobati ya?" Ucap taehyung.

"Aniya nanti sakit" ucap jungkook.

"Yasudah kalau begitu sekarang aku gendong kau lalu membawamu ke rumah sakit, bagaimana?" Ucap taehyung dengan tersenyum evil.

"Aish baiklah" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan mengoleskannya pada punggungmu, sebentar aku ambilkan dulu, kau lepaslah bajumu" ucap taehyung membuat jungkook terkejut.

"Andwae aku tidak mau membuka bajuku" ucap jungkook.

"Aku juga harus mengoleskan pada bagian depan tubuhmu aihh"

"Aku tetap tidak mau" ucap jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam jungkook, aku menyuruhmu karena untuk pengobatanmu" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah" ucap jungkook.

Taehyungpun langsung keluar mencari saleb yang mungkin masih ada di mobilnya sedangkan jungkook membuka bajunya dengan perlahan dan susah payah. Jungkook langsung tiduran tengkurap. Tak berapa lama kemudian, taehyungpun datang dan duduk dikasur. Taehyung terpukau akan warna kulit jungkook yang putih dan bersih. Tetapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena melihat goresan-goresan akibat dipukul rapmon.

"Aku akan mengisi lukamu dengan saleb" ucap taehyung dan membuka saleb tersebut lalu mulai menggosokannya pada luka-luka jungkook.

Jungkook sesekali berteriak karena kesakitan. Ia bahkan hampir menangis karena rasanya sangat perih.

"Baliklah badanmu, sekarang yang didepan" ucap taehyung.

"A-aniya" ucap jungkook.

"Palli" ucap taehyung.

Jungkookpun mau tidak mau membalikkan badannya sedangkan taehyung hanya menahan nafsunya untuk tidak memakan manusia manis didepannya sekarang.

'Ya tuhan badannya benar-benar indah, kulitnya sangat bersih dan putih juga halus. Andai tidak ada bekas pukulan ini, badannya pasti sempurna'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran taehyung.

"Taehyung?"

"Y-yak" ucap jungkook yang takut karena taehyung terdiam.

"Ahh maaf aku melamun" ucap taehyung dan sesegera mungkin mengembalikan pikiran sadarnya.

Taehyung dengan pelan menggosokan saleb tersebut pada badan jungkook dan tetap saja jungkook berteriak kesakitan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, taehyung menyelesaikan penggosokan saleb tersebut karena ia melihat jungkook yang hampir menangis.

"Pakailah bajumu, jangan dulu mandi biarkan saleb ini pada tubuhmu" ucap taehyung dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dari jungkook.

"Ohh ya nanti aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ucap taehyung.

"Kemana? Katamu aku harus istirahat, bagaimana sih?" Ucap jungkook.

"Ini akan membuatmu senang lihat saja" ucap taehyung meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi" ucap taehyung.

"Aish katanya tadi aku tidak boleh mandi bagaimana sih" ucap jungkook.

"Ahahaha mengapa kau ngomel terus sih tuan putri?" Ucap taehyung tertawa sedangkan jungkook hanya cemberut.

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus mandi? Lagipula dokter tidak memberimu izin untuk mandi, apa kau lupa?"

"Aish jadi aku tidak mandi? Aigoo" ucap jungkook tak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu mandi, intinya kau harus ikut denganku" ucap taehyung.

"Tapi aku ingin makan dulu"

"Tentu saja, kita akan sarapan dulu. Ayo sarapan sekarang?" Tanya taehyung.

"Ne, kajja!"

Merekapun turun bersama dan taehyung memasak makanan instant agar cepat lalu makan bersama.

"Taehyung siapa yang membersihkan rumahmu?" Tanya jungkook disela-sela kesunyian saat makan.

"Aku membersihkannya sendiri"

"Kapan? Kan kau selalu berada dirumah sakit bersamaku?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak, sesaat setelah aku terlepas dari kepolisian, aku langsung ke rumah sakit. Aku melihatmu sudah aman bersama yoongi hyung lalu memutuskan pulang untuk membersihkan semuanya, lalu balik lagi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau saat kau pulang dari rumah sakit darah masih ada disana-sini yang mungkin membuatmu takut" ucap taehyung menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana caraku membalas semua kebaikanmu taehyung?" Tanya jungkook yang sangat sangat bersyukur dapat mengenal taehyung.

"Kau hanya perlu diam disampingku jungkook, aku sudah merasa semuanya terbayar" ucap taehyung senyum.

Jungkookpun ikut tersenyum senang.

'Dia pasti sangat lelah hari itu' batin jungkook membayangkan taehyung yang hanya tidur beberapa jam karena mengurus Jin harus berkelahi pada malam hari lalu digeret polisi lalu ke rumah sakit lalu pulang bersih-bersih lalu balik lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menungguiku.

"Makanlah, aku tidak sabar ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat ini" ucap taehyung yang sudah selesai makan.

Jungkookpun segera menghabiskan makanannya lalu mencuci piringnya.

"Siap-siaplah, ganti bajumu tapi ingat, jangan mandi" ucap taehyung.

Jungkookpun menurutinya dan langsung ke kamar di lantai dua dibantu dengan taehyung saat menaiki tangga. Sedangkan taehyung juga ikut ganti baju di kamar orang tuanya. Sesudah selesai berganti baju, taehyungpun naik ke kamar jungkook dan menunggu diluar.

"Jungkook? Apa sudah?" Tanya taehyung yang sedikit berteriak dari luar.

"Belum, ini agak susah" ucap jungkook.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya taehyung lagi.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar lagi"

Taehyungpun menunggu benerapa menit dan jungkook keluar dari kamarnya. Jungkook mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang serta jaket hoodie hitamnya. Ia terlihat sangat simple.

"Ayo" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

Taehyungpun membantu jungkook turun dari tangga dengan memegang tangannya bak tuan putri. Jungkook sangat senang diperlakukan lembut seperti ini, setiap ia melewati tangga, pasti taehyung berada disampingnya untuk membantunya karena badannya memang masih lemas. Taehyung langsung membawa jungkook ke mobil.

"Taehyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya jungkook.

"Lihat saja nanti jungkook" ucap taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkookpun harus sabar menunggu kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Tae, kapan aku akan sekolah?"

"Tunggu kau sehat jungkook"

"Lalu kapan aku akan bekerja?"

"Berhentilah bekerja" ucap taehyung.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jin hyung lagi" ucap taehyung.

"Lalu mengapa aku yang jadi berhenti kerja?" Jungkook bingung.

"Aku juga akan berhenti kerja, dan lebih aman jika kau selalu bersamaku. Jadi jika aku dirumah, kau juga" ucap taehyung terkekeh.

"Tapi aku ingin bekerja" ucap jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kita cari pekerjaan baru?"

"Baiklah, aku jadi tidak sabar sembuh" ucap jungkook dibalas dengan kekehan dari taehyung.

Taehyung terus fokus pada jalanan, begitu juga dengan jungkook.

'Jalan ini familiar' batin jungkook.

"Apa kita sudah dekat?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne kita sudah sangat dekat"

Tak lama kemudian, taehyung memepetkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Rumah" ucap jungkook pelan.

"Ne kita akan pergi ke rumahmu" ucap taehyung tersenyum menatap jungkook.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook yang sebenarnya masih takut dengan ayahnya.

"Ayahmu kangen denganmu" ucap taehyung yang membuat jungkook terkejut tak percaya.

"Aku serius, disaat aku menemani Jin hyung di rumah sakit, aku memutuskan kemari karena jarak rumah sakit dengan rumah ini dekat. Aku bertemu ayahmu. Ia mengingatku dan langsung menanyakanmu. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak frustasi jungkook. Dia juga berkata bahwa ingin menemuimu. Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya?" Ucap taehyung dengan nada serius.

"Ne aku ingin bertemu dengannya t-tapi aku takut" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung langsung memegang tangan jungkook dan menatap mata jungkook.

"Tenang, disini ada aku" ucap taehyung tersenyum membuat jungkook tenang.

Taehyungpun langsung membawa jungkook ke depan pintu rumahnya lalu mengetok pelan pintu tersebut beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyungpun membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Baru saja terbuka, mereka dapat melihat ayah jungkook sedang terduduk menunduk.

"Tuan jeon?" Ucap taehyung.

Sedangkan jungkook sudah menahan air matanya karena sangat kangen dengan ayahnya sekarang.

"Aku membawakan jungkook"

Ayah jungkook langsung menongak menatap jungkook.

"A-anakku" ayah jungkook langsung berdiri dan memeluk jungkook.

"Appa" jungkook memeluk balik ayahnya dan menangis.

Ayahnya melepas pelukan tersebut lalu menatap wajah jungkook.

"Maafkan ayah" ucapnya menangis.

Jungkook mengangguk menahan isakan tangisnya mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Aku merindukanmu nak, kumohon jangan pergi" ucap ayahnya memeluk jungkook lagi dengan erat.

Jungkook yang masih lemas mencoba menahan rasa sakit di badannya.

"Ne appa aku tidak akan pergi" ucap jungkook menyeka air matanya.

Taehyung melihat pemandangan ini dengan terharu. Ia merasa bahagia dapat membawa jungkook pada ayahnya. Setelah beberapa lama saling berpelukan dan menangis, ayah jungkook melepaskannya dan menyuruh jungkook dan taehyung untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah sangat usang.

"Terima kasih tuan.."

"Taehyung. Taehyung imnida" ucap taehyung pada ayah jungkook yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Terima kasih tuan taehyung, kau sudah menjaga putraku" ucap ayah jungkook.

"Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati" ucap taehyung tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalasmu?" Tanya ayah jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin satu, aku ingin kau tidak marah dengan perkataanku"

"Perkataan apa?" Tanya ayah jungkook.

Taehyung berdiri lalu memegang tangan jungkook yang masih duduk.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada jungkook. Kuharap kau tidak marah tuan jeon" ucap taehyung.

"Hey jungkook, aku tau mungkin ini tidak seromantis yang jimin lakukan pada yoongi hyung. Tetapi aku melakukan ini dengan tulus, sangat tulus. Kita sudah melewati beberapa hal yang tak terduga bersama selama ini. Maafkan aku yang selalu terlambat datang disaat kau membutuhkanku. Aku sudah berusaha keras melakukannya, tetapi aku masih saja terlambat. Aku mungkin bukan pelindung yang tepat bagimu, tetapi aku akan selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk melindungimu. Aku merasa bahagia ketika kau tersenyum menatapku dan ketika kau tertawa karenaku. Aku berharap dapat terus seperti ini jungkook, mungkin itu terdengar egois. Tetapi itulah keinginanku. Apa kau juga mau?" Taehyung tersenyum sebentar.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku? Aku menyatakan ini tepat di depan ayahmu agar kau dan juga ayahmu percaya bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. Ah lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu jungkook, aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu" ucap taehyung menatap manik jungkook yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku aku-" jungkook langsung memeluk taehyung.

"Ya taehyung aku mau, aku juga mencintaimu" ucap jungkook dengan meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Ayah jungkook tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar pria yang baik taehyung" ucap ayah jungkook dan ikut memeluk kedua namja tersebut.

"Kuharap semua perkataanmu ini jujur dan tulus dari hatimu" ucap ayah jungkook berbisik pada telinga taehyung.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku meninggalkan anakmu tuan" ucap taehyung dan merekapun tertawa.

"Appa aku dan jungkook akan jalan-jalan mencari makan, apa appa mau ikut?" Ucap taehyung yang sedikit berteriak dari atas rumahnya lantai 2.

"Pergi saja, bawakan appa makanan ne" ucap ayah jungkook.

Ya. Sekarang taehyung sudah memanggil ayahnya jungkook dengan sebutan "appa" seolah-olah mereka sudah menikah. Jungkook dan ayahnya juga tinggal dirumah taehyung walaupun awalnya pada menolak. Tetapi taehyung terus memaksa dengan alasan agar dia dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah juga. Akhirnya dengan pemikiran panjang, ayahnya jungkookpun setuju tinggal bersama taehyung. Bukan berarti taehyung melupakan kedua orang tuanya, akan tetapi ia hanya menggantikannya saja sementara waktu karena kedua orang tuanya memang sangat sibuk. Sekarang taehyung dan jungkook menjalani hari yang lebih santai, semua permasalahan sudah menghilang. Jimin dan yoongipun juga mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru kali ini. Jungkook maupun taehyung benar-benar bahagia dapat mengenal dan menjalin hubungan kasih dengan satu sama lain.

"Jungkook" ucap taehyung yang baru saja selesai ganti baju ingin jalan-jalan bersama jungkook.

"Ne taehyung" ucap jungkook yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau semakin manis saja" ucap taehyung terkekeh menatap jungkook.

"Aish" jungkook menahan malu.

"Saranghae" ucap taehyung.

"Apaa si-"

CUP

Jungkook terkejut. Taehyung menciumnya dalam diam.

"Y-yak" jungkook mencoba memberontak tetapi tangan taehyung menarik leher jungkook sehingga memperdalam ciuman.

Taehyung menciumnya lembut tanpa ada hawa nafsu didalamnya. Ia menyesap bibir jungkook pelan, tidak terburu-buru membuat jungkook nyaman. Tak lama kemudian jungkook mendorong pelan taehyung karena kehabisan nafas. Taehyungpun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap dalam mata jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membalasnya dengan kata 'nado saranghae' apa itu susah?" Tanya taehyung.

"A-ani" ucap jungkook menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang mungkin sudah menjadikan mukanya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu? Mengapa tidak kau katakan?" Tanya taehyung terkekeh.

"N-nado saranghae" ucap jungkook yang benar-benar malu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menciummu terus agar mendapatkan kata 'nado saranghae' ya" ucap taehyung tersenyum evil.

"Aniyaa aku akan mengatakannya" ucap jungkook menatap taehyung.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku memang ingin menciummu? Aish mulutmu itu manis" ucap taehyung mendekati jungkook.

"Y-yak aish taehyung berhentilah bercanda" ucap jungkook.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda" ucap taehyung membuat jungkook takut.

"K-kajja kita pergi" ucap jungkook lalu menarik tangan taehyung tetapi taehyung menahan dirinya agar tidak tertarik oleh jungkook.

"Cium aku dulu" ucap taehyung.

"Aniyaa" ucap jungkook yang benar-benar menggila karena malu.

CUP

Dengan kecepatan kilat taehyung langsung membalikkan badan jungkook dan mengecupnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku? Maka aku yang akan menciummu" ucap taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar gila" ucap jungkook malu dan menutup wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan terus menciummu malam ini" ucap taehyung terkekeh.

"Aku bisa mati karena copot jantung jika kau terus menciumku" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa.

"Intinya, aku mencintaimu jungkook. Uhhhh kau benar-benar membuatku gila eoh" ucap taehyung mencubit-cubit pipi jungkook gemas.

Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Hey aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, apa kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?" Ucap taehyung.

"Aniya! Aku juga mencintaimu taehyung" ucap jungkook dengan cepat membuat taehyung tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, saranghae jeon jungkook"

"Nado saranghae kim taehyung"

Taehyungpun menggandeng tangan jungkook sampai ke mobil dan pergi jalan-jalan berdua.

END!

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, gimana ceritanya? Kasih saran dong buat proyek selanjutnya!

Btw ini asli ff buatanku ya, kalau kalian ada liat diwattpad yang sama itu berarti akunku^^

Makasih banyak yang udah mau ngebaca ff ini dari awal hingga akhir, makasih yang mau review ff ini, aku udah baca semuanya, makasi semuanya~

Proyek selanjutnya yang bakal aku share adalah yoonmin (jimin as uke), penasaran? Yuk follow akun ini ya biar gak ketinggalan!

Annyeong~


End file.
